


Vampire 8: BISS zum bitteren Ende

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Die Vampire [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Seit zwei Wochen gehören die jungen Vampire Lars und Sven nun zum Clan der Florenzer Vampire. Eine aufregende Zeit liegt hinter ihnen, doch nun scheint Ruhe und Normalität einzukehren. Für Sven heißt dies, dass er Lars zum ersten Mal alleine lassen muss. Denn er steht mit Dortmund im Finale des DFB-Pokals, ein wichtiges Spiel für ihn. Doch dann passiert etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hatte...





	1. Neue Wohnung, neues Leben

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Sven seinen Bruder. Er war erst seit zwei Wochen ein Vampir aber seine Fortschritte waren beeindruckend. Er konnte sich langsam wie ein Mensch bewegen, Autogramme in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit geben und traute sich sogar schon an einige menschliche Speisen. Lediglich mit Socken stand er noch immer auf Kriegsfuß. "Ist aber ja auch egal. Ist jetzt schließlich Sommer, da fällt es niemandem auf, wenn ich keine Socken anhabe", sagte Lars.

"Spätestens, wenn du wieder spielst, solltest du es können - denn barfuß und dann mit Schienenbeinschoner, das sieht schon doof aus", grinste Sven und trat auf Lars zu. "So, Christoph meint, wir sollten langsam loslaufen."

Lars seufzte tief. "Du wirst mir schrecklich fehlen..."

"Du mir auch. Aber es ist ja nur etwas mehr als eine Woche. Und Philippe wird sich hier gut um dich kümmern. Und Mario auch." Thomas und Marc waren inzwischen wieder zu ihren Vereinen nach Barcelona und München gereist, so dass es im Clanhaus wieder etwas ruhiger geworden war.

Die beiden sind aber nicht du

Ich weiß, erwiderte Sven in Gedanken. Aber sie sind lieb und kümmern sich um dich. Und wir beide, wir telefonieren ganz viel Sven kicherte. Meinst du, Philippe und Christoph telefonieren auch?

Lars lachte auf. "Irgendwie kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen."

"Wir werden es ja sehen, ob wir da zwei verliebt säuselnde Vampire als Meister haben."

"Aus dem Alter sind die beiden doch bestimmt raus", sagte Lars. Oder? Meinst du die beiden haben auch so peinliche Spitznamen füreinander?

Sven prustete lachend auf. Allein der Gedanke war so absurd!

Lars grinste breit.

"Also, wenn du dich alleine fühlst, stell dir die beiden beim Süßholzraspeln vor, ja?", grinste Sven Lars an, dann küsste er ihn auf die Wange und löste sich von ihm.

"Rufst du an, wenn du in Dortmund angekommen bist?" bat Lars.

"Ja, klar, versprochen", nickte Sven. Noch einmal würde er Lars nicht so in Ungewissheit lassen, wie nach seiner Flucht aus dem Clan im Westen Deutschlands.

"Gut", sagte Lars. "Dann darfst du gehen."

Sven lächelte ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann schulterte er seinen Rucksack und folgte Christoph.

"Es sind nur ein paar Tage, dann hast du deinen Bruder wieder", sagte Christoph.

"Ich weiß. Fiel mir nur schon immer schwer ihn alleine zu lassen, und jetzt erst recht."

"Lars ist hier in guten Händen. Und er wird ja zum Finale nach Berlin kommen."

"Ja, das ist schön, dass die beiden da hinkommen", freute sich Sven. "Dann müssen wir nur noch gewinnen."

"Davon gehe ich aber aus", lachte Christoph. 

"Wenn du auf der Tribüne sitzt", strahlte Sven. Es fühlte sich toll an, dass sein Meister dabei sein würde.

"Na mehr tun, als dir die Daumen drücken kann ich von da nicht."

"Das reicht schon. Allein zu wissen, dass du da bist."

"Dann kann ja nichts schief gehen. Und jetzt lass uns mal nen Zahn zulegen. Du musst ja pünktlich beim Training sein.“

Sven nickte und lief schneller. Er gab das Tempo vor, und wieder machten sie hinter den Alpen eine Pause, in der sie beide Blut tranken.

"Hast du schon mit einem deiner Teamkollegen telefoniert?" fragte Christoph.

"Ich hab Mats angerufen, unseren Kapitän. Dass es unserer Mutter besser geht und ich wieder ins Training einsteigen kann."

"Und er hatte keinen Verdacht geschöpft?"

"Nein. Unsere Mutter hatte ein Blutgerinnsel im Kopf, und es war sehr eng, aber sie wird wohl wieder ganz gesund werden. So erklären wir, warum wir so lange weg waren, aber wir brauchen kein Beileid zu ertragen - und irgendwann erklären, warum sie doch noch lebt."

Christoph nickte. "Sehr gut. Und wenn jemand fragt, wer ich bin und warum ich bei dir wohne?“

„Oh... darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht..."

"Aber Philippe und ich", sagte Christoph lächelnd. "Ich bin ein entfernter Cousin, der erst mal bei dir wohnt, weil er in Dortmund einen neuen Job gefunden hat."

"Oh, das ist eine gute Idee!", nickte Sven. "Das ist gar nicht so ungewöhnlich. Ein Kollege hat ein paar Jahre mit seinem Bruder zusammen gewohnt, weil der studiert hat.“

Christoph nickte. "Wir hatten Mario gefragt, was er davon hält und er fand sie auch gut."

"Ihr seid toll, alle beide. Alle drei!"

"Ihr beiden habt es euch verdient", sagte Christoph. "Wollen wir weiter?"

"Ja, können wir gerne", nickte Sven und packte die Dosen zusammen. Dann liefen sie weiter.

Sie liefen direkt bis nach Dortmund und dort zu Svens neuer Wohnung, die er übers Internet gefunden hatte.  
Den Umzug hatte er ebenfalls aus der Ferne organisiert, so dass die Wohnung zwar noch lange nicht fertig, aber zumindest halbwegs bewohnbar war.

"Ah unsere Lieferungen sind auch da", sagte Christoph und deutete auf einen Stapel sorgfältig verpackter Pakete, die im Wohnzimmer standen. Darin waren Blutkonserven und einige Flaschen mit besonderen Sorten.

„Gleich in den Kühlschrank?", schlug Sven vor. Die Küche war schon eingebaut gewesen.

„Einige ja, die restlichen kommen in den Vorratsschrank."

"Dann lass uns das mal machen", nickte Sven und begann die Flaschen und Dosen wegzuräumen.

"Mir gefällt Thomas Idee mit dem Schlachter übrigens", sagte Christoph. "Wir sollten uns hier auch so einen Schlachthof suchen, damit wir schnell an neues Blut kommen können."

"Es gibt einen Schlachthof hier in der Gegend", überlegte Sven. "Thomas hat jemanden, der ihn kennt und keine Fragen stellt."

"Wir können die Menschen auch beeinflussen Sven. Grade in solchen Situationen ist das manchmal auch besser."

Sven nickte, das wusste er. "Hagen... machte das. Aber es gefiel mir nie. Menschen so auszunutzen."

"Wir nutzen die Menschen nicht wirklich aus. Wir werden ordnungsgemäß bezahlen und die Erinnerungen nur leicht verändern. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie man das macht."

Sven nickte - und freute sich darauf. Es war schön sich darauf freuen zu können, denn er wusste, dass er von Christoph lernen würde, ohne dass der ihn unter Druck setzen würde.

Christoph sah auf seine Uhr. "Los, du musst zum Training", sagte er lächelnd. "Und vergiss nicht kurz Lars anzurufen, sonst versucht er noch herzulaufen. Und dafür ist er wirklich noch ein bisschen jung.“

Sven nickte und zückte das Handy. Er würde Lars auf dem Weg zu seiner alten Wohnung anrufen, von dort das Auto nehmen und zum Training fahren.

"Hab viel Spaß Sven", sagte Christoph lächelnd.

"Danke." Auch Sven lächelte - er fühlte sich so behütet, so geborgen bei Christoph.

Er nahm seine Sporttasche mit den Trainingsklamotten und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten. Unten auf der Straße wählte er Lars' Nummer.

"Endlich!" begrüßte Lars ihn. "Ich hab schon angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen."

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", lächelte Sven. "Wir sind ganz in Ruhe gelaufen, haben eine schöne Pause gemacht - und jetzt bin ich auf dem Weg zum Training. Training, das wirkt so... unwirklich."

"Ja, kann ich verstehen. Bist du nervös?"

"Schon. Ich hoffe, ich kriege unsere Story locker-flockig raus."

"Du hast doch schon mit Mats gesprochen und er hat dir geglaubt. Und niemand wird erwarten, dass du einen Witz nach dem anderen reißt. Sie werden alle ganz behutsam mit dir umgehen. Und wenn nicht... dann sag ich Christoph, dass er die bösen Dortmunder verhauen darf."

Sven lachte. "Ich hoffe, so weit kommt es nicht."

"Nein, das glaub ich eigentlich nicht. Dafür sind die meisten Dortmunder Jungs doch viel zu nett."

"Sie werden sich gut um mich kümmern", war Sven sicher.

"Ganz genau", lächelte Lars. "Und wie ist die Wohnung? Hat alles geklappt? Habt ihr genug zu trinken?"

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Die Wohnung ist noch ein bisschen leer, aber es ist alles da. Und das Blut auch."

"Dann muss ich mir offenbar wirklich keine Sorgen machen."

"Nein, es geht uns wirklich gut."

"Okay... dann werde ich mal wieder an mir und den Socken arbeiten...“

„Viel Erfolg", wünschte Sven ihm und verabschiedete sich. Er war inzwischen zu Hause angekommen und stieg in seinen Wagen.

Es fühlte sich irgendwie merkwürdig an, wieder in seinem Wagen zu sitzen und normal zum Training zu fahren. Dabei hatte er gar nicht so lange gefehlt.

Aber es war einfach so viel passiert. Lars war gestorben. Er hatte einen neuen Meister. Er hatte so tolle neue, vampirische Freunde!

Und er durfte ohne weiteres Fußball spielen. Mehr noch, sein Meister unterstützte ihn, fuhr sogar mit ihm zum Endspiel um auf der Tribüne zu sitzen!

Und Lars würde auch da sein.

Sein Bruder und Philippe, dessen Meister, würden zusammen anreisen - wohl mit dem Flugzeug, weil es von Florenz nach Berlin doch recht weit und Lars noch so jung war.

Das Lars überhaupt in der Lage dazu sein würde, war schon ein kleines Wunder. Es gab junge Vampire, die Monate brauchten, um mit den Umstellungen klar zu kommen.

Federico erklärte es damit, dass ihn Sven als sein Zwilling verwandelt hatte, und ihre Körper von Geburt an so viel gemeinsam hatten, dass es weniger Komplikationen bei der Verwandlung gab. Dennoch war auch er darüber erstaunt.

Inzwischen war er am Trainingsgelände angekommen und parkte seinen Wagen auf seinem üblichen Platz.


	2. Wiedersehen mit der Mannschaft

Sven stieg aus, sah sich kurz um - und bemerkte jemanden, der auf ihn zulief. Im ersten Moment war er erschrocken, die alte Angst vor Hagen kam wieder hoch, dann fühlte er aber, dass es ein Mensch war, Mats. "Sven!", rannte er auf ihn zu und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. "Alles okay bei dir?"

"Ja, alles gut", sagte Sven und erwiderte die Umarmung vorsichtig.

Christoph hatte recht gehabt, es war doch in Ordnung gewesen alleine herzukommen. Dass sein Cousin ihn zum Training begleitet, hätte komisch ausgesehen. Außerdem war er hier nicht alleine, und in so einer Umgebung mit Kollegen und Fans würde Hagen ihn nicht angreifen. Solange er gleich nach dem Training nach Hause fuhr, würde ihm nichts passieren.

Außerdem hatte Christoph gesagt, er würde mal ein bisschen durch Dortmund streifen, damit Hagen gleich wusste, dass Sven nicht allein hier war.

"Schön, dass du wieder da bist", freute sich Mats sichtlich und drückte ihn noch einmal fester an sich.

"Ihr habt mir auch gefehlt", sagte Sven lächelnd.

"Und deiner Mama geht es wieder besser?"

"Zum Glück ja. Lars bleibt noch ein bisschen bei ihr, aber sie hat gesagt, ich soll auf jeden Fall das Finale spielen."

"Ja, wir brauchen dich da. Und danach ist eh Sommerpause, und du kannst wieder zu ihr."

"Genau das war der Plan", nickte Sven. "Und wie geht's euch so?"

"Läuft alles, aber mit dir wär's besser gelaufen", lächelte Mats ihn an.

"Immerhin spielen wir auf jeden Fall nächstes Jahr international. Mehr war nach der verkorksten Saison nicht drin."

"Ich bin froh, dass wir das noch geschafft haben!", nickte Mats. "Also, kommst du gleich mit rein?"

Sven nickte und holte schnell seine Tasche, eher mit Mats neben sich zur Tür ging.

Hier wurde er freundlich-mitfühlend begrüßt, sie alle wussten von der angeblich schweren Erkrankung seiner Mutter.

Es gab ein paar Nachfragen, aber irgendwann scheuchte Mats die Jungs alle auf ihre Plätze.

Das Training tat gut. Natürlich war es anstrengend sich so langsam zu bewegen, aber es machte den Kopf frei, wieder mit den Jungs zusammen sein zu können.

Und er merkte selbst, dass er lange nicht mehr so entspannt trainiert hatte. Er konnte sogar mit den Jungs scherzen. Der Druck, dass Hagen ihn beobachtete, war einfach weg.

Er war... ja, er war wieder frei. Christoph war vielleicht ein Freund, ein Lehrer, Thomas nannte Jakob immer 'Mentor', aber er war nicht sein Meister.

Und das tat einfach gut.

Das Training lief gut, er hatte seine Kräfte stets unter Kontrolle und konnte konzentriert mitarbeiten. Der Trainer lobte ihn mehrfach, dass er trotz der angeblichen Belastung so gut war.

"Wollen wir gleich noch was essen gehen?" fragte Mats ihn, als das Training beendet war und sie zurück in die Kabine gingen.

"Gerne", nickte Sven. Er hatte zwar noch immer nicht viele Speisen ausprobiert - Hagen war da immer sehr abweisend gewesen, und mit den Vampiren in Florenz hatten sie andere Sachen gemacht - aber er würde schon etwas finden, das er ertragen konnte.

"Schön", sagte Mats. "Zum Italiener?"

Pasta mit Tomatensauce, das würde Sven gut essen können - also nickte er zustimmend. "Klingt gut."

"Na dann beeile dich mal mit dem Duschen", sagte Mats lachend. "Ich hab Hunger."

"Du hast immer Hunger", knurrte Sven. Und er selbst hatte Durst, offenbar hatte der lange Lauf doch etwas an seinen Reserven gekratzt. Er musste mal sehen, ob und wo er sich eine Dose genehmigen konnte.

Er hatte eine mit, in seiner Sporttasche für genauso einen Notfall verstaut, aber er musste sie halt auch irgendwie unauffällig trinken.

Vielleicht, wenn er sie auf die Toilette schmuggelte...?

Das wäre vermutlich die beste Lösung.

Erstmal duschen, beschloss er, und verschwand mit einigen anderen unter dem warmen Wasser.

Natürlich hätte er nicht duschen müssen, schließlich schwitzte er nicht. Aber das wäre erstens auffällig und zweitens fühlte sich so eine warme Dusche einfach toll an.

So ließ er das warme Wasser recht lange mit geschlossenen Augen genüsslich über seinen Körper fließen.

Erst als er Mats hörte, der seinen Namen rief, löste er sich von dem angenehmen Gefühl und verließ die Dusche.

Schnell zog er sich an - also, schnell für Menschen - und schnappte sich seinen kleinen Rucksack. "Du, ich muss noch mal aufs Klo..."

"Ich warte auf dem Parkplatz", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Bis gleich." Erleichtert ging Sven schnell zu den Toiletten und trank hastig aus der Dose.

Am besten sollte er in Zukunft vor dem Training was trinken. Dann könnte er sowas hoffentlich vermeiden.

Mit diesem Entschluss packte er die Dose schnell ein und wusch sich pro Forma die Hände, dann ging auch er nach draußen

Mats lehnte an seinem Wagen und spielte auf seinem Smartphone herum.

"So, da bin ich", grinste Sven ihn an.

"Sehr schön", sagte Mats und steckte das Smartphone ein. "Fahren wir mit meinem Wagen?“

„Gern", nickte Sven. "Wenn du mich nachher wieder hier ablieferst?“

„Ja klar. Pünktlich zum zweiten Training", lachte Mats und stieg in seinen Wagen.

„Dann los", nickte Sven, der schnell platzgenommen hatte.

Mats startete den Wagen, stellte das Radio an und fuhr los. "Du hattest am Telefon erwähnt, dass du ne neue Wohnung hast?“

„Ja, heller und etwas größer. Außerdem ist mein Cousin mit eingezogen.“

„Oh, ein Cousin? Wo kommt der denn plötzlich her?" fragte Mats neugierig.

"Aus Rosenheim?", erwiderte Sven. "Ist der Sohn von meinem Onkel. Ähm - dem Bruder von meinem Vater. Christoph. Er hat hier einen Job angefangen.“

„Schön. Ist immer toll, wenn man jemanden aus der Familie um sich hat.“

„Ich hab ja Lars, aber Christoph und ich haben uns auch immer gut verstanden.“

„Lars ist aber in Leverkusen und nicht hier in Dortmund. Das meinte ich damit.“

„Ja, das stimmt." Und jetzt war er noch viel weiter weg.

"So, da wären wir", sagte Mats und parkte den Wagen vor ihrem Stammitaliener.

"Super!"

Die beiden stiegen aus und betraten das kleine Restaurant.

Wie üblich wurden sie vom Inhaber herzlich begrüßt und wenig später saßen sie an einem Tisch und blätterten durch die Speisekarten.

Pasta - die mit Tomatensauce war nicht mehr auf der Speisekarte. Dann vielleicht eine Pizza? Mit Gemüse? Bei den letzten Spielen hatte Sven das Essen als unangenehme Pflicht angesehen, aber nachdem die Freunde in Florenz zum Teil wirklich gerne aßen, wollte er es auch versuchen.

"Alles okay, Sven?“

„Ja, klar... ich glaub, ich nehme ne Pizza.“

„Mhm, Pizza klingt gut...“

„Irgendwas leckeres... nicht zu salzig, darauf kann ich irgendwie gerade nicht.

Mats grinste. "Also ich nehme was scharfes.“

Innerlich schüttelte sich Sven. Etwas Scharfes, da würde ihm doch die Schleimhäute wegätzen! "Ich glaube ich nehme die vegetarische Pizza", sagte er. Das war hoffentlich ungefährlich.

"Keine Salami? Bist du echt gesund?“

„Ich will doch richtig fit am Samstag sein. Und wenn wir schon mit Pizza sündigen, dann wenigstens halbwegs gesund.“

„Na gut, dann mach mal", ließ Mats sich wohl überzeugen.

"Hast du dich auch entschieden?“

„Ja, die Pizza Diabolo mit Peperoni."

Sven nickte und hob die Hand und kurz darauf gaben sie ihre Bestellungen auf. Zu den Pizzas tranken sie Apfelschorle und Wasser - Sven war glücklich, dass es keinen Wein gab, den hatte er seit seiner Verwandlung noch nicht versucht.

"Erzähl mal, was hast du für den Sommer so geplant?" fragte Mats.

Kurz überlegte Sven, wie er es am besten ausdrücken konnte. "Lars und ich wollten wohl nach Italien.“

„Und wohin genau?“

„Wir haben uns die Toskana ausgesucht. Gutes Essen, schöne Landschaft, tolles Wetter.“

„Klingt sehr gut.“

„Ja, denken wir auch. Wir werden es uns einfach gut gehen lassen.“

„Habt ihr nach der schlimmen Zeit ja auch verdient."

Sven nickte, auch wenn er einen Moment brauchte um die Anspielung auf die angebliche Erkrankung ihrer Mutter zu verstehen. "Wenn wir da in der Gegend um Florenz oder so bleiben dann sind wir auch nah genug... falls etwas sein sollte.“

„Ich dachte es geht ihr besser. Oder rechnet ihr mit einem Rückschlag?“

„Nein, nein, aber man ist ja doch unruhig.“

„Glaub ich dir sofort.“

„Aber eigentlich können wir ganz beruhigt sein. Das Schlimmste ist überstanden. Sie kann reden, alleine essen - nur das Laufen muss sie noch wieder üben, aber dafür fährt sie in die Reha."

Mats lächelte ihn an. "Das hört sich wirklich alles ziemlich gut an. Und in einer Woche, kannst du dich dann auch endlich richtig entspannen.“

„Ja, am besten mit einem Pokal!“

„Das wünsche ich mir auch. Wäre ein toller Abschluss. Für uns, aber vor allem für Kelly und Kloppo...“

„Ja, besonders für die beiden", nickte Sven. Er mochte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass die beiden nächste Saison nicht mehr zur Mannschaft gehören würden.

"Wird komisch, nächste Saison", sagte Mats.

"Ja", murmelte Sven.

"Du... hast aber nicht vor, zu gehen, oder?" fragte Mats. "Ich mein, nach nem Trainerwechsel denkt man ja schon über so was nach.“

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Klar ist es ein Wechsel, aber... der Tuchel macht das sicher auch gut. Und der Verein ist nicht nur der Trainer.“

„Das ist gut. Wir brauchen dich.“

„Wir... das heißt, dass du auch bleibst?"

Mats nickte. "Ja, werde ich. Ich... irgendwie bin ich das Dortmund schuldig. Und ich fühle mich immer noch wohl hier. Und so alt bin ich ja nun auch noch nicht, dass ich nicht irgendwann noch nach England gehen könnte.“

„Schön. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre das hier unser sportlicher Ruin, hier in Dortmund.“

„Neven wird auch bleiben", sagte Mats. "Ist auch noch nicht offiziell, aber er hat's mir schon gesagt.“

„Super", lächelte Sven. "Dann wird die nächste Saison bestimmt auch wieder erfolgreicher und besser.“

„Ja. Und du hast Insiderwissen, über unsere Leverkusener-Verstärkung", lachte Mats. "Dein Bruder kennt Gonzo ja noch ein ganzes Stückchen besser als ich.“

„Er ist ein ganz umgänglicher Lars meint, man kann viel Spaß mit ihm haben. Nur im Spiel nicht - da kann er ganz schön giftig werden.“

„Das weiß ich", schnaubte Mats. "Kleiner Kampfstier.“

Sven lachte leise. "Das trifft es!"

Mats grinste und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Wir müssen langsam los."

Sven sah noch einmal auf seinen geleerten Teller. Es war kein Genuss gewesen, aber doch recht erträglich. "Ich zahle", beschloss er und winkte den Inhaber heran.

Nachdem sie gezahlt hatten, fuhr Mats sie zurück zum Trainingsgelände. "Pass auf, du wirst die nächsten Tage bestimmt noch von so einigen Mitspielern zum Essen entführt werden", meinte Mats grinsend.

"Wieso das?", fragte Sven, der das nun echt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

"Weil dir alle zeigen wollen, dass sie froh sind, dass du wieder hier bist und sie für dich da sind.“

„Das ist schön. Das wusste ich auch immer."

"Trotzdem möchten die Jungs dir das nochmal zeigen.“

„Ja, das ist lieb von ihnen.“

„So, da wären wir", sagte Mats, als sie auf dem Parkplatz angekommen waren.

"Dann auf in die zweite Runde.“

„Mir wäre jetzt zwar eher nach einem Mittagsschläfchen, aber das steht wohl nicht auf dem Programm.“

„Du meinst, Fragen hilft auch nicht?"

Mats lachte auf. "Das möchte ich sehen, wie du Kloppo das fragst.“

„Siehe und lerne", lachte Sven, während sie zu den Kabinen gingen.

Plötzlich sah er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln und als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er Emil, der ihn vom anderen Ende des Parkplatzes beobachtete.

Shirt, dachte Sven, und sofort durchströmte ihn tiefe Angst.

"Sven? Alles okay?“

„Ja... ja, geht schon", murmelte Sven.

"Du guckst aber so komisch", sagte Mats und drehte ebenfalls den Kopf. Aber Emil war inzwischen verschwunden, wie Sven feststellte.

Sven nickte nur leicht. "Ich hab gedacht, ich hätte gerade jemanden gesehen...“

„Ah okay", sagte Mats und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Aber ich hab mich wohl getäuscht.“

Jedenfalls hoffte Sven das. Trotzdem würde er gleich bei Christoph anrufen und ihm erzählen, dass er glaube Emil gesehen zu haben.

Er machte sich schnell mit den anderen fertig, dann trat er mit dem Handy auf den Flur und rief schnell bei seinem Meister an.

"Hallo Sven", meldete sich Christoph. "Ist alles gut bei dir?“

„Ja... nein. Ich hab gerade Emil gesehen.“

„Wo?" fragte Christoph sofort alarmiert.

"Am Trainingsgelände. Wir waren gerade Essen, Mats und ich, und als wir zurückkamen...“

„Ich werde mich in der Gegend da mal umsehen", sagte Christoph. "Trainer du in Ruhe und wenn du fertig bist, dann treffen wir uns an deinem Wagen auf dem Parkplatz.“

„Gut - danke. Wir sehen uns dann... in zwei Stunden."

Christoph legte grußlos auf.

Sven erlaubte es sich für einen kleinen Moment durchzuatmen. Christoph würde in wenigen Minuten hier sein, wenn er auf den Platz trat, würde er da sein.  
Emil würde damit keine Gefahr mehr sein - weder für ihn, noch für einen seiner Teamkollegen.

Christoph war ein alter, starker Vampir, allein seine Anwesenheit würde ihn schützen.

"Na, mit wem hast du noch telefoniert?" hörte Sven plötzlich hinter sich Eriks Stimme.

"Meinem Cousin." Es war sicher am besten möglichst nah an der Wahrheit zu bleiben. "Er ist bei mir eingezogen.“

„Spielt er auch Fußball?" fragte Erik und schob ihn dabei sanft Richtung Trainingsplatz.

"Nein. Er hat hier einen Job gefunden, und da bietet es sich ja an, dass er zu mir zieht. Wir haben uns immer gut verstanden."

Erik nickte. "Ja, irgendwie lässt die Begeisterung fürs Alleinleben nach ner Weile nach. Man ist halt allein.“

„Genau das ist es. Und Christoph ist echt klasse, ganz unkompliziert.“

„Schön. Und bringst du ihn mal mit?" fragte Erik neugierig wie immer.

"Bestimmt. Mal sehen, wann es passt.“

"Bring ihn doch morgen zum Training mit. Dann kann er zugucken. Oder muss er da arbeiten?“

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich werde ihn gleich mal fragen. Nachher."

Erik lächelte. "Gut und jetzt laufen wir uns mal besser warm."

Sven nickte, er hoffte, dass Christoph schon da war.

So unauffällig wie möglich sah er zum Zaun, wo immer ein paar Fans standen und tatsächlich sah er dort für einen Moment Christoph stehen.

Erleichtert nickte er ihm kurz zu, dann begann er mit den anderen sich warmzumachen. Er schaffte es sogar Emil erst mal völlig aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

So trainierte er konzentriert und wurde sogar von seinem Trainer gelobt.

Nach dem Training beeilte er sich mit dem Duschen und anziehen und eilte dann nach draußen auf den Parkplatz.


	3. Kannst du eigentlich Autofahren?

Christoph wartete bereits auf ihn. Er stand unauffällig neben Svens Wagen, aber Sven wusste, dass er die Umgebung genau beobachtete.

"So sieht also ein Fußballtraining aus", begrüßte Christoph ihn mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ja, für die Menschen ist das ziemlich anstrengend.“

Christoph lachte. "Ja, einige wirkten ziemlich erschöpft.“

„Es fiel mir zu Beginn nicht einfach, ebenfalls erschöpft auszusehen.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Also... wo genau hast du Emil gesehen?“

„Da drüben", deutete Sven auf ein paar Büsche links von ihnen.

"Hm... ich vermute er war hier, um dich einzuschüchtern.“

„Ja, aber er weiß, dass ich wieder hier bin", murmelte Sven.

"Das hätten wir auch kaum geheim halten können", sagte Christoph und grinste dann. "Wir sollten mal einsteigen, sonst sind wir gleich von einem Haufen ziemlich neugierig aussehender Fußballer umringt.“

„Einige wollten meinen Cousin schon kennenlernen", erwiderte Sven das Grinsen und setzte sich ans Steuer. "Kannst du eigentlich Autofahren?“

„Ähm... ja. Irgendwie. Ein bisschen.“

„Wie kann man irgendwie ein bisschen Autofahren?“

„Ich komme auf geraden Strecken gut klar. Ohne Gegenverkehr.“

„Du hast es nie gelernt."

Christoph grinste. "Nein. Aber ich finde Autos echt toll.“

„Dann kannst du ja die Zeit hier nutzen den Führerschein zu machen", schlug Sven vor.

Christoph sah ihn mit großen Augen. "Ich... so richtig mit Fahrschule? Bei einem menschlichen Fahrlehrer?“

„Nicht?", fragte Sven etwas unsicher. "Dann kannst du es lernen und ganz offiziell fahren.“

„Oh das wird lustig", lachte Christoph. "Unterricht bei einem Menschen nehmen. Warte bis ich das Philippe erzähle!“

„Der... wird sich drüber amüsieren?“

„Mehr als das.“

„Mehr?“

„Er wird mich gnadenlos damit aufziehen. Du hast es noch nicht erlebt, aber Philippe kann einen sehr fiesen Humor haben.“

„Dann werdet ihr viel Spaß damit haben.“

„Okay, ich versuche es", sagte Christoph. "Aber erst nach dem Finale. Das sind nur noch ein paar Tage und in der kurzen Zeit schaffe ich das wohl eh nicht.“

„Nein, nein, dafür braucht man länger.“

„Wie lange denn? Ich mein, so schwierig kann das doch auch nicht sein.“

„Naja, so ein, zwei Wochen mindestens. Wenn du die Verkehrsregeln schon kennst und so.“

„Naja... richtig kennen würde ich dazu nun auch nicht sagen...“

„Außerdem wohnst du schon lange in Italien... das hilft auch nicht", lachte Sven fröhlich. Die Begegnung mit Emil hatte er schon verdrängt.

"Ich seh's schon kommen, ich werde durchfallen", lachte Christoph. "Seit über 300 Jahren Vampir, aber unfähig beim Autofahren.“

Sven lachte. "Du bist bestimmt super im... Kutschen fahren?“

„Reiten. Auf Pferden. Kutschen sind was für Ladys.“

„Reiten? Boah, ich hab als Kind nur ab und zu mal Pferde gestreichelt...“

„Ich lerne Autofahren und du reiten, okay?" fragte Christoph. "Mario und Thomas können auch reiten, die könnten dir auch helfen.“

„Aber Tiere mögen uns nicht...“

"Auf dem Hof von Thomas Neffen gibt es ein paar Tiere, die dulden uns", sagte Christoph.

"Echt? Pferde?“

Christoph nickte. "Echte, lebende Pferde.“

„Ich glaub, das würde mir Spaß machen.“

„Dann machen wir das so", sagte Christoph zufrieden.

Sven nickte. "Das klingt nach einem tollen Deal.“

„Find ich auch. Du... übst mit mir, oder? Damit ich bei dem Mensch nicht total blamiere."

"Ja, natürlich. Wir fahren nachts raus... und wir üben die Theorie.“

„Danke", sagte Christoph erleichtert.

"Dann schaffst du das ganz schnell.“

„Und Philippe kriegen wir auch noch dazu, dass er seinen Führerschein macht.“

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

Christoph lachte. "Und jetzt erzähl doch mal von deinem Tag.

Sven lächelte. "Das erste Training war schön", begann er und erzählte dann ausführlich - auch von Emil.

Christoph hörte ihm geduldig zu und stellte auch ein paar Fragen, vor allem nach dem Ablauf der Reise nach Berlin und den nächsten Tagen. "Es würde mich wundern, wenn Hagen oder Emil in dieser Zeit was unternehmen. Ich glaube, du bist erst mal sicher.“

„Ich hoffe es. Aber es wird gut sein, wenn du in der Nähe bleibst.“

"Ich bleib immer in der Nähe", versprach Christoph.

„Danke“, nickte Sven erleichtert.

Inzwischen waren sie bei Svens neuer Wohnung angekommen und sie stiegen aus und gingen hoch.

"Ich war vorhin übrigens bei diesem Schlachthof da“, erzählte Christoph.

“Und?“ fragte Sven sofort nach.

"Es wird kein Problem werden. Ich habe mit dem Schichtleiter gesprochen, einem Moritz Baumann, der wird uns mit Blut versorgen."

“Das ist gut“, sagte Sven.

"Er war sehr nett und verständnisvoll, als ich ihm von der Zucht von Vampirfledermäusen erzählte."

Sven sah Christoph mit großen Augen an, dann fing er laut an zu lachen. „Vampir...fledermäuse?“

"Ja, wir züchten hier amerikanische Vampirfledermäuse. Die leben von Blut."

Sven kicherte immer noch. „Wenn ich das Lars erzähle...!“

"Dann wird er sich gemeinsam mit Philippe köstlich darüber amüsieren“, grinste Christoph.

“Wie bist du nur auf diese Idee gekommen?“

"Ich finde diese Tiere schon lange faszinierend. Sie werden ganz schön groß“, zeigte Christoph eine Länge von etwa 40 Zentimetern, „So eine Spannweite. Und sie leben nur von Blut, so wie wir. Eigentlich müssten wir uns sie wirklich als Haustier halten."

“Ich... 40 Zentimeter? Das ist riesig!“ sagte Sven mit einem leichten Schaudern.

"Ich sag doch, ganz spannende Tiere."

“Gruselig trifft es eher.“

"Nicht gruseliger als wir, Sven."

“Hm... vermutlich.“

"Und sie leben ja nicht hier."

“Das wiederum beruhigt mich ein wenig“, lachte Sven.

"Also, willst du das Blut mal probieren? Dieser Schichtleiter hat sie in Beutel gefüllt, damit kann man das Blut für die Tiere besser dosieren, meinte er."

“Aus Beuteln? Nach Flaschen und Dosen noch ne neue Möglichkeit“, grinste Sven. „Dann mal her mit dem Beutelchen.“

Christoph grinste und griff in den Kühlschrank. Hier stapelten sich einige Beutel. „Rind okay?"

“Natürlich“, sagte Sven.

"Dann hier“, reichte ihm Christoph einen Beutel mit einem Schraubverschluss.

“Erinnert mich irgendwie an diese Blutbeutel aus dem Krankenhaus“, murmelte Sven.

Christoph nickte. „Hast du von denen schon mal getrunken?"

“Nein! Das... das wäre doch irgendwie komisch, oder?“

"Naja, ich mein ja nur - es wirkte so, als würdest du sie kennen."

“Ich... hab dabei zugesehen. Wie Emil aus so einem Beutel getrunken hat. Hagen... hatte mich wieder für irgendwas bestraft und ich durfte nicht trinken. Emil fand es wohl lustig, vor mir den Beutel auszutrinken...“

Auch, wenn es für Vampire mehr als unüblich war, legte Christoph ihm jetzt mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das wird nie wieder passieren."

“Ich weiß“, sagte Sven leise. „Und ich versuche auch, nicht mehr über Hagen und Emil und so nachzudenken. Aber es ist schwer...“

"Natürlich - es war eine schwere Zeit und hat dich geprägt. Es war das erste, das du als neu erschaffener Vampir gelernt hast."

“Ich bin so froh, dass Lars das erspart bleibt“, sagte Sven. „So, aber jetzt will ich von diesem Blut hier probieren.“

"Klar, hier“, reichte Christoph ihm einen der Beutel.

Die beiden Vampire probierten von dem Blut und auch wenn das mit dem Beutel ungewohnt war, war das Blut gut trinkbar und hatte immerhin keinen Nachgeschmack, wie es bei den Dosen passieren konnte.

"Du kannst immer eine Dose im Rucksack haben“, schlug Christoph vor. „In einer Innentasche oder so."

“Ja, darauf musste ich heute nach dem ersten Training schon zurückgreifen. Am besten wird es sein, wenn ich morgens vor dem Training gleich was trinke“, sagte Sven.

"Ja, das solltest du grundsätzlich tun. Dann kannst du dich auf alles andere besser konzentrieren. Außerdem bist du so jung, dass du noch sehr regelmäßig Blut brauchst."

“Weil ich schwach bin“, sagte Sven leise.

"Schwach? Wer behauptet das?"

“Hagen... Wenn ein junger Vampir ständig Blut braucht, dann ist er schwach. Emil brauchte am Anfang nur alle zwei Wochen einen Schluck. Jedenfalls hat Hagen das immer erzählt.“

"Ein junger Vampir braucht jeden Tag Blut, Sven. Alles andere ist nicht nur unmenschlich... unvampirisch... und ungesund, sondern auch noch gefährlich.“ Christoph strich über Svens Schulter. „Man kann bei ganz jungen Vampiren wie dir oder Lars, und auch bei Mario noch gar nicht genau sagen, wie stark sie einmal werden."

“Mario ist doch jetzt schon so stark. Und seine Fähigkeit... die ist so toll. Damit kann er so viel Gutes tun.“

"Mario ist nur stark, weil er die Fähigkeit geerbt hat. Als ich ihn kennengelernt habe, war er nicht stärker als du jetzt bist."

“Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen.“

"Glaub es mir einfach, ja?"

Sven nickte. „Meinst du ich bekommen auch eine richtige Fähigkeit? Ich mein außer meinem giftigen Biss... das ist ja irgendwie gar keine richtige Fähigkeit...“

"Du hast noch eine andere, Sven. Und das mit noch nicht einmal einem halben Jahr."

“Von welcher anderen sprichst du?“ fragte Sven.

"Deine Kommunikation mit Lars."

“Oh... ja“, sagte Sven und lächelte. „Das stimmt. Das fühlt sich immer nur so natürlich und normal an.“

"Damit ist es eine ganz besonders starke Fähigkeit - wenn sie so natürlich kommt. Mario ist immer ganz verausgabt, wenn er geheilt hat."

Sven lächelte noch tiefer. „Aber er ist bestimmt auch anstrengender Leute zu heilen, statt nur mit seinem Zwilling zu sprechen.“

"Das kann ich nicht beurteilen - ich kann weder das eine noch das andere."

Sven biss sich schnell auf die Lippe, ehe er eine dumme Frage stellen konnte. Vampire redeten nicht über ihre Fähigkeiten und es gehörte sich nicht, danach zu fragen.

"Na los, stell sie, die Frage“, lächelte Christoph ihn an.

“Wirklich?“ fragte Sven kaum hörbar.

"Ich werde dir niemals etwas tun oder dir etwas übel nehmen. Du kannst mich alles fragen."

Sven nickte. „Was ist deine Fähigkeit?“

"Ich kann Wasser manipulieren. Es bewegen, es irgendwo entstehen lassen oder es entziehen."

Sven bekam große Augen. „Wow!“

Christoph lächelte ihn an und trat an das Waschbecken. Er drehte den Hahn auf, das Wasser stieg senkrecht auf, anstatt in den Abfluss laufen, dann ließ Christoph verschiedene Gebilde entstehen, ehe es gezielt und ohne zu spritzen im Ausguss verschwand.

Sven sah ihm beeindruckt dabei zu. „Das ist total cool!“

Christoph lächelte, „Es macht auch Spaß. Wenn wir ein Fest feiern im Clanhaus, da spiele ich immer ein bisschen mit Wasser herum."

“Ihr... Wir feiern Feste?“ fragte Sven.

"Rauschende Bälle“, lächelte Christoph. „Meistens über zwei, drei Tage."

“Bei Hagen im Clan wurde nie gefeiert. Da gab es höchstens mal Konferenzen. Keine Ahnung, worum es darin ging, da durften junge Vampire nicht hin.“

"Verhandlungen und so was, da nehmen bei uns auch keine jungen Vampire teil. Aber die sind sehr selten und sooo langweilig."

“Kann ich mir vorstellen. Selbst bei uns im Verein können Besprechungen... sie ziehen sich teilweise ziemlich in die Länge. Und da geht es dann um Dinge, dich ich mag.“

"Auf jeden Fall werden alle hinterher über die Entscheidungen informiert."

“Ich staune immer wieder darüber, wie anders hier alles läuft“, sagte Sven.

"Und ich wunder mich, wie es bei Hagen läuft, in dem Clan. So waren wir nicht mal vor dreihundert Jahren."

“Vermutlich sind alle Clans verschieden, oder?“

"Ja, es gibt da eine weite Spannbreite. Wir gehören zu den recht modernen und liberalen Clans."

“Deshalb ist es bei uns auch okay, wenn man sich in jemanden verliebt.“

"Ja, genau. Bei uns wird niemand wie auch immer gequält, und jeder darf seine Entscheidungen treffen."

“Das ist ne Erleichterung.“

Christoph lächelte ihn an. „Du kannst dich ganz entspannen."

“Ich weiß das. Ich muss mich nur dran gewöhnen“, sagte Sven. „Das ist heute einfach so mit Mats essen gehen konnte, das war so... schön! Hagen hätte das nie erlaubt.“

„Ich möchte dich glücklich sehen, Sven. Und so etwas macht dich glücklich."

“Sehr glücklich.“

"Dann habe ich ja meine Aufgabe für heute erfüllt."

“Ich bin froh, dass du mein Mei... mein Mentor bist“, sagte Sven.

"Und ich habe es mit dir als Schützling auch gut getroffen."

Sven strahlte. „Kommst du morgen vielleicht wieder zum Training? Aber diesmal... ich würde dir gern ein paar von meinen Kollegen vorstellen. Mats und Erik und so. Die sind auch schon total neugierig auf meinen Cousin.“

Christoph lachte leise. „Dann sollten wir uns mal eine genauere Geschichte ausdenken."

“Ja. Vor allem Erik kann einem Löcher in den Bauch fragen. Und Mats auch. Und Neven erst. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sind die alle schrecklich neugierig“, grinste Sven.

"Dann haben wir heute ja was zu tun“, grinste Christoph.

“Ist es okay, wenn ich vorher schnell bei Lars anrufe?“

Christoph stutzte kurz, dann nickte er. „Du musst mich nicht fragen."

Sven lächelte und zog sein Handy hervor. „Ich bin auf dem Balkon“, sagte er und wählte Lars Nummer, während er auf den Balkon trat, der vom Wohnzimmer abging.

Waren hier am Morgen auch schon Balkonmöbel gewesen, oder hatte Christoph sie besorgt? Auf jeden Fall konnte Sven sich hier gemütlich hinsetzen.

“Sven!“ begrüßte Lars ihn sofort. „Hast du dein Training gut überstanden?“

"Ja, hat Spaß gemacht. Ich soll dich von allen grüßen - und du sollst Mama grüßen“, richtete Sven aus.

“Mach ich“, grinste Lars. „Du klingst fröhlich.“

"Ja, es geht mir so gut. Christoph ist toll, weißt du? Ich durfte mit Mats essen gehen, und er meint, er würde alles machen, damit ich glücklich werde!"

“Das sagt Philippe auch immer. Er ist auch schon ganz neugierig auf meine Kollegen vom Verein. Ich hab sie ihm heute alle im Internet auf der Vereinshomepage gezeigt“, erzählte Lars.

Sven lächelte glücklich. Lars ging es gut, und er scheint mit Philippe ähnliches Glück zu haben wie er selbst mit Christoph.

“Haben die Jungs dir viele Fragen wegen Mama gestellt?“ fragte Lars.

"Es ging so - sie sind da sehr zurückhaltend. Aber ich hab gesagt, dass sie jetzt noch in der Reha wäre, aber alles würde gut werden."

“Das ist gut. Und... hast du Hagen gesehen?“

Mist, das hatte er Lars nicht erzählen wollen, aber er konnte ihn auch nicht anlügen. „Emil war heute Vormittag da und hat mich beobachtet. Ab morgen wird Christoph mit zum Training kommen."

“Das ist gut. Philippe meinte zwar, dass Hagen nichts versuchen wird, aber man weiß ja nie. Und dieser Emil scheint ja auch nicht ganz klar im Kopf zu sein.“

"Er ist Hagen hörig."

“Solche Leute sind immer gefährlich - egal ob Mensch oder Vampir. Du bist vorsichtig, oder?“

"Ja, natürlich. Christoph passt auf mich auf."

"Das wollte ich hören."

"Und wie sieht es bei euch so aus? Außer, dass es wohl wärmer sein wird."

"Philippe hat mir ein bisschen mehr von Florenz gezeigt und ich trainiere hart um mich wieder normal bewegen zu können", erzählte Lars.

"Du wirst es sicher bald schaffen", war Sven überzeugt. "Und Philippe macht das bestimmt gut mit dir."

"Ja, Philippe ist echt voll nett. Auch wenn er von Fußball ja wirklich nicht die Bohne versteht."

Sven lachte. "Erzähl!"

"Ach er war ganz fasziniert davon, als ich ihm mal so erzählt hab, wie die Trainingsabläufe und so bei uns sind", sagte Lars. "Oder wie das mit der Quali für die internationalen Spiele läuft." 

"Christoph war auch ganz beeindruckt vom Training. Dass es für die Menschen so anstrengend ist."

"Ist halt Sport und Sport ist anstrengend", lachte Lars.

"Ja, das versuche ich ihm auch klar zu machen."

"Spüren wird er es wohl nicht, oder? Ich meine - ich bin zwar müde, aber nicht so wie nach einem Training.“

"Nein, für uns ist es eher anstrengend, weil wir so langsam machen müssen. Aber das Training an sich ist nicht hart."

Lars lachte. "Und das ständige aufpassen, dass man nichts kaputtmacht.“

„Ja... Fang am besten bald an mit echten Fußbällen zu üben. Die gehen echt leicht kaputt, wenn man da zu fest gegen tritt...“

„Oh", machte Lars. "Das sollte ich dann echt üben.“

Sven nickte. "Und bei allem anderen musst du auch vorsichtig sein. Die Dinge sehen manchmal stabil aus, aber wir sind so viel stärker als Menschen...“

„Wir dürfen auch die Menschen nicht richtig anfassen, hat Thomas mich schon gewarnt.“

„Oh ja, das könnte leicht böse enden.“

„Ich soll mit Luftballons üben.“

„Das ist ne super Idee", sagte Sven sofort.

"Ich hab echt schiss davor jemanden ernsthaft zu verletzen.“

„Das wirst du schon nicht. Du wirst automatisch ganz vorsichtig sein.“

„Ich hoffe es!“

"Ich hab auch noch niemandem weh getan, obwohl ich nicht mit Luftballons üben durfte. Die Menschen, die du umarmst oder so, die magst du ja, deshalb bist du vorsichtig.“

„Dann vertrau ich dir einfach mal.“

„Ich würde dich nie anlügen", sagte Sven.

"Ich weiß. Und du kennst mich.“

„Besser als jeden anderen.“

„Dann kannst du mich auch einschätzen.“

Sven nickte. "Und deshalb weiß ich auch so gut, dass du langsam ins Bett gehörst. Du hast doch bestimmt den ganzen Tag noch nicht geruht, oder?“

„Doch, heute Mittag. Philippe passt da ganz genau auf. Ich bin jetzt aber auch schon wieder vier Stunden auf.“

„Dann ruhe dich schön aus, ja? Und grüß Philippe von mir. Und die anderen auch.“

„Mach ich, versprochen. Wir reden morgen wieder?“

„Natürlich!" sagte Sven. "Bis morgen."

Er hörte, wie Lars auflegte, dann ließ auch er das Handy sinken.

Lars klang fröhlich. Es ging ihm gut und er kam erstaunlich gut mit seinem neuen Dasein als Vampir zurecht.

Er selbst hatte damit so viel mehr Schwierigkeiten gehabt, dabei hatte er sich doch bewusst dafür entschieden! Aber natürlich machte Lars auch ganz andere Erfahrungen als er selbst. Und - ganz wichtig - er hatte ihn, Sven.

"Na, bei deinem Bruder alles ok?" hörte er Christophs Stimme hinter sich.

"Ja, klar. Philippe passt gut auf ihn auf.“

„Weiß ich. Aber du vermisst ihn trotzdem ziemlich.“

„Ja, das tu ich. Aber in ein paar Tagen sehe ich ihn ja schon wieder.“

Christoph lächelte. "So, dann erzähl mir doch mal, was Fußballer nach einem vollen Trainingstag so mit ihrem Abend anstellen.“

„Zocken", grinste Sven und begann dann Christoph vom allgemeinen Tagesablauf eines Fußballspielers zu erklären.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Auch die nächsten Tage liefen in einem ähnlichen Rhythmus ab. Gleich am nächsten Tag besuchte Christoph Sven ganz offiziell beim Training und lernte so einen großen Teil der Mannschaft kennen, die alle neugierig auf Svens Cousin waren.  
  
Da Christoph angeblich erst am folgenden Montag in seinem neuen Job anfangen würde, konnte er Sven auch die nächsten Tage ganz offiziell zum Training begleiten.  
  
Am einzigen freien Nachmittag der Finalwoche fuhren Christoph und Sven dann Möbel kaufen. Eine Premiere für Christoph, der noch nie in seinem Leben bei Ikea gewesen war und wie ein kleines Kind mit großen Augen durch die Ausstellungsräume ging.  
  
"Und die Regale müssen wir jetzt echt selbst zusammenbauen?" fragte Christoph auf dem Heimweg.  
  
„Ja. Das ist wie Lego", grinste Sven.  
  
Christoph grinste kopfschüttelnd. "Zu meiner Zeit bekam man die Möbel noch fertig zusammengebaut.“  
  
„Zu deiner Zeit hat aber auch die Oma die Möbel gekauft und den Urenkeln vererbt. Aber das Zusammenbauen macht Spaß.“  
  
„Dann hast du das schon mal gemacht, ja?“  
  
„Ja, natürlich."  
  
Christoph nickte. "Aber trotzdem... ich mein, es gibt doch bestimmt Läden, wo man auch fertige Möbel kaufen kann, oder?“  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Aber... da kann man die Möbel nicht gleich mitnehmen.“  
  
„Und wie lange halten die Dinger?" fragte Christoph.  
  
"Lange. Also - doch, die halten schon lange. Vielleicht nicht wie deine Erbstücke, aber schon lange genug."  
  
Nachdenklich runzelte Christoph die Stirn. "Und es gibt trotzdem noch Tischler und so?“  
  
„Ja, gibt es. Aber vielleicht nicht mehr so viele wie zu deiner Zeit.“  
  
„Die Menschen sind schon seltsam", meinte Christoph. "Aber ich freue mich schon, Philippe so ein... Ikea zu zeigen.“  
  
„In den Palazzo würden die Möbel aber bestimmt nicht passen.“  
  
„Aber Federicos Gesicht wäre Gold wert", meinte Christoph grinsend.  
  
"Wenn wir ein Billy-Regal in die Eingangshalle stellen?", lachte Sven.  
  
"Das ist ja so ein Thema für sich. Warum heißt ein Regal Billy? Ich mein, wozu braucht es einen Namen? Es ist ein Regal! Ich sag doch nicht "Guten Morgen Billy, wie gefallen dir die Bücher, die auf deinen Brettern stehen?"!"  
  
Sven lachte auf. Das Bild war einfach zu schön. "Ist wohl leichter als sich die Artikelnummern zu merken.“  
  
„Aber die brauchten wir doch trotzdem, weil wir dann in dem Lager - das muss man sich mal vorstellen, die schicken ihre zahlenden Kunden durchs Lager! - nicht mehr die Namen standen sondern nur Nummern!"  
  
Sven grinste, es war schon interessant, wie Christoph den Einkauf bei Ikea sah - einen Einkauf, den Sven total normal fand. "Stimmt, da brauchten wir die Regalnummern. Aber wir haben Billy ja gefunden.“  
  
„Sind alle neumodischen Läden wie dieses Ikea?" fragte Christoph.  
  
"Nein, es gibt auch andere Läden. Ähm... du warst aber schon mal in einem Supermarkt?"  
  
"Nicht das ich wüsste", sagte Christoph.  
  
"Okay... dann... dann kann ich dir auch was beibringen.“  
  
Christoph grinste. "Ja, wir ergänzen uns doch ziemlich gut.“  
  
„Also, Ikea haben wir durch. Wollen wir dann noch in den Supermarkt, oder machen wir das morgen?“  
  
„Jetzt gleich", sagte Christoph. "Dann kann ich Philippe heute ausführlich erzählen, wohin die Menschen heute so ihr Geld bringen.“  
  
„Gut - in der Nähe unserer Wohnung ist einer. Wir können dort einkaufen und dann direkt nach Hause."  
  
Christoph nickte erneut und Sven fuhr sie zu dem Supermarkt.  
  
Sie parkten, dann stiegen sie aus, und Sven holte einen Wagen. "Man nimmt hier die Waren, die man haben möchte, aus den Regalen und bezahlt dann am Ausgang.“  
  
„Und das hier ist alles Zeug zum Essen?" fragte Christoph ziemlich fassungslos.  
  
"Das meiste, ja.“  
  
„Damit hätte man früher ein ganzes Königreich satt kriegen können", murmelte Christoph und steuerte auf eine Sonderverkaufsfläche zu. "Chips mit Currywurstgeschmack", las er staunend vor. "Und so was essen Menschen?“  
  
„Ja, manche. Aber man muss es nicht mögen. Man hat ja die Auswahl..." Aus einem spontanen Entschluss heraus begann er den Wagen zu füllen: Mineralwasser, Cola, Paprikachips, Erdbeerjoghurt, Bananen - und schwarzen Tee, den Christoph gerne trank.  
  
"Ich sollte doch mehr Fernsehen gucken", murmelte Christoph, der eine Packung Popcorn für die Mikrowelle begutachtete. "Da wird bestimmt einiges von dem Zeug erklärt.“  
  
Sven lachte. "Aber Fernsehen ist trotzdem blöde.“  
  
„Ich dachte ihr jungen Leute hockt da ständig vor.“  
  
„Außer, wenn wir Fußball spielen", grinste Sven. "Schon, aber eigentlich ist es ein blöder Zeitvertreib - dabei haben die Menschen nur so begrenzte Zeit.“  
  
„Das sehen vermutlich nicht viele Menschen so", sagte Christoph.  
  
"Hab ich ja auch nicht...“  
  
„Faszinierende Wesen, diese Menschen. Seltsam, aber wirklich faszinierend", meinte Christoph.  
  
"Du hast auch mal zu ihnen gehört", bemerkte Sven.  
  
Christoph schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht zu den Menschen von heute Sven. Die Menschen von heute sind mir völlig fremd. Ich verstehe sie nicht mehr.“  
  
„Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen sie zu verstehen. Die Welt ist einfach... viel komplexer geworden.“  
  
"Ich hab mich zulange von ihr zurückgezogen. Das war falsch, das merke ich immer mehr.“  
  
Inzwischen waren sie an der Kasse angekommen, eine ältere Frau war vor ihnen dran und suchte etwas umständlich nach Kleingeld.  
  
"Hat die Dame denn niemanden, der für sie Besorgungen erledigt?" fragte Christoph Sven leise.  
  
Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Offenbar nicht. Kaum jemand hat Hausangestellte.“  
  
„Aber ihre Familie! Ihr Sohn oder die Enkel oder Neffen sind doch dafür zuständig.“  
  
„Vielleicht wohnen sie nicht hier. Außerdem... ist es doch schön, dass sie noch fit genug ist das selbst zu tun. Und so wird sie auch länger fit bleiben."  
  
Christoph öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber sofort wieder und runzelte die Stirn. "Das machen also alle alten Damen so?“  
  
„Nein, aber viele. Die, die das nicht mehr können, ziehen oft in ein Heim.“  
  
„In ein Heim?“  
  
„Altersheim. Die alten Menschen werden da versorgt und gepflegt und so." Irgendwie klang das nach Verwahranstalt, aber zumindest das Heim, in dem ihre Uroma gewesen war, war das nicht gewesen. "Man kümmert sich um sie."  
  
Das musste Christoph offenbar erst mal verdauen, denn während sie bezahlten und zurück zum Wagen gingen, sagte er nichts. Erst als Sven wieder losgefahren war, sah Christoph ihn an. "Zu meiner Zeit, pflegte einen die Familie im Alter.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Und das ist auch schöner so. Aber... es geht nicht immer. Weißt du - oft müssen Vater und Mutter beide arbeiten, und die Kinder sind im Kindergarten. Da kann niemand die alten Leute pflegen.“  
  
„Kindergarten... ist das wie ein Heim für Kinder?“  
  
„Nein. Die Kinder werden da morgens hingebracht, spielen zusammen, essen Mittag, und werden am Nachmittag von den Eltern wieder abgeholt.“  
  
„Das heißt, man kümmert sich heute weder um die Alten noch um die Jungen?“  
  
„Irgendwie... schon", musste Sven zugeben.  
  
"Und das finden die Menschen richtig so?“  
  
„Sie stellen es wohl nicht in Frage."  
  
Christoph schnaubte. "Eine merkwürdige Welt ist das geworden, wirklich. So fortschrittlich auf der einen Seite - mit all den medizinischen und technischen Dingen - und so kalt auf der anderen..."  
  
Sven nickte leicht. "Irgendwo hast du recht."  
  
Wieder schwieg Christoph einen Moment. "Warst du auch in so einem Kindergarten?“  
  
„Ja, Lars und ich waren auch im Kindergarten.“  
  
„Und hat es euch dort gefallen?“  
  
„Es ist lange her, aber... ja, ich glaub schon. Wir haben da einfach gespielt, und Mama meinte mal, das war für uns wichtig, weil wir da auch mal mit anderen Kindern gespielt haben.“  
  
„Mhm...", machte Christoph. "Du hast mir heute einiges zum Nachdenken gegeben Sven."  
  
Inzwischen waren sie bei Sven zu Hause angekommen. "Mich auch", gestand Sven.  
  
"Dann lass uns unsere Einkäufe mal hoch tragen", sagte Christoph.  
  
"Und dann die neusten Errungenschaften der Menschheit probieren?"  
  
"Und das Regal aufbauen."  
  
Sven lachte. "Dann haben wir ja noch viel zu tun heute."  
  
"Zum Glück brauchen wir ja keinen Schlaf und haben deshalb viel Zeit."  
  
"So schlimm ist das nun auch nicht", meinte Sven. "Also, erst das Regal? Oder erst das Essen?"  
  
"Lass uns erst mal das mit dem Regal machen", sagte Christoph.  
  
"Gut... dann die Pakete ins Wohnzimmer und auspacken..." das machte Sven schnell selbst. Dann holte er die Anleitung heraus. "Hier, so geht das..."  
  
Christoph blätterte die Anleitung durch und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Sven beobachtete ihn amüsiert. "Das ist doch ganz einfach", meinte er schließlich und begann die diversen Holzstücke auf dem Fußboden auszubreiten.  
  
"Ganz einfach sagt er", murmelte Christoph. "Diese Anleitung ist ein Witz.“  
  
„Du musst dafür nicht mal lesen können", grinste Sven und blickte auf die Anleitung, dann suchte er die benötigten Schrauben heraus.  
  
Christoph schnaubte vernehmlich. "Und Werkzeuge brauchen wir nicht? Keine Säge?“  
  
„Nein, das ist alles schon fertig gesägt. Guck mal, die Bretter passen schon genau zusammen. Wir müssen nur noch schrauben. Wir brauchen einen Schraubenzieher, das ist alles.“  
  
„Haben wir einen?" fragte Christoph.  
  
"Ja, klar. Moment, der Werkzeugkoffer müsste..." Sven stand auf und ging in die Küche, hier hatten die Handwerker die Plastikkiste abgestellt.  
  
Er holte den Schraubenzieher und den Hammer, den sie für die Nägel der Rückwand brauchen würden, und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Hier", sagte er und hielt Christoph den Schraubenzieher hin. "Zeig mal, was du kannst.“  
  
„Ich bin Kaufmannsgehilfe, kein Handwerker", murmelte er, und dann etwas von jungen Vampiren und neuen Zeiten.  
  
"So schwer ist das nicht", lachte Sven fröhlich.  
  
Er steckte die ersten beiden Bretter wie auf der Zeichnung zu sehen zusammen, dann reichte er Christoph den Schraubenzieher und die benötigte Schraube.  
  
Schicksalsergeben beugte sich Christoph vor und begann langsam und vorsichtig die Schraube einzudrehen. Sven erkannte genau, wie Christoph austestete, wie viel Kraft er wo anwenden konnte und durfte, um nichts kaputt zu machen.  
  
Schließlich war die Schraube tief versenkt, aber das Holz nicht gerissen. "Gut!", lobte Sven, erst dann wurde ihm klar, dass er gerade seinen Meister gelobt hatte, als wäre der sein Zögling und nicht anders herum.  
  
"Hast du als Vampir schon mal gemacht? Ich glaube, es wird dir nicht so leicht fallen, wie zu der Zeit, als du noch ein Mensch warst."  
  
"Ich fürchte auch", murmelte Sven und griff nach der nächsten Schraube.  
  
"Du machst das schon", sagte Christoph. "Hast du gesehen, wie ich das gemacht habe?“  
  
„Ganz langsam und vorsichtig", nickte Sven und begann die Schraube in Zeitlupentempo einzuschrauben. Es ging leicht wie in Butter.  
  
Er lauschte auf das Holz und sobald er ein Geräusch hörte, wusste er, dass er den Druck verringern musste. Ganz einfach eigentlich, wenn man den Trick kannte und nicht unter Druck gesetzt wurde.  
  
Hagen hätte ihn schon lange angeschnauzt, dass er so langsam war und sowieso nichts auf die Reihe brachte.  
  
"Gut gemacht", sagte Christoph in diesem Moment. "Du bist geschickt, Sven. Viele Vampire in deinem Alter wären an so einer Aufgabe noch gescheitert.“  
  
„Danke", lächelte Sven überrascht.  
  
"Nur die Wahrheit", lächelte Christoph zurück.  
  
Svens Lächeln wurde tiefer, es war wieder so ein Moment, in dem er sich so wohl mit Christoph fühlte.  
  
"So, dann lass uns das Regal mal fertig zusammenbauen. Meine armen Bücher möchten aus der Kiste raus.“  
  
„Willst du weiter schrauben, und ich halte die Bretter?  
  
Christoph nickte und mit dieser Arbeitsteilung hatten sie das Bücherregal bald aufgebaut.  
  
Dann räumten sie die Bücher ein. Schlagartig fühlte sich Sven mehr zu Hause.  
  
"Wir brauchen Bilder und Pflanzen", meinte Christoph. "Und vielleicht noch ein paar Möbel, die man nicht in dieser Schwedischen Lagerhalle findet. Hier in Dortmund wird es doch bestimmt auch Antiquitätenhändler und so was geben, oder?"  
  
Sven lachte. "Möbel aus deiner Zeit? Ja, die wird es hier auch irgendwo geben."   
  
„Etwas Schönes Sven. Dieses Billyregal ist praktisch und für etwas, das man selbst zusammenbauen muss, erstaunlich stabil. Aber einen Schönheitspreis wird es nicht gewinnen."  
  
"Nein, dafür besorgen wir etwas Schönes. Eine Truhe vielleicht? Ich finde Truhen toll."  
  
Christoph nickte. "Klingt gut. Aber das machen wir nach deinem Finale. Dann haben wir mehr Zeit und Ruhe.“  
  
„Ja, dann suchen wir eine tolle Truhe.“  
  
„Und einen alten Sekretär", sagte Christoph. "Ich weiß, du machst alles auf dem Computer und so. Aber ich schreibe noch Briefe. Mit der Hand.“  
  
„Ein Sekretär ist auch toll", stimmte Sven zu. "In dunklem Holz, hier in die Ecke am Fenster?“  
  
„Der perfekte Platz", nickte Christoph.  
  
"Schön", lächelte Sven. Er konnte es sich jetzt immer besser vorstellen mit Christoph zusammen zu wohnen.  
  
"Und jetzt lass uns mal was von dem komischen Zeug probieren, das wir gekauft haben. Ich hab schon lange keine menschliche Nahrung mehr gegessen, vermutlich werde ich die Hälfte von dem Zeug gleich wieder ausspucken.“  
  
„Und alles auch noch so modern", grinste Sven beim Gedanken an die Literflasche Cola, die er noch eingepackt hatte.   
  
"Ja", lachte Christoph. "Bei einigen Sachen kann ich mir nicht mal vorstellen, was das sein soll.“  
  
„Also - Lust auf Cola?“  
  
„Her damit, ehe mich der Mut verlässt.“  
  
Sie gingen in die Küche und stellten sich ans Spülbecken – für den Fall der Fälle, war das sicherer. Dann holte Sven die Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und goss ihnen zwei Gläser ein.  
  
„Süß und lecker. Für Menschen", warnte Sven noch, dann nippte er selbst ebenfalls davon.  
  
"Oh Gott, ist das ekelhaft", keuchte Christoph.  
  
Sven spuckte das bisschen Cola, das er getrunken hatte, ebenfalls aus. "Ja, ist es", stimmte er zu.  
  
"Und so was trinken die Menschen heute also..." murmelte Christoph.  
  
"Ja, ziemlich eklig, was? Vielleicht geht es ja verdünnt?", überlegte Sven und goss einen großen Teil seiner Cola in den Ausguss, dann füllte er das Glas mit Leitungswasser auf.  
  
Christoph lachte und beobachtete, wie Sven erneut einen vorsichtigen Schluck trank.  
  
"Hm, etwas besser", kommentierte er. "So lässt sich das Zeug trinken.“  
  
„Ich verzichte auf einen zweiten Versuch", sagte er und griff stattdessen nach einer Flasche Apfelsaft. "Hier weiß ich wenigstens, was drin ist und wonach es ungefähr schmecken sollte.“  
  
Sven nickte, stellte aber gleich eine Karaffe mit Wasser auf den Tisch.  
  
Christoph füllte sein Glas gleich zu einem großen Teil mit Wasser und gab dann nur ein wenig von dem Saft dazu. "Ich hab mal als junger Vampir in einen Apfel gebissen", erzählte er. "Es war schrecklich. So sauer und intensiv.“  
  
„Und du hast seit über dreihundert Jahren weder gegessen noch getrunken? Ich meine, außer Blut?“  
  
„Ab und an überkommt einen mal der Wagemut", grinste Christoph. "Englischen Tee trinke ich sogar ganz gern, wenn man das heiße Wasser nur einmal über den Beutel oder das Sieb gießt und es dann gleich entfernt.“  
  
„Deswegen der schwarze Tee im Einkaufswagen", grinste Sven.  
  
"Na mal gucken, was dieser Supermarkt-Tee kann. Tee ist nicht gleich Tee", sagte Christoph. "Aber jetzt erst mal zu meinem Apfelsaft-Experiment.“  
  
„Viel Erfolg", wünschte Sven mit einem Grinsen und beobachtete Christoph genau.  
  
Christoph hob das Glas und roch erst mal daran. Er lächelte leicht. "Ich mag den Geruch von Äpfeln.“  
  
„Und den Geschmack?“  
  
„Das werde ich jetzt wohl rausfinden", zwinkerte Christoph und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck.  
  
Seine Augen wurden größer, und für einen Moment schien er unschlüssig zu sein, dann lächelte er. "Äpfel... ich hab es nie gewusst, aber ich habe sie vermisst."  
  
Sven lächelte. "Dann schmeckt es?“  
  
„Zu intensiv...", meinte Christoph und goss noch etwas Wasser nach, "aber sehr gut."  
  
Auch Sven mixte sich etwas Wasser mit Saft, spuckte es aber gleich nach dem ersten Schluck wieder aus. "Nein, schrecklich", sagte er.   
  
"Vampire haben sehr unterschiedliche Geschmäcker. Ich kenne außer Mario keinen Vampir, der Milch mag."  
  
Sven lachte leise. "Eine merkwürdige Vorliebe.“  
  
„Na, wer weiß, was du irgendwann mal so gerne magst.“  
  
„Ich... mag Schokolade", sagte Sven.  
  
"Schokolade habe ich noch nie probiert.“  
  
„Ich hab was mitgenommen", sagte Sven und holte eine Tafel Schokolade hervor.  
  
"Oh, dann auf ins nächste Abenteuer!“  
  
„Du musst einen ganz ganz kleinen Bissen nehmen und ihn dann im Mund schmelzen lassen", empfahl Sven.  
  
Christoph nahm ihm ein frisch abgebrochenes Stück aus der lilafarbenen Verpackung ab und kratzte mit dem Schneidezahn ein wenig Schokolade davon ab.  
  
Sven sah ihn neugierig an. "Und?“  
  
„Sehr süß. Intensiv. Aber... interessant." Christoph schmeckte weiter an dem winzigen Stückchen. "Doch, ich verstehe, dass du es magst.“  
  
„Ich hab Schokolade schon als Mensch geliebt. Alle möglichen Sorten. Jetzt geht nur noch Vollmilch, aber dann... fühle ich mich einfach wohl", sagte Sven.  
  
"Dann solltest du neben dem Blut auch Schokolade dabei haben", grinste Christoph und kratzte noch einmal ein wenig Schokolade von dem Stück. "Nein, ist mir doch zu intensiv..."  
  
Sven lachte leise. "Ach an Schokolade zu kommen ist zum Glück kein Problem. Hagen hatte mir das nie erlaubt, aber in der Kabine hatte eigentlich immer jemand, ne Notfalltafel dabei. Wir sind Sportler, aber niemand von uns verzichtet ganz auf kleine, süßen Sünden.“  
  
„Beruhigend", grinste Christoph.  
  
"Oh, ich weiß was du als nächstes probieren kannst", sagte Sven grinsend. "Gummibären hast du bestimmt noch niemals probiert.“  
  
„Gummibärchen?", fragte Christoph nach.  
  
Sven nickte und griff in die Einkaufstüte um eine Tüte mit Haribo Goldbären herauszuholen. "Die mochte Lars immer total gern. Vor allem die Roten. Erst Rot, dann Orange, dann Gelb und zum Schluss die Weißen.“  
  
„Vielleicht mag er sie ja noch immer... merkwürdige Dinger..." Christoph griff in die Tüte und holte sich ein rotes Gummibärchen heraus. "Das hat eine merkwürdige Konsistenz.“  
  
„Ja", lachte Sven. "Gummibären halt."  
  
Christoph nickte und quetschte das Gummibärchen fest zwischen den Fingern, dann probierte er - und spuckte das Ding sofort aus. "Muss das alles so dermaßen süß sein?“  
  
„Süßigkeiten halt", sagte Sven grinsend. "Möchtest du mal was herzhaftes versuchen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht... irgendwie trau ich dem modernen Essen nicht. Oder eher... der blutfreien Ernährung.“  
  
„Wir können ja auch noch mal wann anders weiter probieren", meinte Sven.  
  
"Ja, ich glaub, das sollten wir machen", meinte Christoph. "Und du solltest ein wenig ruhen, Sven."  
  
Sven nickte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann spürte er den langen Tag inzwischen auch. "Das war ein schöner Tag Christoph", sagte er und lächelte seinen Meister an.  
  
"Ja, war es. Es ist schön mit dir, Sven.“  
  
Sven strahlte. "Dann gute Nacht", sagte er, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob Christoph ruhen würde. Aber das war etwas, was er sich noch nicht hatte abgewöhnen können.  
  
Christoph wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und sah ihm nach, wie Sven erst - wohl aus alter Gewohnheit - im Bad und schließlich in seinem Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Christoph räumte ein wenig auf, dann ging er aus einem spontanen Impuls heraus in Svens Schlafzimmer und sah seinem Schützling beim Ruhen zu. Vorsichtig strich er ihm über den Kopf, über die kurzen, blonden Haare. "Schlaf gut, kleiner Vampir", wisperte er liebevoll.


	5. Unruhe

Die nächsten zwei Tage vor dem großen Finale waren vollgepackt mit Training und am Freitag ging es dann schließlich nach Berlin.

Christoph war nach Berlin gelaufen, während Sven mit seiner Mannschaft anreiste.

Sven genoss die Aufregung vor einem großen Spiel immer sehr. Es war etwas Besonderes und er war froh, dass er dieses Gefühl auch als Vampir nicht verloren hatte.

Sicher übertrug sich auch die Aufregung seiner Mitspieler auf ihn und Sven versuchte sie komplett in sich aufzusaugen.

"Das wird ein schweres Spiel", sagte Mats am Morgen des Finaltags beim Frühstück.

"Die Wolfsburger sind gut drauf", nickte Sven. "Aber wir sind auch verdammt gut!"

Mats grinste. "Klar, sonst wären wir ja nicht so weit gekommen."

"Eben. Also schaffen wir das heute auch noch."

"Und danach ist Urlaub", sagte Mats seufzend.

"Du klingst nicht gerade begeistert."

"Oh doch, glaub mir, ich bin unendlich froh. Vor allem weil der Sommerurlaub im letzten Jahr ja doch irgendwie ziemlich kurz war", lachte Mats.

"Ich bin auch froh..."

"Möchtest du noch was vom Buffet?" fragte Mats und deutete auf Svens leeren Teller.

"Nein, danke", schüttelte Sven den Kopf. Zwei Scheiben Toast, hauchdünn mit Nutella bestrichen, hatten ihm gereicht. Nachher auf dem Zimmer würde er noch einen Beutel Rinderblut trinken.

"Ich hol mir noch ein bisschen Obst", sagte Mats und stand auf.

Sven sah ihm nach. Obst hatte er mit Christoph auch probiert... da würde er noch etwas üben müssen, ehe es ihm wieder schmeckte.  
Wenn es das überhaupt jemals wieder tat.

Leise seufzte er, dann ermahnte er sich selbst sich zusammenzureißen.

Es war ja eigentlich auch egal, solange keiner seiner Mitspieler was mitbekam.

Er wartete noch bis Mats die Erdbeeren und Bananenstücke aufgegessen hatte, dann gingen sie beide auf ihre Zimmer.

Dort angekommen zog er sein Handy hervor um Lars anzurufen. Er hatte einfach grade das Bedürfnis die Stimme seines Zwillings zu hören, dabei würde er ihn ja heute Abend nach dem Spiel sehen.

Doch Lars ging nicht ran. Vermutlich war er schon im Flugzeug und konnte nicht telefonieren.

Sven legte sich auf das Bett, den geleerten Blutbeutel hatte er schon wieder zurück in seine Tasche gepackt.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich rastlos. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, schließlich war alles so wie es sein sollte.  
Er war hier im Hotel, Christoph war nicht fern, und in wenigen Stunden würden sie losfahren ins Stadion.

Es würde ein tolles Spiel werden vor ausverkauftem Haus. Die Dortmunder Fans würden in der Überzahl sein und sie wussten, wie man den Pokal hier in diesem Stadion gewann.

Er selbst fühlte sich fit, mehr als fit, und dass bisschen, das er als Jungvampir spürte, zeigte ihm, dass seine Mitspieler ebenfalls gut drauf waren.

Und trotzdem... war er einfach unruhig.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Nach ihrem Plan sollte Lars in etwas mehr als einer Stunde eintreffen.

Erneut zog er sein Handy hervor und tippte eine SMS. [Ruf mich gleich an, wenn du das liest.]

Dann legte er das kleine Gerät neben sich auf das Bett.

Er schloss die Augen und bemühte sich einfach an nichts zu denken.

Vielleicht würde er ja ein wenig ruhen können, jedenfalls würde er es versuchen.

Aber er hatte kein Glück. Er konnte sich einfach nicht genug beruhigen und schließlich stand er wieder auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Auf einmal fühlte er etwas. Nur für einen kleinen, winzig kleinen Moment, dann war das Gefühl wieder weg.

Er blieb stehen und versuchte das Gefühl wieder heraufzubeschwören.

Er konnte nur Bruchstücke zurückrufen - Angst, Panik, Schwärze.

"Lars", wisperte er und sprang zum Bett, wo sein Handy lag.

Keine SMS - und sein Bruder war auch wieder nicht erreichbar.

Schließlich versuchte er es bei Philippe, aber auch dort ging niemand ans Handy.

Dann rief er Christoph an. "Irgendwas ist mit Lars", platzte er sofort heraus.

"Sven, ganz ruhig. Was meinst du?"

"Ich hab gerade was gespürt. Das muss von ihm gekommen sein, ich hab einfach so im Bett gelegen. Und er ist nicht erreichbar."

"Vielleicht sitzt er noch im Flugzeug."

Sven schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber nicht sagen, warum er sich so sicher war.

"Sven, Philippe ist doch bei ihm. Was soll da passieren?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er hatte solche Angst."

"Ok, ich versuch was rauszukriegen", sagte Christoph. "Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

"Danke."

"Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich was weiß. Und du beruhigst dich jetzt. Trink noch etwas und iss ein bisschen von deiner komischen Schokolade. Und dann konzentrierst du dich wieder auf dein Spiel."

Sven nickte, auch wenn es ihm unheimlich schwer fiel an etwas anderes als die Angst zu denken, die Lars gefühlt hatte.

Hoffentlich hatte Christoph recht und Lars war ok.

Es dauerte, bis Christoph sich meldete. "Ich erreiche ihn auch nicht."

"Ich wusste es", wisperte Sven. "Wir müssen ihn suchen!"

"Nein. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo wir suchen können."

"Aber wir müssen doch etwas tun!"

"Was denn? Wer weiß, vielleicht tauchen sie dann hier auf, und wir sind weg?"

"Er ist in Gefahr Christoph. Das spüre ich..."

"Vielleicht... ich spüre Philippe nicht. Aber das kann ich auf die Entfernung eh nicht."

Sven spürte, wie er anfing zu zittern. "Was... machen wir denn jetzt?"

"Ruhig bleiben. Energie sparen. Was trinken. Und dann abwarten."

"Ruhig bleiben? Lars ist in Gefahr, wie soll ich da ruhig bleiben?"

"Was kannst du tun, wie kannst du ihm helfen?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es doch nicht..."

"Eben. Sven, soll ich zu dir kommen?"

"Ja, bitte", wisperte Sven.

"Bis gleich". Ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte Christoph aufgelegt.

Sven ließ das Handy sinken und starrte an die Wand. So blieb er sitzen, bis Christoph plötzlich neben ihm war.

"Wo kommst du her?", fragte er überrascht.

"Durch die Tür", sagte Christoph und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

"Ich hab dich nicht bemerkt..."

"Egal", sagte Christoph. "Erzähl mir noch einmal ganz genau, was du gefühlt hast."

Sven schloss die Augen, entspannte sich, und dann versuchte er sich an alles genau zu erinnern und es in Worte zu fassen.

"Wenn du ihn gespürt hast, dann muss Lars eigentlich in der Nähe gewesen sein", überlegte Christoph. "Oder hast du ihn auch vorher schon mal so gespürt?"

"Nein, nie. Nur, wenn wir zusammen sind."

"Also bleib ich dabei, dass Lars in der Nähe gewesen sein muss. Ich rufe mal bei Federico an und frage, ob Philippe und Lars planmäßig abgereist sind", sagte Christoph.

Sven nickte und beobachtete seinen Meister, wie er telefonierte.

"Also, es ist alles wie geplant gelaufen", sagte Christoph, als er aufgelegt hatte.

"Dann sind sie vor einer Stunde hier gelandet."

Christoph nickte. "Ich werde zum Flughafen laufen und mich dort umsehen. Gucken, ob ich eine Spur finde. Aber ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst."

Sven nickte. Christoph war sein Meister und konnte bestimmen, aber er hatte auch Recht. Er musste hier bleiben, bald würden sie die erste Besprechung haben und nach dem Mittag und einer ausgiebigen Mittagspause zum Spiel aufbrechen. Sven teilte sich das Zimmer mit Erik, der jetzt gerade bei der Physio war, aber danach wohl hier oben.

"Ich finde ihn. Ihn und Philippe", sagte Christoph. "Versprochen."

Sven nickte, auch wenn er nicht zu 100% davon überzeugt war.

"Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich mich am Flughafen umgeschaut habe", sagte Christoph und stand auf.

"Danke. Dann... viel Glück."

Christoph lächelte schwach, dann war er schon wieder verschwunden.

Sven blieb alleine zurück und wartete.

Irgendwann kam Erik zurück und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. "Was machst du denn hier so ganz allein und mit so einer Trauermiene?"

Sven seufzte. Er fühlte sich gerade nicht in der Lage irgendeine Geschichte zu erfinden

Erik setzte sich auf und sah ihn nun besorgt an. "Hey, was ist los?"

"Ist schon okay..."

"Ist was mit deiner Mutter? Gehts ihr wieder schlechter?"

"Nein, da ist alles in Ordnung", erklärte Sven und bereute es sofort, schließlich wäre das eine gute Erklärung gewesen

"Gut", sagte Erik erleichtert. "Dann bist du nervös wegen dem Spiel?"

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Letztes Spiel mit Kloppo, und irgendwie will ich es unbedingt gewinnen", nahm Sven die Vorlage gerne an.

"Das wollen wir alle. Auch für Basti."

"Ja, natürlich - für ihn auch. Letztes Spiel und so..."

"Wir schaffen das schon", sagte Erik und lächelte. "Auch Wolfsburg ist zu schlagen."

Sven nickte. Und auch das mit Lars würden sie schaffen.

Christoph war unterwegs und würde ihn finden.

Er vertraute seinem Meister voll und ganz.

"Wollen wir langsam runter?" fragte Erik nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. "Die Besprechung fängt gleich an."

Sven nickte gedankenverloren. Vielleicht würde er bei der Besprechung wieder ein wenig von Lars aufschnappen können, hoffte er.

Gemeinsam ging er mit Erik nach unten und setzte sich in den Besprechungsraum.

Er bemühte sich auf die Worte des Trainers zu konzentrieren, aber es fiel ihm schwer, seine Gedanken waren bei seinem Bruder.

Bisher hatte er nichts mehr gespürt, aber die innere Unruhe, die er verspürte, war noch da. Also musste etwas mit Lars sein. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären.

"Sven, sitz doch mal still", zischte Erik ihm zu.

Sven brummte nur und bemühte sich jetzt seine Unruhe zu verbergen.

Er wünschte, er wäre doch mit Christoph zum Flughafen gegangen. Vielleicht wäre ihm etwas aufgefallen oder er hätte Lars gespürt.

Vielleicht sogar gerochen? In einem geschlossenen Raum, bildete er sich ein, würde er ihn erkennen können.  
Und Lars hätte ihn bestimmt auch gespürt und versucht sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Aber nein, er war zu feige gewesen. Oder zu... nein, er vertraute Christoph, und das konnte er auch.

Christoph hatte ihn ja nicht auch nicht aus Gemeinheit fernhalten wollen, sondern weil es vielleicht gefährlich war.

Er musste einfach abwarten...

Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich Eriks Ellbogen in der Seite spürte.

"Was?", zischte er.

"Du rutscht schon wieder auf deinem Stuhl hin und her", zischte Erik zurück.

"Sorry..."

Erik lächelte ihn an. "Du solltest gleich mal einen Spaziergang machen um die Hummeln aus deinem Hintern zu vertreiben."

"Mach ich", nickte Sven und fragte sich, wie er bei Tageslicht seine Energie, seine Unruhe weglaufen konnte.

"Wollt ihr uns was sagen?" fragte plötzlich ihr Trainer von vorn.

"Nein, nein, sorry..."

"Ja tut uns leid", sagte Erik und warf Jürgen einen unschuldigen Blick zu.

Sven senkte den Blick, das zog bei Jürgen immer.

"Schön, dann noch fünf Minuten Konzentration und dann seid ihr ja auch erst mal entlassen", sagte Jürgen und fuhr dann fort.

Sven und Erik nickten brav und konzentrierten sich dann - oder, in Svens Fall, taten so als ob.

Zum Glück gingen die fünf Minuten schnell vorbei und Jürgen schickte sie hoch in ihre Zimmer. "Denkt dran, in einer Stunde gibt's Mittag."

Sven nickte, wie sollte er jetzt etwas essen?

"Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Erik.

"Lass mal, ich geh allein bisschen raus. Danke."

"Aber wenn du mich brauchst..."

"Dann ruf ich dich an", lächelte Sven.

"Oder kommst hoch in unser Zimmer", grinste Erik. "Also bis später."

"Ja, bis später?"

Erik nickte und ging in Richtung Treppenhaus, während Sven langsam in Richtung Gartentür ging. Laufen würde er dort natürlich nicht können, aber vielleicht half es ihm, einen Moment im Grünen zu sitzen.


	6. Verschwunden

****  
  
Hinter dem Hotel befand sich ein Garten mit einigen großen, alten Bäumen. Sie strahlten eine angenehme Wärme aus.  
  
Dank seines Amuletts konnte er sich gefahrlos in die Sonne setzen. Er suchte sich einen Gartenstuhl, der ein klein wenig im Schatten der Bäume stand und versuchte sich zu entspannen.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete langsam.  
  
Natürlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu Lars, aber er versuchte an etwas Schönes zu denken.  
  
Er roch die Bäume, das Gras um sich herum, hörte einige Insekten, hörte die Gräser und Blätter rascheln und beobachtete die Wölkchen über sich.  
  
Das Piepen seines Handys zerstörte den kleinen Moment der Ruhe.  
  
Schnell zog er es heraus und meldete sich. "Ja?"  
  
"Ich bin's", sagte Christoph. "Ich bin am Flughafen. Das Flugzeug der beiden ist pünktlich gelandet und sie wurden hier auch gesehen."  
  
"Okay. Und danach sind sie verschwunden?"  
  
"Ja... sie wollten ja ins gleiche Hotel, in dem ich bin und da sind sie nie angekommen."  
  
"Also irgendwo dazwischen verloren gegangen."  
  
"Leider ja. Und das ist ein Problem. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich suchen soll."  
  
"Scheiße", wisperte Sven. "Vielleicht... mich hatte doch Thomas aufgespürt. Meinst du, wir könnten ihn fragen?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn schon angerufen", sagte Christoph. "Er kommt mit Mario her. Aber sie werden erst heute Abend eintreffen. Es ist Tag, da ist das mit dem Laufen gefährlich."  
  
"Thomas ist... es ist echt lieb von ihm, dass er mir wieder hilft."  
  
"Wir sind eine Familie Sven. Und wenn Marc nicht wegen seinem eigenen Finale und dem Turnier das er spielen wird so eingespannt wäre, dann wäre er auch gekommen."  
  
"Ich muss mich wohl erst mal noch dran gewöhnen."  
  
"Ja ich weiß", sagte Christoph. "Also, ich werde mich trotzdem noch weiter in der Stadt umsehen. Vielleicht finde ich ja durch Zufall doch eine Spur. Und du machst nichts dummes, ja?"  
  
"Nein, ich bleib hier, keine Sorge. Ich könnte gar nicht weg, Erik hat ein Auge darauf."  
  
"Dieser Erik ist ein netter Junge."  
  
"Ja", nickte Sven. "Ein guter Freund."  
  
"Nur ein Freund?"  
  
"Ähm - ja, ein Freund... ach, du meinst...? Nein, nein, daran hätte Erik auch gar kein Interesse."  
  
"Nicht? Na, du wirst es wissen. Du kennst Erik ja besser als ich."  
  
"Ich hätte auch kein Interesse an ihm. Außerdem... bist du mein Meister, nicht mein Heiratsvermittler!"  
  
Christoph lachte leicht. "Nein aber ich habe nur festgestellt, dass Erik ein süßer, netter, liebenswürdiger Junge ist, der dich offenbar sehr mag. Ich werde mich da aber in keiner Weise einmischen. Das ist dein Privatleben und darüber musst du entscheiden. Wenn du aber darüber reden möchtest, dann hör ich natürlich zu. Und vielleicht kann ich auch den einen oder anderen Rat geben. Ich bin schließlich schon etwas länger auf der Welt."  
  
Sven nickte leicht. "Ich... entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht so angehen. Aber ich hab Erik lieber als... einen Freund, nicht als den Freund."  
  
"Sven, wenn das so ist, weil er ein Mensch ist... auch das wäre deine Entscheidung. Ich würde dir nicht im Weg stehen, wenn du dich in einen Menschen verliebst. Auch, wenn das ein schwerer Weg ist..."  
  
Sven nickte nur leicht. "Mal gucken", murmelte er dann lediglich.  
  
"Also, ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden. Und du versuchst ruhig zu bleiben."  
  
"Ja, ich versuche es."  
  
"Bis später", sagte Christoph und legte auf.  
  
Sofort glitten Svens Gedanken wieder zu Lars, und diesmal konnte er sie nicht ablenken.  
  
Etwas war mit ihm passiert, das war jetzt klar. Etwas Schlimmes. Etwas, vor dem Philippe ihn offenbar nicht hatte beschützen können?  
Was konnte es sein, wenn Philippe ihn nicht beschützen konnte? So ein alter und kluger und starker Vampir!  
  
Sven schluckte. Es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Hagen und sein Clan.  
  
Es kam nichts anderes in Frage. Spontan wählte er Christophs Nummer.  
  
"Ist etwas passiert?" meldete sich Christoph besorgt.  
  
"Nein, nur... meinst du, das könnte Hagen gewesen sein?"  
  
Christoph schwieg einen Moment. "Ja. Nicht allein, aber... ja, er könnte es gewesen sein. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie er Philippe austricksen konnte. Dafür ist Hagen nicht clever genug..."  
  
"Viellicht... überrumpelt?"  
  
"Ich weiß es einfach nicht", sagte Christoph und diesmal hörte Sven, dass sein Meister sich Sorgen um seinen Gefährten machte.  
  
Daran hatte er bisher nicht gedacht - es war ja nicht nur sein Bruder, sondern auch Christophs Partner verschwunden.  
  
"Ich suche weiter Sven", sagte Christoph leise. "Erstmal ist es egal, wer dahinter steckt. Erstmal brauchen wir eine Spur."  
  
"Ich... wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann?"  
  
"Du hilfst mir, indem du dich auf dein Spiel konzentrierst und in Sicherheit bleibst."  
  
"Ich werde hier nicht weggehen", versprach Sven.  
  
"Ich weiß. Bis später Sven."  
  
"Bis später..." Sven legte wieder auf und stand dann auf. Er konnte nicht länger hier bleiben, alleine.  
  
Er brauchte Ablenkung, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden. Also ging er hoch zu Erik.  
  
Erik saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und blätterte im Kicker. Als Sven eintrat, sah er auf.  
  
"Na, genug frische Luft geschnappt?" fragte er und klappte die Zeitung zu.  
  
"Ja, hat mich etwas beruhigt."  
  
Erik nickte. "Hilft mir auch immer. Obwohl ich dann gern noch nen Ball dabei hab, gegen den ich treten kann."  
  
"Ich glaub, das hätte hier im Hotelgarten Ärger gegeben. Wenn der Ball in die Küche fliegt... in die Vorsuppe oder so."  
  
"Dann gäbe es immerhin keine Suppe", grinste Erik. "Die wird eh total überbewertet. Hauptspeise und Nachtisch reichen völlig um satt zu werden."  
  
"Nachtisch. Schokolade. Der Mensch braucht nichts anderes als Schokolade."  
  
"Du wirst noch mal zur Schokolade", lachte Erik.  
  
"Noch kommt nichts raus, bin ja sogar noch blond."  
  
"Dann isst du zu viel weiße Schokolade."  
  
"Nee, die nicht! Das ist doch gar keine Schokolade!"  
  
Erneut lachte Erik. "Entschuldigung. Ich hab vergessen, dass du weiße Schokolade verabscheust."  
  
"Also stimmt deine Theorie nicht."  
  
"Mhm, vielleicht dauert es dann einfach länger, bis man zu Schokolade wird."  
  
"Dann sollte ich weiter dran arbeiten. Ich mein, so als Forschungsprojekt?"  
  
Erik lachte. "Mach das. Kannst du auch gleich beim Mittag machen, Schmelle hat nämlich erzählt, dass es zum Nachtisch Schokopudding gibt."  
  
"Oh - super!", freute sich Sven, vielleicht würde er ihm ja schmecken, wenn er ihn ganz langsam aß.  
  
"Dann lass uns doch schon mal nach unten gehen", schlug Erik vor. "Irgendwie machen mich diese Besprechungen immer so hungrig..."  
  
Sven nickte, vielleicht war es gut Eriks Fragen so zu entgehen. Zwar meinte er es gut, aber Sven konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren.  
  
Erik rutschte vom Bett und gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten.  
  
Sie gehörten zu den ersten, die vor dem Speisesaal warteten, hier wurde wohl noch das Buffet aufgebaut. Und hier würden sie - hoffentlich - heute Abend noch feiern.  
  
Wenig später gesellte sich Mats zu ihnen. "Na, gibt’s noch kein Essen?"  
  
"Nee, die verweigern es uns noch", murrte Sven.  
  
"Ungünstig", sagte Mats. "Ich hab Hunger."  
  
"Ich auch", nickte Erik. "Und Sven würde auch schon über alles herfallen, wenn ich ihn nicht festhalten würde."  
  
Mats lachte. "Dann werde ich einfach mal fragen, wie lange wir noch warten müssen", sagte er und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Er sprach einen der Kellner an, der grinste und sie dann in den Raum ließ.  
  
"Mein Held!" sagte Erik und sie folgten Mats zu einem Tisch.  
  
"So kümmre ich mich um euch - ich sehe schon, ohne mich wärd ihr aufgeschmissen!"  
  
"Deshalb bist du ja Kapitän und wir nur das Fußvolk", lachte Erik.  
  
"Benehmt euch entsprechend. Holt mir was zu trinken."  
  
"Die Wasserflasche steht genau vor dir", sagte Sven.  
  
"Pah, der Kapitän besteht auf Apfelschorle."  
  
Sven seufzte. "Na gut, dann werde ich mal so nett sein und dir eine organisieren. Möchtest du auch eine Erik?"  
  
"Gerne."  
  
Sven stand auf und ging zum Kücheneingang um zwei Apfelschorlen zu bestellen. Er selbst würde bei Wasser bleiben. Das war ungefährlich.  
  
Inzwischen kamen immer mehr Spieler in den Raum und setzten sich, und schon bald durften sie anfangen zu essen. Wie so oft seit Januar stand Sven unschlüssig vor dem Buffet. Kartoffelbrei, Nudeln, Reis, das ging immer, aber selbst das Gemüse war oft scharf gewürzt, und die Saucen und Fleisch oder Fisch sowieso.  
  
"Nimm einfach von allem etwas, wenn du dich nicht entscheiden kannst", sagte Erik, der schon einen vollgeladenen Teller in der Hand hielt und offenbar noch ein Plätzchen für das Gemüsegratin suchte.   
  
"Und dann platze ich", grinste Sven, nahm dann Nudeln und eine Rahmsauce, die recht mild roch. Es schwammen ein paar Fleischstücke darin, die würde er auch gut essen können, und Pilze.  
  
"Ja, aber du wärst dabei glücklich", grinste Erik zurück.  
  
Das bezweifelte Sven, besonders bei der scharfen Currysauce, die Erik aus irgendeinem Grund über seine Kartoffeln gegeben hatte.  
  
"So, ich hab alles", verkündete Erik. "Und du willst wirklich nur die paar Nudeln mit Sauce?"  
  
"Ja, hab nicht so viel Hunger." Und wenn, dann nicht auf Nudeln mit gekochtem Fleisch. Eher auf... frisches Blut. Nein, daran durfte er jetzt keinesfalls denken, sonst würden ihm wieder die Zähne wachsen - und er nicht ordentlich sprechen können.  
  
"Ok", sagte Erik nur und ging mit Sven zurück zu seinem Platz. Neben Mats hatte sich inzwischen noch Schmelle gesetzt, so dass ihr Tisch voll besetzt war.  
  
Auch die beiden hatten sich so einige Leckereien aufgetan, die Sven früher ebenfalls geliebt hatte. Jetzt ging das alles nicht mehr.  
  
Aber damit würde er klar kommen. In ein paar Jahren würde er sich vermutlich gar nicht mehr dran erinnern, wie das alles geschmeckt hatte.  
  
Dafür wurde er jetzt mit Flamingo- und Eisbärblut verwöhnt.  
  
Und Schokolade schmeckte ihm immer noch - das war das wichtigste.  
  
Dass er nicht mehr so viel auf einmal essen konnte, war doch gar nicht schlecht, schließlich war Schokolade nicht besonders gesund. Andererseits war das vermutlich kein Thema mehr für ihn.  
  
Er war ja nicht mehr wirklich lebendig.  
  
Warum er noch 'lebte', wenn er doch eigentlich tot war, das hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden. Hagen hatte er danach nie fragen können. Fragen zu stellen war immer mit anschließenden Schmerzen verbunden gewesen. Vielleicht würde Christoph es ihm jedoch einmal erklären. Bestimmt würde er das, bisher hatte Christoph ihm schließlich jede Frage beantwortet.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung zuckte Sven zusammen, wieder schlug eine Welle der Angst, Panik und des Schmerzes über ihn zusammen.  
  
"Sven?" fragte Erik, als Sven neben ihm so heftig zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Ist... geht schon...", keuchte Sven. Die Gefühle waren fast unerträglich.  
  
Er musste hier weg und telefonieren. Sofort!  
  
 _Sven_ , hörte er auf einmal die Stimme seines Bruders, _Sven, hilf mir!_  
  
 _Lars!!!_ rief Sven in Gedanken. _Wo bist du?_  
  
 _Sven... hilf mir... ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin... hilf mir... es tut so weh!_  
  
 _Was ist passiert Lars?_  
  
 _Ich weiß nicht... Sven, hol mich hier raus_ dann fühlte Sven für einen Moment unerträglichen Schmerz, ehe die Verbindung wie bei einem Telefonat einfach abgebrochen war.


	7. Durst

  
  
Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass Erik ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte und Mats vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete und ihn besorgt ansah. "Verdammt, was ist mit dir Sven?"  
  
Sven brauchte einen Augenblick, ehe er etwas herausbrachte "Bauchweh", brach es dann aus ihm heraus. "Geht bestimmt gleich wieder."  
  
"Soll ich den Doc holen?" fragte Marcel.  
  
"Nein, lass mal..." Darauf konnte er jetzt schon mal gar nicht. "Ich geh hoch und leg mich hin."   
  
"Ich bring dich rauf", sagte Erik in einem Ton, der klarmachte, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
Sven nickte schwach, er hatte nicht mal den Ansatz der Energie sich ihm entgegenzusetzen.  
  
"Komm", sagte Erik und hielt ihm eine Hand hin.  
  
Sven ließ sich von ihm hochziehen, und willenlos folgte er ihm nach oben in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass ich den Doc nicht holen sein?" fragte Erik besorgt.  
  
"Ja, das geht gleich wieder. Hatte ich in den letzten Wochen öfter... nervöser Magen oder so, meinte der Doc."  
  
"Gibt’s da irgendwas, was hilft? Fencheltee oder so? Den hab ich früher als Kind immer getrunken, wenn ich Bauchschmerzen hatte."  
  
"Nein, einfach hinlegen und abwarten. Wird schon besser."  
  
"Dann leg dich hin", sagte Erik. "Und wenn du doch was brauchst, dann sag einfach Bescheid, ich hols dir."  
  
"Du kannst auch wieder runtergehen. Ich kann dich ja anrufen, wenn ich was brauche."  
  
"Sicher?" fragte Erik.  
  
"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Das wir schon."  
  
Erik zögerte sichtlich, nickte dann aber. "Ok. Aber wenn was ist, dann rufst du mich an."  
  
"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Nimm das Handy mit und erkläre es dem Trainer."  
  
"Mach ich. Dann versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen", sagte Erik und schnappte sich sein Handy.  
  
"Versprochen", nickte Sven und wartete ungeduldig bis Erik weg war, dann rief er sofort Christoph an.  
  
"Es gibt noch nichts neues Sven", meldete sich Christoph.  
  
"Doch", widersprach Sven. "Ich... ich hab Lars gehört."  
  
"Was?" fragte Christoph. "Hat er angerufen? Geht es ihm gut? Was ist mit Philippe?"  
  
"Nein, ich hab ihn... in meinem Kopf gehört", erklärte Sven und versuchte dann zu erklären, was er vor wenigen Minuten erlebt hatte.  
  
Christoph hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und seufzte dann. "Dann ist er wirklich in Gefahr. Ich hatte so gehofft... "  
  
"Ich auch..."  
  
"Was meinst du, wie nah war Lars?" fragte Christoph nach einem kleinen Moment des Schweigens.  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hab ihn vorher nur gehört, wenn wir direkt zusammen waren, aber er war nicht hier. Glaub ich."  
  
"Also ich werde jetzt bei Federico anrufen", sagte Christoph. "Erstens muss er Bescheid wissen und zweitens hat er ja vielleicht eine Idee, wie wir weiter vorgehen können. Es bringt nichts, wenn ich weiter ziellos durch Berlin laufe. Hier wimmelt es vor Menschen, das ist... ablenkend."  
  
"Ja, mach das. Ich... ich bin alleine im Zimmer, hab was von Bauchweh gefaselt. Ich kann dir helfen."  
  
"Ich komm zu dir", sagte Christoph. „Bis gleich.“  
  
Sven schloss die Augen - als er sie wieder öffnete, stand Christoph an seinem Bett.  
  
"Hast du Lars noch einmal gehört?" fragte Christoph und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Nein." Verzweifelt sah Sven ihn an.  
  
"Hast du schon mal versucht ihn zu rufen?" fragte Christoph.  
  
Vorsichtig schüttelte Sven den Kopf. "Ich... ich sollte das tun, oder?"  
  
"Einen Versuch ist es wert", meinte Christoph.  
  
Sven nickte und schloss die Augen. _Lars?_  
  
Er wartete einen Moment, dann versuchte er es erneut. _Lars, hörst du mich?_  
  
Wieder gab es keine Reaktion - oder? Nein, da, ganz leise. _Sven?_  
  
 _Ja! Ja, ich bin hier Lars_  
  
 _Wo bin ich?_  
  
 _Das weiß ich nicht. Kannst... kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?_  
  
Lars war kaum zu verstehen, Sven bekam nur Bruchstück zu hören. _Flughafen... Philippe... Vampir... blau... Fahrt... laufen... weiß nicht..._  
  
 _Lars, bleib da!_ rief Sven panisch. _Bitte, versuch da zu bleiben. Red mit mir. Beschreib mir, wo du bist._  
  
 _Dunkel... schwarz... kalt... Keller...._  
  
 _Ist Philippe bei dir?_  
  
 _Nein... auch Vampir..._  
  
 _Philippe wurde... von einem anderen Vampir weggebracht?_  
  
 _Ja..._  
  
"Sie wurden am Flughafen von Vampiren angegriffen", sagte Sven laut. "Philippe ist nicht mehr bei Lars, er wurde von einem der Vampire woanders hingebracht. Lars wurde in einem blauen Wagen irgendwohin gefahren und ist jetzt in einem Keller."  
  
Leise seufzte Christoph. "Hilft nicht viel weiter. Hast du ein Gefühl, wie weit er weg ist?"  
  
Sven schüttelte den Kopf. _Lars, weißt du wie lange ihr ungefähr mit dem Auto unterwegs wart?_  
  
Lange Stille, dann... _Nicht alles... halbe Stunde_  
  
"Lars sagt, sie waren ungefähr eine halbe Stunde mit dem Auto unterwegs", wiederholte Sven laut.  
  
Christoph seufzte leise. "Dann können sie so gut wie überall sein."  
  
Sven nickte. _Lars... was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Haben sie dir weh getan?_  
  
 _Keller... Durst... kalt..._  
  
"Er hat Durst und ihm ist kalt", wisperte Sven.  
  
"Er ist jung, er brauch noch viel Blut. Am besten von Menschen."  
  
 _Wir holen dich da raus Lars, versprochen_  
  
Lars antwortete nicht mehr.  
  
Sven öffnete die Augen. "Er ist weg", wisperte er.  
  
"Aber du konntest mit ihm reden."  
  
"Er hat solche Angst Christoph."  
  
Christoph nickte, und Sven merkte ihm an, was für große Sorgen er sich machte.  
  
"Was... was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Sven leise.  
  
"Mach Pause, ruhe dich auf, in einer halben Stunde versuchst du Lars noch mal zu erreichen. Und trink vorher etwas."  
  
Sven nickte. "Und dann? Ich glaube nicht, dass Lars mehr weiß, als er mir eben gesagt hat."  
  
"Vielleicht kannst du irgendwie fühlen, wo er ist. Stell dich... Geh raus und stell dich draußen auf diese... Verkehrsinsel, oder wie es heißt, und versuch zu hören, von wo seine Stimme kommt."  
  
"Ok", sagte Sven. Es war einen Versuch wert.  
  
"Trink vorher ordentlich. Vielleicht kann ich dir auch menschliches Blut besorgen."  
  
Sven zögerte, dann nickte er. Er würde alles tun, um Lars zu finden. "Soll ich wen beißen?"  
  
"Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ruh dich aus, und wenn ich wiederkomme, habe ich hoffentlich eine Möglichkeit."  
  
Sven nickte erneut und legte sich wieder aufs Bett.  
  
"Ruh", bat Christoph noch einmal, dann war er schon wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Sven versuchte sich irgendwie zu entspannen, aber er hatte solche Angst um Lars, dass er keine Ruhe fand.  
Immer wieder meinte er ihn zu fühlen, aber vermutlich täuscht er sich dabei.  
  
"Ich finde dich", wisperte Sven. "Dir wird nichts passieren."  
  
Er bildete sich ein, eine kurze Antwort von Lars zu fühlen.  
  
Sven drehte sich auf die Seite und öffnete die Augen. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er war zu unruhig, hatte zu viel Angst, um wirklich zu ruhen.  
  
Schließlich gab er auf und setzte sich hin.  
  
Was hatte Hagen wohl mit Lars vor? Warum hatte er ihn entführt?  
  
Er konnte doch nichts mit Lars anfangen. Schließlich hatte er schon im Winter gesagt, dass Lars zu schwach war, dass nur er, Sven, geeignet war, ein Vampir zu werden.  
  
Und dann auch noch Philippe entführen... das war dumm! Hagen musste doch klar sein, dass er damit den ganzen Clan gegen sich aufbrachte.  
  
Sven fand einfach keine Antworten auf seine vielen Fragen.  
  
Sein Handy piepte plötzlich und er griff danach.  
  
Aufgeregt ging er ran. "Ja?"  
  
"Hallo Sven, hier ist Luciano. Ich... gibt es schon was Neues?"  
  
"Lars ist weg", stammelte Sven.  
  
"Ich weiß. Habt ihr schon eine Spur?"  
  
"Ich hab mir ihm geredet. Aber... nein, keine Spur."  
  
"Thomas ist auf dem Weg nach Berlin. Er findet Lars ganz bestimmt."  
  
"Er ist... auf dem Weg?", fragte Sven, dann nickte er. "Ja, er ist auf dem Weg. Hat Christoph schon gesagt. Ich hoffe, er findet ihn."  
  
"Thomas ist gut in so was Ich... ich würde dir so gern helfen Sven, aber Federico hat gesagt, dass ich hierbleiben soll. Zu gefährlich..."  
  
"Ja... es ist gefährlich hier... aber ist gut, dass du anrufst. Dass wir reden."  
  
"Wenn ich schon nicht bei dir sein kann, solltest du wenigstens wissen, dass wir alle an dich denken. Jakob ist auch schon zu dir auf den Weg. Als Unterstützung für Christoph."  
  
"Ihr... ihr seid toll", stammelte Sven.  
  
"Wir mögen Lars und dich", sagte Luciano.  
  
"Und ihr tut so viel für uns."  
  
"Das macht man doch so, wenn man eine Familie ist."  
  
"Ich find’s einfach noch immer so unglaublich. Klar. Meine Eltern, die tun auch alles für uns, aber..."  
  
"Rufst du mich, an wenn ihr Lars gefunden habt?" bat Luciano.  
  
"Ja, klar, sofort."  
  
"Gut. Spielst du heute Abend eigentlich?"  
  
"Ist so geplant, ja."  
  
"Dann drück ich dir dafür die Daumen. Vielleicht ist Lars bis dahin ja schon wieder da."  
  
"Danke. Ich hoffe es so sehr.  
  
"Also... bis dann Sven."  
  
"Bis dann. Und danke... für alles."  
  
"Ich hab ja gar nichts tun können..."  
  
"Doch. Es tut so gut mit dir zu reden."  
  
"Jederzeit wieder", sagte Luciano.  
  
"Danke. Stell dich drauf ein, dass ich dich anrufe, wenn ich die Wände hochgehe."  
  
"Mein Handy ist an. Marc hat im Moment auch viel zu tun, also bin ich hier im Clanhaus in Florenz und arbeite ein bisschen an meiner Vampir-Datenbank."  
  
"Dann... bis später."  
  
"Bis später", sagte Luciano und legte auf.  
  
Dann war Sven wieder alleine - aber nicht lange, denn schon bald kam Erik zurück in ihr Zimmer. "Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Ein bisschen besser", sagte Sven.  
  
"Dann ist gut. Bist aber noch immer total blass.“  
  
"Bis heute Abend ist es wieder gut", sagte Sven und versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen.  
  
"Dann ist gut. Wir brauchen dich, Sven."  
  
Sven lächelte leicht.  
  
"Ja, so wird’s schon besser. Ich soll dir von Kloppo ausrichten, wenn du willst, kommt der Doc gleich hoch."  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig", sagte Sven sofort.  
  
"Bist du sicher? Sahst vorhin echt... beängstigend aus."  
  
"Vielleicht hab ich zu schnell gegessen oder was nicht vertragen", sagte Sven.  
  
"Drei Gabeln voll Kartoffelbrei?"  
  
"Du zählst mit, was ich esse?"  
  
"Wenn du so ängstlich im Essen stocherst?"  
  
Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist jetzt ja auch egal. Mein Magen ist im Moment einfach ein wenig empfindlich."  
  
"Aber sehr empfindlich, würde ich sagen."  
  
Für einen Moment überlegte Sven ernsthaft ob er versuchen sollte, Erik zu beeinflussen und dessen Sorgen zu vertreiben. Aber so wie er grade drauf war, würde das nur schief gehen.  
Erik würde es merken oder sich noch mehr sorgen. "Ich weiß, aber nachher ist alles weder gut."  
  
"Dann leg dich noch ein bisschen hin", sagte Erik.  
  
"Ja, mach ich auch. Und du?"  
  
"Stört es dich wenn ich hierbleibe?" fragte Erik. "Ich les ein bisschen was und bin auch ganz leise. Sonst kann ich auch rüber zu Schmelle gehen."  
  
"Nein, ist schon okay." Es störte Sven, gewaltig, aber er würde schon eine Ausrede finden, wenn Christoph kam. Und er wollte Erik auch nicht einfach rausschmeißen.  
  
Erik lächelte und warf sich auf sein Bett. "Schön. Und wie gesagt, ich bin ganz leise."  
  
Sven grinste leicht. "Ich guck mal, ob ich ein paar Minuten schlafen kann."  
  
"Dann schlaf gut", sagte Erik und griff ein Buch von seinem Nachttisch.  
  
Sven nickte und kuschelte sich in das Kissen. Er versuchte wieder Lars zu erreichen, aber diesmal bekam er keine Antwort.  
  
Vielleicht lag es ja an Eriks Anwesenheit, die ihn ablenkte. Mit einem Menschen ein Zimmer zu teilen war nicht einfach. Er musste aufpassen, dass er sich normal verhielt und gleichzeitig musste er aufpassen, dass er den Geruch des warmen, köstlichen Blutes ausschloss.  
  
Dafür konnte er nicht einfach die Luft anhalten, das würde den Menschen neben ihn beunruhigen, also musste er sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.  
  
Er sollte mal die anderen fragen, wie sie das machten. Vielleicht gab es ja einen Trick, damit es leichter ging.  
  
Mario und Thomas mussten das ja auch immer machen, und Marc ebenfalls.  
  
Und er würde Lars darauf vorbereiten müssen. Wenn sie Lars fanden...  
  
Wenn sie Lars fanden... wieder waren seine Gedanken bei seinem verschwundenen, entführten Bruder.  
  
"Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Erik.  
  
"Nein, nur noch ein bisschen."  
  
"Möchtest du ne Wärmflasche? Oder einen Tee? Salzstangen?"  
  
"Nein, das geht schon wieder so weg."  
  
Erik nickte und begann wieder in seinem Buch zu lesen.  
  
Und Sven versuchte sich zu beruhigen, bis er auf einmal jemanden vor der Tür fühlte. Ganz deutlich, deutlicher als jeden Menschen. "Ich... ich glaub, ich geh mal ein bisschen spazieren."  
  
Überrascht sah Erik auf. "Bist du sicher? Soll ich dich vielleicht begleiten?"  
  
"Nein, lass mal. Ich will nur ein paar Schritte tun."  
  
Erik sah ihn ein bisschen zweifelnd an. "Ok... vielleicht tut frische Luft dir ja auch gut. So blass wie du bist..."  
  
"Wird bestimmt gleich besser." Besonders, wenn Christoph ihm Blut mitgebracht hatte.  
  
"Na gut, dann geh raus", grinste Erik.  
  
"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Sven und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Er lief nach unten und in den Hotelgarten, wo er Christoph spürte.  
  
Der stand hinter einem Baum, ein wenig abseits, und wartete auf ihn.  
  
"Sorry, aber ich konnte Erik ja nicht rauswerfen", sagte Sven, als er zu seinem Meister trat.  
  
"Du hast das sehr gut gemacht."  
  
Sven lächelte schwach. "Luciano hat vorhin angerufen."  
  
"Was sagt er?"  
  
"Er wäre gern hier, aber Federico hat es nicht erlaubt."  
  
"Verständlich."  
  
Sven nickte. "Aber Jakob ist auf dem Weg hierher."  
  
"Oh schön, das wird eine große Hilfe sein. Jakob ist sehr unkonventionell, der kann damit auch helfen."  
  
"Meinst du, wir finden ihn?"  
  
"Wir haben keine andere Wahl, oder?"  
  
Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... konnte Lars bisher nicht mehr erreichen. Aber mit Erik im Zimmer war es auch schwierig sich zu konzentrieren."  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Und du brauchst Energie dafür." Christoph reichte ihm einen recht kleinen Beutel.  
  
"Woher... hast du das?"  
  
"Krankenhaus."  
  
"Oh", machte Sven, dann nickte er. Besser als jemanden beißen zu müssen.  
  
"Trink - das wird dir gut tun."  
  
Sven nahm den Beutel entgegen und trank erst zögernd. Aber sobald er das Blut schmeckte, gab er seine Zurückhaltung auf und leerte den Beutel in wenigen Zügen.  
  
Er fühlte, wie es ihm Energie gab, wie diese Energie seinen ganzen Körper durchströmte.  
  
"Ist ein Unterschied zum Tierblut, hm?" fragte Christoph.  
  
"Oh ja... da schmeckt so gut... und fühlt sich so gut an!"  
  
"Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du das in der nächsten Zeit häufiger bekommst", sagte Christoph. "Am Anfang ist das gut für junge Vampire."  
  
"Es ist ein Gefühl... als wenn es in den Fingern und Zehen prickelt."  
  
Christoph lächelte leicht. "Ich weiß, es ist toll. Aber das macht es leider auch so gefährlich."  
  
"Weil man immer mehr will?"  
  
"Genau. Je mehr von dem menschlichen Blut du trinkst, desto mehr bist du dir dessen auch bewusst. Du wirst es noch viel stärker in deiner Umgebung wahrnehmen. Du hast eben ja selbst gesagt, wie ablenkend es mit Erik im Zimmer war."  
  
Sven nickte. "Und ich bin viel mit Menschen zusammen."  
  
"Also, willst du noch mal versuchen deinen Bruder zu erreichen?"  
  
Sven nickte, setzte sich auf die Erde unter dem Baum und schloss die Augen. _Lars?_  
  
Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, etwas zu spüren. Ganz schwach und weit weg.  
  
 _Lars_ , rief er seinen Bruder noch einmal.  
  
 _...ven..._ kam es ganz schwach zurück.  
  
 _Ich bin hier, Lars, ich bin hier. Ich hör dich nur ganz leise_  
  
 _... Durst..._  
  
"Er hat Durst", wisperte Sven zu Christoph. _Wir holen dich raus. Wo bist du?_  
  
 _Kalt... und nass... Durst..._  
  
Sven meinte zu fühlen, wie mies es Lars gerade ging. _Kannst du uns einen Hinweis geben, wie wir dich finden können?_  
  
Sven muss lange warten, bis er ganz schwach eine Antwort von Lars bekommt. _Es riecht... nach Blut... Durst... so ein Durst..._  
  
Leise wiederholte er das Gehörte für Christoph. _Wir holen dich da raus, Lars. Es kommen Vampire aus Florenz, und wir holen dich raus_  
  
"Kannst du Lars fragen, was genau er riecht?" fragte Christoph. "Riecht er menschliches Blut oder das von Tieren?"  
  
Ganz langsam und so laut er konnte wiederholte Sven die Frage.  
  
 _Keine... Menschen..._ kam es kaum noch hörbar von Lars zurück.  
  
 _Ein Schlachthof? Das hilft uns weiter_  
  
"Sven, was sagt er?" fragte Christoph ungeduldig.  
  
"Riecht nach Tier", wiederholte Sven und versuchte Lars noch einmal zu erreichen, aber er konnte ihn nicht mehr hören. Er schickte zuversichtliche Gedanken und das Versprechen, dass sie ihn finden würde, dann öffnete er wieder die Augen.  
  
"Ok, wenn er Tierblut riechen kann, dann muss es ziemlich viel sein", überlegte Christoph. "Ein Bauernhof oder ein Schlachthof. Ich würde auf das zweite tippen."  
  
"So viele wird’s davon ja sicher nicht geben. Muss ja irgendwo in oder bei Berlin sein."  
  
"Das denke ich auch. Weißt du, ob Hagens Clan Schlachthöfe oder so gehören? Ich an Hagens Stelle hätte Lars und Philippe irgendwo untergebracht, wo ich sicher wäre, dass niemand stört. Also Clanseigentum."  
  
"Ich könnte es mir vorstellen, aber davon weiß ich nichts. Den jungen Vampiren wird so was nicht erzählt."  
  
"Mist", fluchte Christoph.  
  
"Vielleicht auch, damit ich es jetzt nicht weitergeben kann."  
  
"Gut, dann... geben wir Luciano mal was zu tun", meinte Christoph und zückte sein Handy.  
  
Sven nickte noch immer ein wenig benommen, der kurze Kontakt zu seinem Bruder hatte ihn etwas mitgenommen.  
  
Nicht nur etwas, wenn er ehrlich war. Lars hatte solchen Durst gehabt...  
  
Er war schon schwach geworden - und dann das Blut in der Nase zu haben, das musste schrecklich sein. Er selbst hatte Emil einmal zusehen müssen, wie er trank, während er selbst fasten musste. Aber das Blut die ganze Zeit riechen zu können - das war Folter.  
  
"Sven?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wir finden ihn", sagte Christoph leise.  
  
"Er hat so einen Durst. Und er muss das Blut riechen, die ganze Zeit."  
  
Christoph hielt sein Handy hoch. "Luciano sucht uns alle Schlachthöfe in der Nähe von Berlin raus. Vor allem die, die etwas abgelegen liegen."  
  
"Das ist gut. Vielleicht - aber wie soll er ihn finden?"  
  
"Über Internet. Luciano sagt immer, dass man alles im Netz finden würde", sagte Christoph.  
  
"Und dann laufen wir rum und suchen?"  
  
"Wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben", seufzte Christoph.  
  
"Hoffentlich meldet er sich bald. Lars geht’s echt schlecht... er war so schwach."  
  
"Wir werden ihn finden Sven. Vergiss nicht, nachher ist auch Thomas hier und er kann uns bestimmt auch noch weiterhelfen."  
  
Sven nickte. Thomas hatte ihn auch gefunden, dabei war er damals nicht mal dabei gewesen. Und auch noch so krank!  
  
"Also, du gehst jetzt mal wieder hoch in dein Zimmer", sagte Christoph. "So schwer es auch ist, im Moment können wir nur abwarten."  
  
Sven nickte. "Danke für das Blut..."  
  
Christoph lächelte leicht. "Versuch dich ein bisschen auszuruhen, ok?"  
  
"Ich versuch es", versprach Sven.  
  
"Gut. Wenn es was Neues gibt, melde ich mich sofort."  
  
Sven nickte, dann verabschiedete er sich schnell. Langsam ging er wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer.  
  
Glücklicherweise traf er niemanden auf dem Weg nach oben.  
  
Allerdings würde Erik im Zimmer sein und ihn vermutlich wieder total besorgt ansehen.  
  
Da musste er jetzt wohl durch, überlegte Sven, straffte die Schultern und betrat das Zimmer.  
  
Erik lag auf dem Bett und hörte Musik. Er sah auf, als Sven das Zimmer betrat.  
  
Der lächelte ihn so zuversichtlich an wie er konnte und ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
"Du siehst ein bisschen besser aus", stellte Erik fest.  
  
"Ja, der Spaziergang hat einfach gut getan."  
  
"Das ist gut. Hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht, so blass wie du warst."  
  
"Ja, mir gings auch mies. Aber jetzt ist es besser."  
  
Erik lächelte. "Gibt in ner halben Stunde Kaffee. Meinst du, du kannst da schon was essen?"  
  
"Ich werds versuchen. Und trinken sollte ich auf jeden Fall."  
  
"Das denke ich auch. Aber jetzt leg dich doch noch ein bisschen hin."  
  
Sven nickte und lehnte sich zurück, dann schloss er die Augen.  
  
Erik hörte zwar mit Kopfhörern Musik, aber Sven konnte trotzdem alles klar und deutlich hören. Aber im Moment war er dafür sogar ganz dankbar, weil er sich so einfach auf die Musik konzentrieren konnte und alles andere ausblendete.  
  
Gerade als Vampir hatte er so ein feines Gehört, dass er die Musik in angenehmer Lautstärke hörte.  
  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag hatte er das Gefühl ein kleines bisschen zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
  
Eriks Anwesenheit konnte er ganz gut ausblenden.  
  
Und Lars... sie hatten einen Plan und würden ihn finden, das machte ihm Mut.  
  
Lars hatte ihnen einen Hinweis geben können. So ganz hatte er Thomas' Fähigkeit nicht begriffen, aber Christoph schien sicher zu sein, dass er Lars finden konnte. Und Philippe, der ja auch in den Fängen von Hagen war.  
  
Sven schüttelte den Kopf, er sollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sondern sich auf das Spiel später konzentrieren.  
  
Am liebsten hätte er zwar gar nicht gespielt, aber das Spiel war wichtig. Und im Moment konnte er ja eh nichts tun.  
  
Er konnte dagegen seine Mannschaft nicht im Stich lassen. Die Jungs waren seine Freunde.  
  
Also würde er sich jetzt konzentrieren und nachher ein gutes Spiel abliefern. Danach würde ihre Unterstützung sicher in Berlin angekommen sein.  
  
"Sven, wir müssen runter", riss ihn Erik plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Oh... okay." Sven streckte sich kurz, dann stand er auf.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder nach unten, wo diesmal auf den einzelnen Tischen Kuchen und Kekse bereit standen. "Wollen wir wieder zu Mats und Schmelle gehen?" fragte Erik.  
  
"Ja, dann kann ich den beiden auch gleich zeigen, dass wieder alles okay ist."  
  
"Du meinst, unser Kapitän wirft einen kritischen Blick auf dich und entscheidet dann, ob du spielen darfst?" grinste Erik.  
  
"Nein, aber gerade Schmelle macht sich doch gerne mal Sorgen."  
  
"Stimmt und das können wir heute Abend nicht gebrauchen."  
  
"Dann muss der Kleine beruhigt werden."  
  
Erik lachte auf und zog Sven dann mit zu Mats und Schmelle.  
  
"Oh, da kommt ja unsere wandelnde Leiche", scherzte Schmelle. "Oder Vampir? Sahst auf jeden Fall übel aus vorhin."  
  
Sven grinste schief. Wenn Marcel wüsste, wie recht er hat. "Nervöser Magen", sagte er aber nur und setzte sich.  
  
"Alles wieder okay?", fragte Mats nach.  
  
"Wie gesagt, war nur ein nervöser Magen. Jetzt geht’s wieder."  
  
"Dann ist gut. Was willst du jetzt essen?"  
  
"Nicht viel. Ich nehme mir nur ein kleines Stück von dem Streuselkuchen", sagte Sven. Damit machte er hoffentlich nichts verkehrt.  
  
"Ja, ist wohl auch besser, wenn dir vorhin so schlecht war."  
  
"Meinst du, dass du für nachher fit genug bist?" fragte Marcel.  
  
Eine andere Frage hatte Sven von ihm nicht erwartet. "Ja, bin ich ja jetzt schon."  
  
"Na ein Bender lässt sich von ner Magenverstimmung auch nicht aufhalten", grinste Mats.  
  
"Eben. Da ist Lars nicht anders als ich."  
  
"Möchtest du nen Kaffee du Held?" fragte Erik lachend.  
  
"Ja, mit Milch."  
  
Erik nickte und holte eine frische Kanne mit Kaffee vom Buffet und eins der kleinen Milchkännchen, das er allerdings einfach von Romans Tisch mopste, als der nicht hinsah.  
  
"Danke", lächelte Sven, als Erik ihm eingegossen hatte.  
  
Erik machte auch schnell die anderen Tassen voll und griff sich dann ein Stück Kuchen.  
  
Das genüssliche Schweigen setzte ein, zumindest für eine Weile, dann kam wieder ein - glücklicherweise unverfängliches - Gespräch auf.  
  
Sven hielt sich ziemlich zurück. Er knabberte an dem Kuchen und schob nach einem kleinen und wirklich ekelhaften Schluck, den Kaffee von sich.  
  
"So schlecht ist er doch gar nicht", kommentierte Schmelle.   
  
"Ich glaub, der tut meinem Magen nicht gut", sagte Sven.  
  
"Dann lass die Finger davon. Willst du lieber Kamillentee?", schlug Schmelle vor.  
  
Wenn er schnell den Beutel aus dem Tee zog, dann müsste das gehen, überlegte Sven und nickte.  
  
Wenig später hatte Schmelle ihm fürsorglich einen Becher mit Kamillentee geholt. So schnell, dass keiner die Bewegung sah, zog er den Beutel heraus, glücklicherweise hatte das keiner bemerkt.  
  
"Danke", lächelte Sven Marcel an und nippte vorsichtig an dem Tee. Nicht wirklich lecker, aber trinkbar.  
  
"Ich hoffe, er hilft dir", lächelte Marcel zurück.  
  
"Wo ihr euch so gut um mich kümmert, kann es ja auch gar nicht anders."  
  
Schmelle lächelte dazu nur, dann nahmen die anderen am Tisch ihr Gespräch wieder auf. Mit einem halben Ohr hörte Sven zu, seine Gedanken schweiften aber immer wieder zu Lars.  
  
Er glaubte nicht, dass er Lars so bald wieder 'erreichen' konnte, denn so schwach, wie er sich zuletzt anhörte, würden sie nicht kommunizieren können. Dass Hagen Lars etwas zu trinken gab, war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, schließlich hatte er Sven als seinen eigenen Zögling auch gerne mal ein, zwei Wochen dursten lassen, meist zur Strafe für seine Unfähigkeit.  
  
Lars war stark, das hatten alle immer wieder betont. Aber er war es auch nicht gewöhnt zu hungern. Wie lange könnte Lars ohne Blut auskommen?  
  
Er war noch so jung, nicht einmal zwei Wochen alt, in der Zeit hatte selbst Hagen seine Zöglinge nicht dürsten lassen.  
  
Sven unterdrückte mühsam ein Seufzen. Er musste auf Christoph und die anderen vertrauen.  
  
Sie würden Lars retten. Thomas hatte es schließlich damals auch überstanden, sogar ohne zu trinken.  
  
Er musste einfach fest daran glauben.  
  
"Jungs?", rief ihr Trainer sie zusammen. Der geplante Spaziergang durch den nahegelegenen Park stand an.  
  
Und dann war es auch bald soweit. Sie würden zum Stadion fahren, sich fertig machen, aufwärmen... und dann um den Pokal spielen. Und das alles, während Lars gefangen gehalten wurde.  
  
So war Sven beschäftigt und konnte sich von seinen Sorgen um seinen Bruder ablenken.


	8. Allein

  
  
Es war stockdunkel in dem Raum, in dem Lars sich befand. Er war so müde, erschöpft - und so dermaßen durstig, dass er meinte sterben zu müssen. Immer wieder zogen Schwaden von Blutgeruch zu ihm, wohl durch eine Lüftungsanlage. Wo auch immer er war - sein Kidnapper war ein Sadist.  
  
Immer und immer wieder versuchte er seinen Bruder zu erreichen, aber inzwischen wusste er, dass er zu schwach geworden war.  
  
Dennoch konnte er nicht aufgeben. Er blieb ruhig sitzen, sammelte alle Kräfte und rief, schrie so laut er konnte, _SVEN!!!_  
  
Aber nichts. Vielleicht blockierte ja auch jemand seine Versuche Sven zu erreichen. Bei den vielen Fähigkeiten, die Vampire so haben könnten, würde ihn das nicht wundern.  
  
Erschöpft rutschte er zur Seite, auf den kalten Steinboden. Es war wirklich ein Verlies hier, in das er gesperrt worden war.  
  
Das war doch alles verrückt! Eben war er noch mit Philippe zusammen und dann...   
  
Es war wie ein schwarzer Nebel, der sich um ihn gelegt hatte.  
  
Er erinnerte sich nur noch verschwommen an den blauen Wagen und das man Philippe und ihn getrennt hatte.  
  
Seit dem war er alleine gewesen, hier eingesperrt. Anfangs hatte er versucht den Raum zu erkunden, aber bis auf eine Stahltür, glatte Wände und einen Entlüftungsschacht, dünner als sein Arm, hatte er nichts gefunden.  
  
Mit Rufen hatte er es erst gar nicht versucht. Niemand würde ihn hier hören können. Er würde höchstens seine möglichen Bewacher amüsieren.  
  
Seine einzige Chance war Sven. Und das sich Philippe irgendwie befreien konnte und ihn suchen kam.  
  
Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, als er auf einmal Schritte näherkommen hörte.  
  
Mühsam richtete er sich auf, wobei er sich an der Wand abstützte. Wenn das Hagen war, dann wollte er nicht vor ihm liegen.  
  
Er stand auf wackeligen Beinen, als sich die Tür öffnete und er tatsächlich Hagen gegenüberstand.  
  
"Lars, es freut mich ja so, dich kennenzulernen", sagte Hagen mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
  
Bei diesem Anblick zuckte Lars unwillkürlich zurück.  
  
"Ich hoffe dir gefällt dein... Gästezimmer?" fragte Hagen.  
  
"Deine Gastfreundschaft lässt zu wünschen übrig", brachte Lars so kräftig wie er konnte heraus.  
  
"Findest du?"  
  
Lars nickte - und wich unwillkürlich zurück, als Hagen näher kam.  
  
Das Lächeln wich aus Hagens Gesicht. "Du bist wirklich noch dümmer als dein Bruder. Wo bleibt der überhaupt? Oder bist du ihm nicht wichtig genug, um nach dir zu suchen?"  
  
Lars sagte nichts, was sollte er auch antworten?  
  
Hagen schnaubte. "Diesen Fußballer zu verwandeln war wirklich ein Fehler. Ich habe deswegen ziemlichen Ärger im Clan, weißt du das? Ich mag es nicht Ärger zu haben. Ich mag das ganz und gar nicht."  
  
Lars schluckte. Er hatte Angst vor Hagen, und wie er über Sven sprach...  
  
"Und das sich diese Nervensägen aus Florenz einschalten mussten. Federico mit seiner Sippe. Für dich werde ich keinen Blumentopf bekommen, aber dein Begleiter sollte denen einiges Wert sein", sagte Hagen und funkelte Lars an. "Damit kann ich meinen Fehler mit deinem Bruder wieder gut machen."  
  
Er war eine Geisel, schoss es Lars durch den Kopf, aber eine wertlose.  
  
"Ah, du hast es verstanden", grinste Hagen. "Du mein lieber Lars, du dienst nur einem Zwecke. Du sollst deinen Bruder herlocken, damit ich ihm zeigen kann, wie wir Ungehorsam bestrafen."  
  
Lars schluckte erneut, dabei hatte er schon längst keinen Speichel mehr.  
  
"Die Frage ist nur, ob du das noch erlebst. Wenn dein Bruder sich weiter solche Zeit lässt..."  
  
Scheiße, dieser Vampir wollte ihn wirklich hier verdursten lassen! "Außerdem... wer weiß, ob er überhaupt kommt um dich zu retten. Er scheint ja nicht viel Wert auf Freundschaft und Familie zu legen."  
  
"Du hast doch keine Ahnung!" brachte Lars wütend hervor.  
  
Hagen lachte nur leise. "Ist ja süß, wie du wütend wirst... Er hat dich vergessen, als er Vampir werden wollte. Und mich, seinen Meister, verlassen. Seine Familie war ihm völlig egal - und jetzt meinst du echt, dass er dich sucht?"  
  
"Er wird mich suchen und finden. Und der restliche Clan sucht mich auch!"  
  
"Welcher Clan? Die paar zusammengewürfelten Spinner in Florenz?"  
  
Lars schwankte leicht, hielt sich aber mit Mühe aufrecht. "Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil wir eine echte Familie sind. Weil wir lieben dürfen und Freunde haben."  
  
"Schwache Weichlinge", schnaubte Hagen.  
  
Lars schloss die Augen. _Sven..., bitte hilf mir_ versuchte er erneut seinen Bruder zu erreichen. Doch vermutlich war er zu schwach, er konnte jedenfalls keine Antwort hören oder auch nur fühlen.  
  
Aber immerhin musste er so Hagen nicht weiter ansehen, also ließ er die Augen einfach zu und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht den Halt zu verlieren.  
  
"Ah, der junge Vampir ist schon so schwach... ob sein treuloser Bruder ihn noch rechtzeitig findet?"  
  
"Sven wird mich finden", wisperte Lars.  
  
"Ja, glaub nur daran..."  
  
Lars presste die Lippen zusammen. Er würde nicht weiter mit Hagen reden. Sollte der doch denken was er wollte. Lars wusste, dass Sven ihn suchte und glaubte ganz fest daran, dass er ihn rechtzeitig finden würde.  
  
Sven und die anderen Vampire des Clans. Sie hielten zusammen, sie waren eine Familie, und sie ließen einander nicht im Stich.  
Sie würden Philippe und ihn retten und Hagen in seine Schranken weisen.  
  
Und dann würden sie in Ruhe leben.  
  
"Wenn dein Bruder bist Mitternacht nicht hier ist, dann schicke ich Emil zu dir. Zum Spielen. Emil langweilt sich leider sehr schnell und dann wird er unkonzentriert", sagte Hagen. "Und er ist immer noch sauer auf dich, wegen der Sache in deiner Wohnung."  
  
Scheiße, Lars konnte sich vorstellen, wie es aussah, wenn Emil mit jemanden spielte.  
  
"Na, bekommst du da Angst kleiner Vampir?" lachte Hagen.  
  
Hagen wusste es eh, und Lars hatte keine Energie mehr zu lügen, aber zumindest konnte er das Nicken noch unterdrücken.  
  
Hagen lachte erneut. "Ich danke dir für diese nette Unterhaltung. Aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Oben wird grade ein Schweinchen geschlachtet und ich habe Hunger."  
  
Alles zog sich in Lars' Körper zusammen, er hatte so einen Durst, und jetzt roch er auch das frische Blut wieder.  
  
"Bis bald Lars", grinste Hagen und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Lars hätte sich keinen Moment länger halten können, seine Beine sackten ihm weg, und er schlug mit dem Kopf auf dem harten Betonboden auf.  
  
"Sven... wo bist du nur?" wisperte er.  
  
Natürlich konnte Sven das keinesfalls hören, es war auch eher um sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
  
Wie spät es inzwischen wohl war? Lars hatte keine Ahnung, auch nicht, wie viel Zeit seit seiner Entführung vergangen war.  
  
Er wusste auch nicht, wie lange ein Vampir seines Alters ohne Blut auskommen konnte. Philippe hatte ihm immer etwas gegeben, auch, wenn er noch nicht durstig war. Einfach so nebenbei, als Snack. Wenn er daran dachte - Philippe war so lieb...  
  
Hoffentlich ging es Philippe gut. Christoph würde bestimmt schreckliche Angst um ihn haben und ihn suchen. Aber... wer wusste schon, ob Philippe hier in der Nähe gefangen gehalten wurde. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn ja extra woanders hingebracht, damit man ihn nicht rechtzeitig fand.  
  
Damit sich die Vampire aufteilen mussten und so leichte Beute wurden.  
  
Vermutlich würde er das nie rausfinden.  
  
Er war inzwischen so schwach, dass sich sein Bewusstsein langsam vernebelte. Ob das an dem Blutmangel lag, oder ob sie ihm irgendwie Kraft entzogen, er konnte einfach nicht mehr.  
  
Es wäre vermutlich auch einfacher, zu verdursten als auf Emil zu warten. Weniger schmerzhaft.  
  
Er schloss jetzt endgültig die Augen und rollte sich zusammen.  
  
  
***  
  
Lars wusste nicht, wie lange er so vor sich hingedämmert hatte, aber plötzlich fühlte er jemanden vor der Tür. Nicht Sven, den hätte er sofort erkannt, aber vielleicht ja jemand anders aus dem Clan!  
  
Irgendjemand, der ihn retten würde! Oder... im nächsten Moment kam ein Horrorszenario in seinem Kopf an. Emil.  
  
Bestimmt war es inzwischen Mitternacht und Sven hatte ihn nicht gefunden. Und jetzt kam Emil zum Spielen.  
  
Er fühlte, wie ihm schlecht wurde. Egal, was Emil mit ihm anstellen würde - es würde schrecklich werden. Emil war grob und dumm, und er ließ sich von Hagen befehligen.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem ganz leichten Quietschen und er hörte Schritte, die sich ihm näherten.  
  
Unwillkürlich drängte sich Lars in die Ecke des Raumes.  
  
Die Schritte kamen noch näher und er hörte Stoff rascheln. "Hier, trink das, schnell", wisperte eine Stimme kaum hörbar.  
  
Jemand setzte eine Flasche an seine Lippen, und er fühlte Blut, köstliches Blut!  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen trank er gierig und in großen Schlucken von dem Blut.  
  
Viel zu früh war die Flasche geleert, aber auch diese Menge reichte aus um ihm neue Energie zu geben. Es fing in seinem Bauch an, das Kribbeln, und zog sich langsam durch seinen ganzen Körper.  
  
"Komm, du musst aufstehen", wisperte die Stimme. "Wir müssen hier weg."  
  
Lars nickte noch immer benommen, im Kopf war die Energie noch nicht angekommen.  
  
"Komm schon", drängte die Stimme. Eine weibliche Stimme, wie Lars nun feststellte.  
  
Sie griff ihm unter die Achseln und zerrte ihn hoch. "Wir müssen uns beeilen!"  
  
"Ist... Sven hier?" fragte Lars.  
  
"Sven? Wer ist Sven?"  
  
"Bruder", sagte Lars erschöpft.  
  
"Dein Bruder? Ist er auch gefangen?" Die Frau hielt kurz inne, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, ist er nicht."  
  
"Er sucht mich", sagte Lars leise  
  
"Wir müssen hier erst mal raus."  
  
Lars konnte nur nickten. Auf die Frau gestützt durchquerte er seine Zelle und durch die Tür in einen Gang hinaus.  
  
Sie führte ihn in einen Nebenraum, in dem ein schmales Kellerfenster eingeschlagen war. "Hier raus", wisperte sie und hob ihn hoch, höher, und schob ihn mehr oder weniger aus dem Keller hinauf.  
  
Er wankte ein paar Schritte weiter, ehe er zu Boden fiel.  
  
Im nächsten Moment war die Frau bei ihm und zog ihn wieder hoch. "Wir müssen weg hier."  
  
Lars nickte und schaffte es dabei, einen Blick auf die Umgebung zu werfen. Es gab ein paar gedrungene Gebäude, alle dunkel und etwas, von dem Lars vermutete, dass es eine Lagerhalle oder so etwas war. Aus dieser Richtung roch er eindeutig Blut.  
  
Doch die Frau zog ihn weg von dieser Halle, durch eine enge Gasse, zu einer befahrenen Straße und weiter.  
  
"Wo... wohin bringst du mich?"  
  
"In Sicherheit." Mehr sagte sie nicht.  
  
Lars hätte gern weitere Fragen gestellt - zum Beispiel wer sie überhaupt war - aber er musste sich zu sehr darauf konzentrieren, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.  
  
Doch allzu lange hielt er nicht durch, er hatte nicht viel Blut bekommen, und er war einfach zu schwach gewesen. Er wurde langsamer, doch als ihm die Beine wegsackten, fing die Frau ihn auf.  
  
"Du musst noch ein bisschen durchhalten, ok? Wenn wir bei unserem Ziel angekommen sind, bekommst du was zu trinken."  
  
Lars nickte und nahm seine letzten Kräfte zusammen. Er kam von Emil, von Hagen weg, der Gedanke setzte noch einige Energie frei.  
  
"Hier, wir sind da", sagte die Frau plötzlich. "Hier sollten wir ein paar Stunden in Sicherheit sein."  
  
Lars sah sich um. Von dem Weg hatte er nichts mitbekommen, aber jetzt konnte er seine Umgebung wieder aufnehmen. Sie waren in einem kleinen, dunklen Raum, im Grunde nicht anders als sein Verlies bei Hagen - doch dieser Raum war warm und trocken und gemütlich eingerichtet Sofa, Bett, Wandbehänge, Regale mit Büchern - hier lebte jemand.  
  
"Komm, leg dich hin", sagte die Frau und führte ihn zum Bett. "Ich hol dir was zu trinken."  
  
Lars nickte und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Weich war es unter seinem Rücken, und dann deckte ihn die Frau sogar zu!  
  
Sie hatte die Kapuze, die sie bisher getragen hatte, zurückgestreift und Lars sah nun, dass sie etwa in seinem Alter war.  
Sie trug ein elegantes, etwas altmodisches Kleid, das ihr aber ausgesprochen gut stand, hatte blonde, lange Haare in einem langen, dicken Zopf und ein freundliches Lächeln.  
  
"Was hast du nur angestellt, dass Hagen so wütend auf dich ist?" fragte sie.  
  
"Du kennst ihn?"  
  
"Ja, leider."  
  
Lars nickte. "Mein Bruder... Sven... war sein Zögling."   
  
Auf einmal blitzte es in den Augen der Frau auf. "Deswegen..." nickte sie verstehend.  
  
"Sven hat... einen neuen Clan", fuhr Lars fort.  
  
"Du riechst auch nach ihm. Hagen."  
  
"Ist ne lange Geschichte", sagte Lars.  
  
Die Frau nickte nur mal wieder, dann trat sie in eine Ecke des Raumes, in der ein Kühlschrank stand. Sie nahm zwei Flaschen heraus und reichte Lars eine davon.  
  
"Danke", sagte Lars und hob die Flasche mit zitternden Fingern an die Lippen. Langsam trank er - dachte er, aber die Flasche war so schnell leer...  
  
"Mehr?" fragte die Frau.  
  
Lars nickte leicht. "Ja, bitte..."  
  
Sie reichte ihm die zweite Flasche. "Versuch ein bisschen langsamer zu trinken."  
  
Lars bemühte sich, und tatsächlich schaffte er es zwei Mal abzusetzen, ehe die Flasche leer war. "Danke."  
  
"Kein Problem."  
  
Lars lächelte sie an. "Du hast mich gerettet, und das war auch für dich nicht ungefährlich. Danke dafür."  
  
"Naja... du warst ziemlich verzweifelt. Und du bist noch so jung... Das ist selbst für Hagen ungewöhnlich."  
  
"Wie hast du mich gefunden?", wollte Lars wissen.  
  
"Ich hab dich gespürt. Also deine Angst", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern.  
  
Erstaunt sah Lars ihn an. "Du... kannst gut spüren."  
  
Sie nickte nur. "Also... womit hast du Hagen so ärgerlich gemacht?"  
  
Lars zögerte, er wusste nicht, wer sie war, außer, dass sie Hagen kannte. Sie hatte ihn gerettet, aber so ganz vertraute er ihr dennoch nicht. So zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ok, du bist vorsichtig, das verstehe ich. Aber ich hab dich gerettet. Obwohl es gefährlich für mich war. Hagen hat Wachen aufgestellt. Und Emil lungerte da rum."  
  
Lars nickte, ein wenig konnte er ja erzählen. "Mein Bruder... er ist abgehauen, von Hagen. Und der... der will ihn wohl wiederhaben. Ich bin so was wie eine Geisel oder so. Gewesen."  
  
"Eine Geisel? Ist dein Bruder so mächtig?"  
  
"Ich glaub eher, dass er Hagen verärgert hat."  
  
"Aber warum will er ihn dann zurück? Eigentlich jagt er seinen Nachkommen nicht hinterher, wenn sie verschwinden."  
  
Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sah er die junge Frau an. "Du kennst ihn...?"  
  
"Ja. Hab ich doch schon gesagt."  
  
"Aber du scheinst ihn recht gut zu kennen. Besser als ich, zum Beispiel."  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann gut sein."  
  
War ja klar, schoss es Lars durch den Kopf, dass er reden sollte, aber sie mit ihren Geschichten hinter dem Berg hielt.  
  
"Du hast gesagt, dein Bruder hat einen neuen Clan", sagte die Frau und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Er hätte nicht so viel sagen sollen, schalt sich Lars kurz, dann rieb er sich unbewusst über die Augen.   
  
"Was ist? Oh, du bist vermutlich erschöpft", sagte sie und stand auf. "Ruh dich aus, wir reden später weiter."  
  
"Danke", lächelte Lars sie an, dann legte er sich auf dem Bett zurück, in die weichen, bestickten Kissen.  
  
Er hörte, wie sie den Raum verließ und seufzte tief. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wer die Frau war, schien er erst mal in Sicherheit zu sein. Und wenn er sich ausgeruht hatte, würde er versuchen Sven zu erreichen.


	9. Erste Hinweise

Sven lief gerade ins Olympiastadion ein und stellte sich mit seinen Kollegen auf. Die Nationalhymne wurde gespielt, ganz feierlich, dann schritten Diego Benaglio und Kelly zur Seitenwahl.

Immer noch gab es keine Neuigkeit von Lars oder Philippe. Dafür gab es Nachrichten von Mario und Thomas. Sie würden wohl zum Anpfiff der zweiten Halbzeit in Berlin eintreffen.

Zunächst musste sich Sven aber auf das Spiel konzentrieren, immerhin wollten sie hier den Abschiedspokal für Kloppo und Kelly holen.

Und die ersten 15 Minuten liefen auch gar nicht so schlecht. Nicht für ihn, er war grottig, aber die restliche Mannschaft bemühte sich sichtbar. Allerdings verflog dies viel zu schnell. Man ging fahrlässig mit seinen Torchancen um und die Wolfsburger kamen immer besser und besser ins Spiel.

Zur Pause führten die Wolfsburger mit 1:3, und mit gesenktem Kopf trabten Sven und seine Mitspieler in die Kabine.

"Eine kleine Chance haben wir noch", meinte Mats, auch wenn er selbst nicht wirklich überzeugt klang.

"Wir müssen einfach mal vernünftig spielen und auch mal den Ball reindreschen. Benaglio ist kein Hexer, der kann auch das eine oder andere Tor kassieren:"

Sven lauschte den Unterhaltungen und fühlte sich schrecklich. Wäre er nicht so abgelenkt, dann würde er auch nicht so viele Fehler machen.

Er würde seine Mannschaft nicht beeinflussen - nicht nur, dass er es nicht konnte, er empfand es noch immer als unfair. Aber er würde selbst besser spielen. Er wurde seine Mannschaft nicht ständig noch mehr Arbeit machen.

Und wenn das nicht gelang... sollte er sich vielleicht auswechseln lassen.

Er würde es noch versuchen, beschloss er, und nicht mehr an Lars denken. Zumindest für die nächsten 45 Minuten.

"Dann lasst uns mal ein paar Wölfe verhauen", sagte Mats und stand auf.

"Stechen", korrigierte Schmelle. "Wir stechen."

"Summsumm", machte Erik mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Ihr Gespräch wurde von Kloppos letzter Kabinenansprache unterbrochen, dann ging es raus auf den Platz. Thomas und Mario waren vermutlich inzwischen eingetroffen. Unwillkürlich öffnete Sven sich und versuchte die beiden zu finden, aber unter dem Ansturm der Geister der 74.000 Zuschauer brach er fast zusammen und schloss sich so schnell er konnte wieder ein.

Das einzig Gute, was man am Ende über das Spiel sagen konnte, war vermutlich, dass Dortmund nicht höher verlor. Ansonsten war das Spiel ein Spiegelbild ihrer Saison.

Hin und wieder kurze Lichtblicke, unterm Strich aber definitiv zu schlecht.

Am Ende waren sie alle nur noch erleichtert, als der Schiedsrichter endlich abpfiff und Wolfsburg damit zum Pokalsieger machte.

Sie brachten die üblichen Rituale hinter sich, den Gegnern gratulieren, die Verlierermedaillen annehmen, und dann in die Kabine flüchten

"Hab ich jetzt eine Lust auf das Bankett", murmelte Neven, was Sven innerlich fluchen ließ. Das blöde Bankett nach dem Spiel hatte er völlig vergessen.

"Wir müssen ja nicht ewig bleiben", murmelte er. Hoffentlich konnte er sich bald absetzen!

Neven schnaubte. "Du weißt doch, wie das abläuft. Da werden ein Haufen Reden geschwungen... Kloppo wird ja bestimmt auch noch ein paar Worte sagen."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Sven. Sie würden ihn sicher vermissen. Außer... außer, wenn er wieder 'krank' werden würde.

Er hätte zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber sein Bruder wurde immer noch gefangen gehalten. Und Lars ging jetzt vor.

Er würde noch mit zum Hotel fahren, dort pro Forma mit auftreten, und dann abhauen.

"Kommst du Sven?" fragte Neven in diesem Moment. "Die anderen versuchen auch schon sich in der Dusche zu ertränken... vielleicht gelingt es uns ja..."

Sven grinste schief und folgte ihm.

Sie duschten sich schnell ab und zogen sich dann um. Ziemlich schweigsam schnappten sie sich dann ihre Sachen und gingen zum Bus, der sie zum Hotel bringen würde.

Hier wurden sie von den Angestellten mit ernster Miene empfangen. Sie zogen sich in ihren Zimmern schnell Abendgarderobe an, dann gingen sie zum Bankett.

Sven hatte nur ganz kurz Zeit gehabt auf sein Handy zu sehen. Thomas hatte ihm etwa in der 70. Minute eine SMS geschrieben, dass sie nun da wären. Er solle sich melden, wenn er sich absetzen konnte und sie würden sich dann irgendwo treffen.

Er schrieb schnell zurück, dass er sich hoffentlich bald loseisen und zu ihnen kommen konnte.

Es dauerte länger als erwartet, weil er vor der Abschiedsrede seines Trainers einfach nicht gehen konnte. Dazu mochte er Kloppo viel zu sehr und es wäre außerdem viel zu auffällig gewesen.

Doch schon kurz nach der emotionalen Rede sah er seine Zeit gekommen.

"Es tut mir leid, aber mir ist immer noch nicht wirklich gut. Das Essen lasse ich ausfallen", entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Tischnachbarn.

"Gute Besserung. Du armer...", bekam er Mitleid, das er nicht verdient hatte.

Sven lächelte leicht, ging schnell am Trainertisch vorbei um sich auch hier zu verabschieden und huschte dann aus dem Saal.

Er ging jedoch nur schnell in das Zimmer um sein Handy zu holen, dann schrieb er Thomas eine weitere SMS.

[Bin soweit, wo treffen wir uns?] schrieb er.

[Wir holen dich ab], war die kurze Antwort, und in der Tat warteten die beiden schon auf ihn, als er aus dem Hotel trat.

"Die anderen warten in einem kleinen Park auf uns", sagte Thomas, als er Svens fragendes Gesicht sah. "Wir haben auch schon ein paar Neuigkeiten, die wir dir gleich erzählen können."

"Dann los", forderte Sven ihn ungeduldig auf.

Thomas und Mario nickten und liefen vor. Bis zum Park war es nicht weit. Um diese Uhrzeit war er natürlich verlassen, weshalb er sich hervorragend als Treffpunkt eignete. Bei einer Gruppe von Bänken warteten Christoph, Jakob und ein Sven unbekannter Vampir auf sie.

Sven begrüßte die ihm bekannten Vampire, dann sah er den Fremden an. "Ich bin Sven", stellte er sich vor.

"Das ist Darius", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Ein Freund von uns."

"Hallo Darius", grüßte Sven höflich.

"Sven, es freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen. Auch wenn die Umstände hätten schöner sein können", sagte Darius.

Sven nickte. "Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du uns bei der Suche unterstützt."

"Nun, einer Vision von Thomas kann ich mich schlecht verschließen", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Er hat dich gesehen?"

Thomas nickte. "Schon heute Morgen ganz früh. Da hab ich nicht verstanden, warum ich nun grade Darius gesehen hab, aber als ich dann von Lars und Philippes Verschwinden hörte... Deswegen haben wir auch so lange gebraucht. Wir mussten noch einen Umweg über Tschechien machen um Darius abzuholen."

"Du bist unglaublich, Thomas", sagte Sven bewundernd.

"Das sag ich ihm auch immer", meinte Mario.

"Ich denke, wir sollten erst nach Lars suchen, und dann weiter reden", unterbrach Jakob sie.

"Richtig", sagte Darius. "Aber vorher kann ich euch noch ein paar Dinge über Hagens Zöglinge erzählen. Also die beiden, die noch bei ihm sind. Damit sollte auch geklärt werden können, wie sie Philippe und Lars überhaupt gefangen nehmen konnten."

"Emil und Johanna", nickte Sven. "Wobei Johanna nicht bei ihm ist. Emil ist... sein Schoßhündchen."

"Johanna wird diesmal dabei sein", sagte Darius. "Nur mit Emil an seiner Seite könnte Hagen das nicht bewerkstelligen."

"Sie gehorcht ihm wie Emil, aber Emil ist... dümmer. Tut alles, was Hagen von ihm verlangt."

"Ja", schnaubte Darius. "Ein ekelhafter Kerl. Allerdings wird Emil wohl dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie Philippe und Lars schnappen konnten. Emil hat eine Fähigkeit. Eine sehr unzuverlässige Fähigkeit und nicht sehr stark, aber sie könnte bei so einer Entführung sehr nützlich sein."

"Was für eine?", fragte Mario neugierig.

"Er kann Vampire lähmen. Für ein paar Sekunden jedenfalls. Das dürfte Hagen und seinen Helfern genug Zeit gegeben haben, sich die beiden zu schnappen und in Autos zu verfrachten. Lars war dann keine Gefahr mehr, weil er so jung ist. Und Philippe wurde, vermute ich zumindest, von Johanna und ihrer Fähigkeit in Schach gehalten."

"Johannas Fähigkeit?"

Darius nickte. "Sie kann die Kräfte eines Vampirs - also seine übermenschliche Stärke, seine besonderen Reflexe und alles andere - ausschalten. Allerdings muss sie dem Vampir dabei sehr nah sein und mehr als einen schafft sie nicht."

"Aber Lars ist noch nicht sehr stark, den kann auch Hagen allen überwältigen. Und... aushungern lassen."

"Genau. Lars wird für Hagen nicht wichtig sein. Er dient nur als Köder, damit er dich in die Hände bekommt. Allerdings frage ich mich wirklich was ihn geritten hat, Philippe mitzunehmen."

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab keine Ahnung..."

"Na, ich nehme an, wir werden ihn bald fragen können", knurrte Christoph. "Ich finde, wir sollten langsam los. Ich habe die Liste von Luciano mit den Schlachthöfen ausgedruckt. Meiner Meinung nach, kommen nur drei Stück in Frage."

"Dann lass uns mal bei dem nächsten anfangen", bat Sven - und zuckte zusammen.

"Was ist?" fragte Christoph sofort besorgt.

"Lars", keuchte Sven auf. Lars, wo bist du?

Sofort sahen ihn alle wie gebannt an.

Lars, rief er seinen Bruder erneut. Er hatte ihn doch eben deutlich gefühlt!

Aber Lars antwortete nicht und er konnte ihn auch nicht mehr fühlen.

"Ganz kurz - ganz kurz war er da."

"Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen. Dann lebt er noch. Ich hab übrigens noch ne Idee. Christoph gibt’s du mir mal die Liste?", bat Thomas. "Vielleicht sehe ich ja etwas..."

"Das ist nur Text", murmelte Christoph, reichte ihm aber den Zettel.

"Lass es mich versuchen. Wenn ich nichts sehe, dann laufen wir zum nächstliegenden."

"Hoffentlich siehst du was", sah Sven ihn aufmerksam an.

Thomas nahm die Liste und konzentrierte sich auf die Namen.

Leise las er sie vor, und bei einem Namen fühlte er etwas. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber irgendwas war da.

"Der hier", sagte er und tippte auf den Namen. "Den zuerst. Da... irgendwas ist da."

Ohne etwas zu sagen blickte Mario auf die Adresse, dann lief er los. Die anderen folgten ihm sofort.

Es war stockdunkel, so dass die Gruppe Vampire nicht auffiel. Thomas und Mario hatten Sven in ihre Mitte genommen, hinter ihm lief Christoph, die Nachhut bildeten Jakob und Darius.

Sie brauchen etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis sie an dem Schlachthof ankamen.

Sven schloss die Augen und rief wieder nach seinem Bruder. Lars?

Nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah dir anderen an. "Er antwortet nicht."

Er fühlte Christophs Hand beruhigend auf der Schulter. "Er wird ruhen, wenn er so schwach ist."

"Aber müsste ich ihn nicht trotzdem fühlen, wenn ich ihm nah bin?"

Christoph zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn Philippe tief ruht, fühle ich ihn auch nicht immer."

Thomas und Mario sahen sich an. Sie fühlten sich immer, auch wenn sie ruhten. Die Ausnahme war Thomas Krankheit gewesen, nachdem Sven ihn gebissen hatte.

Und eigentlich standen sich Lars und Sven doch ähnlich nahe wie sie beide.

"Wir sollten uns hier mal umgucken", meinte Christoph. 

Wie auf einen stimmen Befehl teilte sich die Gruppe auf. Christoph blieb bei Sven, die anderen liefen alleine durch die Gegend und sahen sich um.

"Lars hatte etwas von einem Keller oder so gesagt, richtig?" fragte Christoph Sven.

"Auf jeden Fall wars da kalt und dunkel, das klang nach einem Keller."

Christoph nickte. "Dann lass uns da vorn gucken, das sieht aus, als hätte es einen Keller", sagte Christoph und deutet auf ein Gebäude links von Ihnen.

Sven nickte und folgte ihm, vielleicht war Lars ja hier. Immer wieder rief er seinen Bruder - ohne Erfolg.

Plötzlich hielt Christoph ihm am Arm fest und bedeutete ihm ganz still zu sein. "Ich hab was gehört", wisperte er Sven ins Ohr.

"Und es riecht... nach Vampiren", hauchte Sven zurück. Ein unangenehmer Geruch, ganz anders als die Vampire aus Florenz. Schärfer. Und der Geruch brachte unangenehme Erinnerungen mit sich.

"Hagen", wisperte Christoph und deutete um die Ecke des Gebäudes. "Und zwei weitere Vampire."

"Bestimmt Emil... und Johanna, vielleicht."

"Wenn Darius recht hat, dann muss Johanna bei Philippe bleiben", wisperte Christoph und spähte um die Ecke.

Sven nickte zustimmend. "Keine Ahnung, wer es dann ist."

Christoph strengte sich an und versuchte zu hören, was Hagen mit den beiden anderen besprach.

"...suchen...", hörte er, und "...konnte das passieren?" Er klang wütend.

Christoph runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwas schien nicht so zu laufen, wie Hagen geplant hatte.

Auch Sven bemühte sich etwas mitzubekommen. "... den anderen nehmen..." konnte er verstehen.

"Siehst du die Tür?", wisperte Christoph und deutete auf die offenstehende Tür. "Lass uns da rein und uns umgucken."

Sven nickte, und geräuschlos schlichen sie sich in das Gebäude.

Nach einigem Suchen, fanden sie eine geschlossene Tür, hinter der sich eine steile Treppe nach unten verbarg.

Der Geruch nach Hagen und den beiden anderen Vampiren wurde intensiver. Lars war aber eindeutig nicht da.

Schnell durchkämmten sie die Kellerräume, die alle verlassen waren. "Sven, komm mal her", rief Christoph plötzlich

Sofort eilte Sven zu ihm.

Christoph stand an der Wand eines Zimmers und deutete auf ein kaputtes Kellerfenster. Unten auf dem Boden lagen Glassplitter. "Hier ist jemand eingebrochen", sagte Christoph leise.

Unwillkürlich roch Sven. "Lars war hier. Und jemand anderes... auch jemand von Hagen."

"Hagens Leute waren hier überall, allerdings frage ich mich, wie Lars es geschafft haben soll, hier rauszukommen. Er war doch viel zu schwach", murmelte Christoph.

"Meinst du... er hatte Hilfe?"

"Eine andere Möglichkeit fällt mir zumindest nicht ein."

Wieder einmal schloss Sven die Augen und rief seinen Bruder. Lars?

Wie schon zuvor, erhielt er keine Antwort.

"Wo geht das Feinster hin?", fragte Sven leise.

"Warte", sagte Christoph und schob sich etwas mühsam durch das Fenster.

Er war schlank und schaffte es schließlich sich aus der schmalen Öffnung zu winden.

Das Fenster führte auf die Rückseite des Geländes und er sah, dass wenig später ein Waldstück begann.  
Schnell drehte er sich um. "Hier geht’s weiter - komm mit."

Sven folgte ihm. "Ich... kann Lars immer noch riechen", sagte er erleichtert. Wenn er es schaffte der Spur weiter zu folgen, dann würde er zu seinem Bruder kommen!

"Wir müssen den anderen sagen, wo wir hingehen. Sonst suchen sie nicht mehr nur Lars und Philippe, sondern auch uns."

Sven zögerte, aber Christoph hatte recht. "Es ist vermutlich auch besser, wenn jemand anders mich begleitet, damit du nach Philippe suchen kannst..."

Christoph schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist mein Schützling, ich lass dich nicht alleine."

"Aber nur du kannst Philippe doch aufspüren", sagte Sven.

Er fühlte Christophs Hand auf der Schulter. "Wir finden erst Lars, und dann Philippe."

Sven lächelte unwillkürlich. "Ok", sagte er. "Dann lass uns die anderen holen."

Sie liefen los, und wenig später hatten standen sie alle an dem Kellerfenster.


	10. Die Vampirin

Als Lars wieder zu sich kam, hörte er ein leises Summen und in der Luft lag irgendein Duft... Vanille oder etwas in der Art. Er brauchte einen Moment bis ihm wieder einfiel, wo er war. In dem Unterschlupf dieser seltsamen Vampirin, die ihn gerettet hatte.

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Das Licht war gedämpft, und neben ihm stand eine kleine Flasche Blut.

"Bedien dich ruhig", hörte er die Vampirin sagen.

"Danke", krächzte Lars mit trockenem Mund, dann griff er nach der Flasche und trank durstig. Gott, das tat so gut!

Die junge Frau kam näher und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie.

"Besser, danke."

"Gut. Du siehst auch viel besser aus. Obwohl du noch immer blass bist. Aber du warst schon als Mensch ein blasser Typ, oder?"

"Ja, war ich", nickte Lars. "Ich fühle mich auf jeden Fall wieder... okay."

Die Vampirin lächelte. "Dann war meine Rettungstat wenigstens nicht vergeblich."

"Ich bin dir so dankbar... und ich weiß noch nicht mal, wem ich dankbar bin."

"Hm... bevor ich dir das verrate, wüsste ich gern noch ein bisschen was über dich."

Lars nickte leicht. Ein wenig was konnte er ja erzählen. "Ich bin Lars. Mein Bruder hat mich vor... vor ein paar Wochen verwandelt. Nachdem Hagen... oder Emil... mich verletzt hatte. Tödlich verletzt." Inzwischen fiel es Lars einigermaßen leicht darüber zu reden.

"Deswegen der seltsame Geruch... wie lange ist dein Bruder schon Vampir?"

"Seit Januar."

"Und er hat dich verwandelt?"

Lars nickte. "Ich wäre sonst gestorben."

"Langsam werde ich wirklich neugierig auf deinen Bruder."

"Er..." Lars lächelte leicht. "Er sieht so aus wie ich."

"Zwillinge? Auch das noch!" lachte sie.

Erst jetzt sah Lars sie mal genauer an. Sie sah gut aus, wenn sie lachte, fröhlich und unbeschwert, obwohl sie zuvor so ernst und angespannt gewirkt hatte.

Sie hatte den Zopf gelöst, so dass ihre blonden Haare nun über ihre Schultern und den Rücken fielen. "Und Hagen wollte dich nicht selbst verwandeln? Zwillinge hätte er doch bestimmt gern in seiner Sammlung gehabt."

"Ich war ihm wohl nicht gut genug. Sven hatte nur zugestimmt, weil Hagen es ihm versprochen hatte, aber..." Lars zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hagen bricht seine Versprechen gern", sagte sie mit harter Stimme. "Darin ist er ein Meister."

"Er ist nicht mehr Svens Meister. Und meiner erst recht nicht."

"Und wer ist dein Meister? Dein Bruder kann es nicht sein."

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wir haben... andere Meister."

"Deren Namen du mir nicht nennen willst", vermutete sie.

Unsicher schüttelte Lars den Kopf. "Ich kenne dich kaum."

"Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet."

"Und ich habe dir schon ziemlich viel erzählt ohne dich zu kennen."

Sie lächelte leicht. "Stimmt. Wir kennen einander nicht."

"Also... erzähl mir ein bisschen was von dir."

"Hm... also, ich bin seit 117 Jahren ein Vampir. Ich war Anfang 20 als ich verwandelt wurde. Und es war ein dummer, dummer Fehler", sagte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton.

Lars sah sie mitfühlend an. "Warum ein Fehler?"

"Weil ich dumm und naiv war und nicht den Mann heiraten wollte, den meine Eltern für mich ausgesucht hatten."

"Und deswegen hast du dich verwandeln lassen", vermutete Lars.

"Ja und weil ich dachte, dass ich verliebt bin... Wie gesagt, ich war naiv."

Lars setzte sich jetzt ganz auf und neben sie auf die Bettkante.

"Am Anfang war er wirklich charmant", sagte sie leise. "Er hat mir Geschenke gemacht, mich ausgeführt... und er erzählte mir, was wir alles tun könnten, wenn ich so werden würde wie er."

"Und als du zugestimmt hast..." Auf einmal ging Lars ein Licht auf. 'Hagen bricht seine Versprechen gern', hatte die Vampirin gesagt. "Hagen."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte ruckartig.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass es unter Vampiren nicht üblich und nicht gern gesehen war, legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

Sie holte tief Luft. "Du siehst also, ich kenne Hagen sehr gut."

"Zu gut, offenbar...", murmelte Lars. "Mein Bruder hat das nur ein halbes Jahr... erduldet."

"Dann war er stärker als ich. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um mich von Hagen und dieser... Sippschaft loszusagen."

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. Inzwischen vertraute er dieser Vampirin, und er fasste zusammen, wie Sven den Clan verlassen und sich dem Tode entgegengestellt hatte, und wie sie beide gerettet worden waren. Er verschwieg aber, von wem.

"Ihr müsst euch sehr lieben, du und dein Bruder", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Wir stehen uns sehr nahe. Bis... bis Januar waren wir selten mal mehr als ein paar Tage getrennt."

"Das muss schön sein. Ich hatte nie Geschwister und war in meiner Kindheit immer ziemlich einsam."

"Und jetzt bist du auch einsam..."

"Besser einsam, als bei Hagen zu sein."

"Für Sven war selbst der Tod besser als bei Hagen zu sein."

"Aber er hatte Glück, weil er dich hatte."

"Und ich die richtigen... Kontakte."

Sie nickte. "Ganz offenbar."

"Und du bist echt die ganzen Jahre alleine gewesen?"

"Ja. Ich wechsele alle paar Monate den Unterschlupf, damit Hagen mich nicht findet. Aber ich trau mich nicht aus Deutschland weg. Dort sind andere Clans und... ich weiß nicht, was die mit mir machen würden."

"Vielleicht kann ich... ich meine, ich kenne einen Clan... der freundlich ist."

"Selbst wenn, würden sie nicht riskieren sich Hagens Ärger zuzuziehen. Hagens und seines Clans."

"Haben sie schon", wisperte Lars.

"Und du siehst, was jetzt passiert ist. Sie haben dich entführt."

"Sie suchen mich." Verdammt, ja, Sven suchte ihn, und er, Lars, hatte sich bei ihm nicht 'gemeldet'. Ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam ihn, ein ganz mieses Gefühl Sven?

Lars? Oh mein Gott Lars, endlich! Wie geht es dir? Wo bist du?

Es geht mir gut, Sven. Ich... Eine Vampirin hat mich aus dem Keller geholt, ich bin bei ihr. Ich hab auch getrunken und geruht

Lars spürte die absolute Erleichterung durch Sven strömen. Wo bist du? Ich... wir sind auf dem Hof und haben eben das Fenster gefunden... Sag mir, wo ich lang muss, dann bin ich sofort bei dir!

Durch den Wald... und dann... ich weiß nicht... ich frage mal. Lars sah die Vampirin an.

"Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie besorgt. "Geht es dir wieder schlechter? Brauchst du mehr Blut?"

"Nein, es ist alles... ich habe mit meinem Bruder geredet."

"Du... wie das?"

"Du weißt doch, wie man sich so anstupst oder so."

"Ja, aber... in deinem Alter schon? Und über Entfernungen hinweg?" fragte sie verblüfft.

"Ist das nicht normal?", fragte Lars sie.

"Nein, absolut nicht!"

"Oh", machte Lars. Viellicht hätte er das dann doch nicht verraten sollen?

"Das ist wirklich erstaunlich", sagte sie. "Und jetzt grade hast du also mit deinem Bruder... gesprochen?"

Lars nickte. "Er macht sich große Sorgen, weil Hagen mich ja entführt hatte."

"Natürlich macht er sich die."

"Kann... darf ich ihn herführen?", fragte Lars leise.

Sie zögerte sichtbar, nickte dann aber.

"Wie kommt er zu uns?"

Sie seufzte leise. "Sag deinem Bruder, er muss durch das Waldstück hinter dem Schlachthof laufen, bis er zu einer Weide kommt. Dann muss er dem Zaun folgen, an einer Scheune vorbei und weiter bis zu den ersten Häusern. Das zweite Haus links steht leer, das war mal eine Gastwirtschaft. Dort im Keller sind wir."

Lars nickte und rief Sven wieder, dann wiederholte er im Geist die Beschreibung Wir kommen, versprach sein Bruder sofort.


	11. Emil

Sven öffnete die Augen und strahlte die ihn umstehenden Vampire an. "Lars geht es gut. Und er hat mir gesagt, wo wir ihn finden können." 

Erleichterung machte sich breit. "Dann... Lauf du hin, und nimm Jakob mit", schlug Mario vor. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie es Christoph im Moment ging, und dass er nicht die Ruhe haben würde nach Lars zu gucken, wenn sein Gefährte noch immer in Hagens Händen war. "Wenn etwas ist, dann ruft mich auf Handy an, ich komm dann sofort."

"Sven, ist das ok für dich?", fragte Christoph. "Eigentlich sollte ich bei dir bleiben..."

"Natürlich", nickte Sven. Er vertraute Jakob. "Und du - such und finde Philippe."

"Ruf mich sofort an, wenn du bei Lars bist, ja?" bat Christoph, dem es wirklich schwer fiel, seinen Schützling allein zu lassen.

"Mach ich, versprochen", nickte Sven, dann lief er los in die Richtung, die er von Lars bekommen hatte.

"So... Und wie gehen wir jetzt weiter vor?" fragte Mario.

Christoph sah von ihm zu Thomas. "Habt ihr etwas gefunden? Hast du etwas gesehen?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Darius meinte, wir sollten uns einen von Hagens Helfern schnappen. Die müssten ja wissen, wo Philippe gefangen gehalten wird."

"Und wo finden wir sie?"

"Wir haben Hagen vorhin mit zwei Vampiren gehört", erzählte Christoph.

"Dann sollte er zu finden sein. Und die beiden Vampire."

"Teilen wir uns auf?" fragte Darius.

"Und wenn wir ihn haben? Oder seine Vampire?"

"Dann sollte er mich lieber sofort zu einem unverletzten Philippe bringen oder es wird sehr ungemütlich", sagte Christoph drohend. "Vorhin waren Hagen und die anderen auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes. Geht ihr rechts rum und Darius und ich kommen von links?"

Einstimmiges Nicken, dann gingen sie los und schlichen sich um das Gebäude.

An der Ecke blieben sie stehen und Christoph lugte vorsichtig um das Gebäude herum. Vor der Tür, durch die er vorhin mit Sven geschlichen war, stand ein Vampir, den Christoph nach einem Moment als Emil erkannte.

Er wartete noch kurz, ehe er Thomas und Mario um die Ecke kommen sah, dann liefen er und Darius von der einen und die beiden jungen Vampire von der anderen Seite aus los, lautlos.

Darius schob sich leicht vor Christoph und stieß einen Pfiff aus. Als Emil den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte hob Darius eine Hand und der Boden unter Emils Füßen schien sich zu verflüssigen. Ehe Emil reagieren konnte, war er schon mit den Füßen eingesunken.

Die Erde hatte sich einfach unter ihm aufgetan und verschlang ihn immer weiter, während er panisch mit den Armen fuchtelte.

"Na ich denke, das sollte reichen", meinte Darius und hob erneut die Hand. Nun versank Emil zwar nicht mehr, steckte aber auch wirksam bis zur Brust fest.

Sie konnten alle fühlen, wie langsam die Wut zu Panik wurde - und dann Scham aufkam. So demütigend in der Erde festzustecken war nichts für einen Emil!

Darius sah Christoph an. "Er gehört dir."

Die Sorge in Christoph wich schierer Wut, und so war es kein Wunder, dass er gleich auf Emil losstürmte und ihm mit aller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug.

"Wo ist Philippe?" knurrte er Emil an.

Emil antwortete nicht.

Christoph krallte eine Hand in den Kragen von Emils Hemd und schüttelte ihn so gut es bei einem im Boden steckenden ging. "Wo. Ist. PHILIPPE?" brüllte er.

Noch immer sprach Emil nicht, sondern sah ihn nur herausfordernd an.

"Jungchen, wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, erzähl ihm lieber was er wissen möchte", sagte Darius. "Sonst wird es noch sehr viel unangenehmer für dich."

Christoph nickte, und als Emil noch immer nicht antwortete, schlug Christoph noch einmal zu.

"Warst du schon einmal lebendig begraben Emil?" fragte Darius und hob die Hand. Sofort rutschte Emil ein Stückchen tiefer.

"Du machst mir keine Angst!"

Darius lachte. "Ach nein? Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich nicht mal fünf Sekunden vernichten. Du bist wie ein Käfer, den ich zerdrücken würde."

"Versuchs doch!"

"Darius nicht", sagte Thomas schnell. "Das will er doch. Und wir hätten immer noch keine Ahnung, wo sich Philippe versteckt."

Darius nickte und hob die Hand, doch jetzt passierte nichts.

Thomas kam näher und sah Emil an. "Ich glaube, du weißt gar nicht, wo Philippe ist, hab ich recht? Du bist doch nur Hagens Laufbursche und Prügelknabe. Wichtige Sachen werden dir nicht anvertraut."

"Ich bin nicht so wie du, du Nichts!"

"Ich hab langsam genug", zischte Christoph. "Sag, was du weißt, oder ich lasse Darius mit dir machen was er will. Hier sind noch mehr Vampire außer dir, die wir befragen können."

"Das traust du dir nicht. Das wäre ja... unmenschlich", spie Emil ätzend aus.

"Du bist an der Entführung meines Gefährten und meines Schützlings beteiligt. Du kannst keine Gnade von mir erwarten."

"Gefährte... und ohne deinen Schatzi kannst du nicht? Ihr seid so erbärmlich!"

Christoph schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Darius, tu mit ihm, was du willst, ich such nach einem der anderen Vampire."

Darius nickte und ließ Emil tiefer versinken, bis nur noch sein Kopf aus der Erde herausragte. "Magst du... mitspielen?", bot er Christoph an.

Christoph schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Zeit. Ich suche nach einem anderen Vampir", sagte er und wandte sich ab.

"Wie peinlich", schnaubte Darius. "Wird von seinem Meister bis zum Hals im Dreck aufgefunden."

"Bring es zu Ende Darius, wir haben keine Zeit", drängte Christoph, während er mit seinen Sinnen umhertastete und versuchte einen von Hagens anderen Helfern zu finden.

Ganz langsam ließ Darius Emil tiefer sinken. "Halt", bat Emil mit schwacher Stimme, die Erde um seinen Brustkorb behinderte ihn doch sehr.

Darius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was? Willst du noch ein bisschen winseln?"

"Halt dich zurück, sonst überleg ichs mir noch anders."

Darius nickte und vollführte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, worauf sich etwas von der Erde zurückzog und Emil wieder etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. "Rede."

"Er hat ihn mitgenommen", brachte Emil heraus. "Raus aus Berlin. In die Mark Brandenburg. Ein Landgut bei Teltow."

"Sehr schön", sagte Darius und sah Christoph an. "Nehmen wir ihn mit oder lassen wir ihn hier?"

Christoph überlegte kurz. "Hol ihn ein wenig raus, dass er in ein paar Stunden frei ist."

Darius nickte und ließ noch mehr von der Erde um Emil verschwinden. "Du solltest Christoph sehr dankbar sein. Ich an seiner Stelle, hätte dich vernichtet. Du bist es nicht wert, ein Vampir zu sein. Und ich warne dich: wenn du noch einmal Thomas oder seinen Freunden zu nah kommst, dann werde ich dich zertreten, kleiner Käfer."

"Versuch es doch!", zischte Emil. Ihm schien inzwischen klar geworden zu sein, was er gerade angerichtet hatte - er hatte seinen Meister verraten.

"Dein Meister, ist ein sehr schlechter Meister, wenn er dir nicht beigebracht hat, dass man so alten Vampiren wie mir Respekt entgegenbringt", sagte Darius. "Sei froh, dass Sandro nicht da ist. Er würde solche Impertinenz nicht dulden."

"Noch so ein Streuner wie du?"

"Sandro ist über 500 Jahre alt, ich wäre extrem vorsichtig, wen du hier als Streuner beleidigst", zischte Darius nun ernsthaft wütend. Er hob eine Hand und ballte sie zur Faust. Sofort stöhnte Emil auf, als sich die Erde schraubstockartig um seine Beine zusammenzog und immer enger und enger wurde.

"Christoph - können wir ihn so hier lassen?", fragte Darius.

Christoph nickte. "Lass ihn hier, bring ihn um, ist mir egal. Ich will jetzt zu Philippe."

"Ich hab keine Lust mir die Finger schmutzig zu machen. Ist er nicht wert. Außerdem haben wir keine Zeit. Los, nach Teltow."


	12. Bei Lars im Versteck

Während die Gruppe um Christoph und Darius sich auf den Weg nach Teltow machte, hatten Jakob und Sven inzwischen die von Lars beschriebene Ortschaft gefunden. "Da ist es", sagte Sven, als er das noch hängende Schild des ehemaligen Gasthauses sah.

Er wartete nicht auf Jakob, sondern rannte einfach los. Er fühlte Lars inzwischen ganz deutlich, und das Gefühl leitete ihn in das Gebäude und zu der etwas versteckten Kellertreppe. Aufgeregt stürzte er die Treppe hinunter.

"Lars!" rief er laut. Ich bin hier, Lars

Sven, antwortete Lars in seinem Geist.

Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und eine junge Frau stand vor Sven. "Komm rein, Sven", sagte sie.

"Hallo", grüßte Sven sie freundlich, und unwillkürlich verneigte er sich kurz. Die junge Frau hatte eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung.

Sie lächelte. "Ein junger Vampir mit Manieren. Aber komm einfach rein. Lars ist schon ganz ungeduldig."

Sven folgte der Einladung und rannte durch einen trüben Gang und flog dann Lars in die Arme.

Du lebst, mein Gott, du lebst... ich hatte solche Angst um dich Lars

Ich hatte auch solche Angst, hörte er von seinem Bruder, als der ihn fest umklammerte.

Es tut mir so leid. So schrecklich leid. Das ist alles nur meine Schuld

Ist es nicht. Du kannst doch nichts dafür

"Doch. Wenn ich das Finale nicht hätte spielen wollen, wären wir beide in Florenz gewesen und Hagen hätte dich nicht entführen können", wisperte Sven.

Dann hätte er es wann anders gemacht. Wenn wir wieder trainieren oder so

Vermutlich. Ich hätte trotzdem besser auf dich aufpassen müssen

"Es ist doch alles gut gegangen", wisperte Lars.

Sven nickte, zog Lars aber noch enger an sich. Ich hätte dich fast verloren...

Und kannst dich noch immer nicht dran gewöhnen, hm?

"Dich fast zu verlieren? Daran kann und will ich mich auch nicht gewöhnen."

Lars schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Es ist wirklich hochgradig irritierend euch beiden bei einer Unterhaltung zuzuhören", sagte in diesem Moment Lars Retterin.

"Oh... entschuldige", sah Lars sie an. "Es ist einfach... ganz automatisch."

"Das macht nichts. Das Gespräch war ja auch nicht für uns bestimmt."

"Uns?", fragte Lars nach und sah weiter - da stand Jakob.

"Jakob!" freute sich Lars, auch wenn er mit Christoph gerechnet hatte.

"Schön, dich heile wiederzutreffen", lächelte Jakob ihn mit seinem typischen gutmütigen Lächeln an.

"Ich bin auch froh, dich zu sehen. Habt ihr Philippe schon gefunden?"

Jakob schüttelte den Kopf, "Wir haben uns abgesetzt, als Sven dich gefunden hatte."

"Deshalb ist Christoph auch nicht hier", fügte Sven hinzu.

"Er sucht seinen Gefährten."

Sven nickte, sah dabei aber kurz zu Lars Retterin. Können wir ihr vertrauen?

Sie hat mich gerettet. Sie ist ein Zögling von Hagen und wohl seit Jahren auf der Flucht vor ihm

"Du bist ein Zögling von Hagen?" fragte Sven mit großen Augen.

Die blonde Frau nickte leicht.

"Dann... bist du Agnes oder Kassandra", sagte Sven.

Erstaunt sah die Frau ihn an. "Agnes."

"Woher kennst du ihren Namen?", fragte Lars verblüfft.

"Wir haben uns ein wenig... umgehört", erklärte Jakob. "Nachdem Sven geflüchtet war, haben wir erfahren, dass du nicht der erste warst, der Hagen nicht mehr ertragen konntest. Sondern der vierte."

"Der vierte?", wiederholte Lars.

Jakob nickte. "Kassandra und Eduard, und eben Agnes. Und jetzt Sven."

"Es sind nur noch Johanna und Emil bei ihm", sagte Agnes. "Emil, weil er offenbar ein Idiot ist und Johanna... Keine Ahnung, warum sie noch bei ihm ist."

"Versprechungen? Macht?", schlug Sven vor. "Damit hatte er mich auch geködert."

"Kann sein. Vielleicht auch nur die Angst davor allein zu sein."

Lars legte ihr wieder einen Arm um. "Muss schlimm sein", murmelte er mitfühlend.

"Man gewöhnt sich daran", sagte Agnes.

Lars nickte. "Aber schön ist es trotzdem nicht..." Er fühlte, wie Agnes sich leicht an ihn lehnte.

Willst du mir was erzählen? fragte Sven seinen Bruder in Gedanken.

Erzählen? Was meinst du?

Du und Agnes?

Hä Sven konnte bei diesem Gedanken seines Bruders das Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken. Ich dachte nur... ihr scheint so nahe

Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet! Und sie ist sehr nett

Hey, das war kein Angriff, Lars. Ich finde sie auch sehr nett. Und... Vampire berühren sich im Allgemeinen nicht

"Warum nicht?", fragte Lars erstaunt.

"Was - warum nicht?", fragte Jakob nach, der ihr Gespräch natürlich nicht mitgehört hatte.

"Nichts", sagte Sven schnell. Er wollte weder Agnes noch seinen Bruder in Verlegenheit bringen.

Er spürte ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit von seinem Bruder, der aber keine Anstalten machte Agnes loszulassen.

"Agnes, wie hast du es geschafft Lars zu befreien?" fragte Sven.

Agnes zögerte ehe sie antwortete. "Ich habe Lars schon gestern entdeckt. Hagen war nur selten in der Nähe, aber Emil. Ich habe abgewartet, bis ich eine günstige Gelegenheit sah, und dann... hab ich gehandelt. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren gelernt ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Sven nickte. "Das verstehe ich nur zu gut."

"Aber Lars... ich habe schon von weitem gemerkt, was los war, und ich konnte dich Hagen nicht überlassen."

"Dafür sind wir dir sehr dankbar", sagte Jakob.

Agnes lächelte leicht. "Es ist schön mal etwas Gutes zu tun."

"Ich... Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?", fragte Sven. "Ich bin dir so dankbar..."

"Mir geht es gut", erwiderte Agnes. "Es ist aber schön euch zu treffen. Nette Vampire. Ich hab schon gedacht, ich wäre die einzige, bis ich Lars gerochen habe."

"Das dachte ich auch lange", sagte Sven. "Aber es gibt viele sehr sehr nette Vampire."

Agnes zuckte mit den Schultern, es schien, als würde sie ihm nicht ganz glauben.

"Ich hab jetzt einen neuen Meister", sagte Sven. "Und er ist ganz anders als Hagen. Er ist extra für mich mit nach Deutschland gezogen, damit ich weiter Fußball spielen kann. Und er bestraft mich auch nicht, wenn ich Fragen stelle. Und ich bekomme immer genug zu trinken."

Agnes' Blick wirkte ungläubig. "Er lässt dich Fußball spielen? Das heißt - du hast Kontakt zu Menschen? Also - nicht nur, um zu trinken?"

"Lars auch", sagte Sven. "Wir spielen beide Fußball. Also richtig als Profi. Und wir kennen noch drei andere Vampire, die das machen."

"Und... ihre Meister erlauben das?"

Sven nickte. Und nach einem Moment zog er sein Smartphone aus der Tasche und fand nach kurzem Suchen ein Bild, auf dem er im Pokalspiel zu sehen war. "Hier das war heute... gestern Abend, da hab ich in Berlin gespielt", sagte er und zeigte Agnes das Bild.

"Was bringt es, jungen Vampiren das zu versagen, was ihr Leben bisher ausgemacht hat? Was sie glücklich macht? Wir wollen zufriedene, glückliche Vampire. Ausgeglichene Vampire", erklärte Jakob.

Wie gebannt starrte Agnes das Bild von Sven an. "Das ist unglaublich", wisperte sie.

"Wir sind keine Aussätzigen", erklärte Sven, und ein wenig Stolz klang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Ihr habt großes Glück gehabt", sagte Agens.

"Ja, und besonders ich", meinte Lars. "Ich war nie Hagens Zögling. Mein Meister... ist sehr lieb zu mir. Und Svens neuer Meister auch."

Sven nickte. "Wo wir grad von Christoph sprechen... ich sollte ihn anrufen, wenn ich bei dir bin."

"Ja, klar - ruf ihn an", nickte Lars, "und grüß ihn."

Sven nickte und nahm sein Handy um Christoph anzurufen.

"Ja?", meldete sich sein Meister hastig, "Sven?"

"Ja, ich bins. Wir haben Lars gefunden und es geht ihm gut. Sehr gut."

Er hörte Christoph erleichtert aufseufzen. "Das ist gut..."

"Und bei euch? Habt ihr Philippe gefunden?"

"Nein, wir suchen noch. Aber wir haben eine Spur. Wir laufen gerade nach Teltow."

"Nach Teltow?" fragte Sven überrascht.

"Wir haben einen... Tipp bekommen."

"Soll ich Jakob zu euch schicken?" fragte Sven. "Ihr braucht ihn bestimmt dringender als wir hier."

Christoph zögerte kurz. "Nein, ihr braucht ihn. Ihr braucht Schutz. Emil ist bei euch in der Gegend, und wenn er freikommt, wird er sehr wütend sein."

"Ok", sagte Sven. "Bitte seid vorsichtig ja?"

"Natürlich", versprach Christoph. "Und du kümmre dich um deinen Bruder."

"Der hat hier gute Pflege", sagte Sven grinsend.

"Gute Pflege?", fragte Christoph nach, "und nicht von dir?"

"Ja... erzählen wir dir, wenn ihr Philippe gefunden habt, ok?"

"Okay. Du machst mich neugierig."

Sven lächelte und sah zu Lars und Agens, die immer noch eng nebeneinander saßen. "Es lohnt sich zu warten, versprochen."

"Dann ist... du, ich muss zu den anderen!" Damit hatte Christoph aufgelegt.


	13. Niello

Christoph steckte sein Handy zurück in die Tasche und lief zu den anderen, die auf ihn warteten. "Sie haben Lars und es geht ihm gut", teilte er ihnen mit.

Erleichterung machte sich breit, aber die Anspannung wich nicht ganz, schließlich war Philippe noch immer nicht gefunden.

"Also, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Thomas und deutete nach vorn, wo noch hinter Bäumen versteckt der Landsitz lag, auf dem sie Philippe mit seinen Bewachern vermuteten.

"Kannst du noch mal versuchen etwas zu erkennen?", bat Darius. "Vielleicht hilft uns das."

"Ich versuche es", sagte Thomas und holte tief Luft. Es war nicht einfach, eine Version zu erzwingen. Eigentlich kamen sie immer von selbst und überraschten ihn förmlich.

Und wie befürchtet konnte er nichts, gar nichts sehen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

"Du kannst nichts dafür", beruhigte Darius ihn gleich. "Dann müssen wir uns anschleichen und hoffen, dass wir etwas hören.“

"Aber diesmal bleiben wir zusammen", sagte Christoph.

Darius nickte, "Alles andere wäre zu gefährlich. Wir haben es hier mit Hagen zu tun, nicht mit seinem Laufburschen."

"Und ihr beiden seid vorsichtig", bat Christoph Thomas und Mario. "Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert."

"Wir passen auf", versprach Mario, und ein wenig bedauerte er es jetzt, dass Marc nicht bei ihnen war. Der Schild würde ihnen Sicherheit geben.

"Also los", sagte Darius und die vier setzten sich in Bewegung.

Sie schlichen sich lautlos näher, an einer Baumgruppe vorbei, die ihnen Schutz bot, und dann über eine ordentlich gemähte Rasenfläche.

"Nettes Häuschen", murmelte Mario, als sie näher kamen.

"Unsers ist schöner", lächelte Thomas.

Mario lächelte. Das stimmte, auch wenn das kleine Landschloss vor ihnen wirklich hübsch anzusehen war. Es lag auf einem kleinen Hügel und hinten konnte man einen See erkennen. Umgeben war es von einem gepflegten Park mit alten Bäumen.

"So sehr ich mich für Architektur interessierte", kommentierte Christoph, "können wir uns das Haus später noch angucken."

"Sorry", murmelte Mario.

"Schon okay... lasst uns da drüben hinter den Büschen Schutz suchen."

Sie nickten folgten Christoph zu einigen Büschen. Dahinter begann ein Streifen, völlig ohne Schutz. "Wir rennen da rüber", sagte Darius und deutete nach links, weg vom Haupteingang. "Wir sollten versuchen den Dienstboteneingang zu finden."

Einhelliges Nicken, dann liefen sie los.

Sie überquerten den mit Kies bestreuten Weg, bis sie dicht an der Mauer waren und schlichen sich daran entlang.

Sie folgten der Mauer bis zum Haupthaus und umrundeten es halb, bis sie tatsächlich vor einer Tür am Hintereingang standen.

Darius legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete auf ein nicht ganz geschlossenes Fenster. Als die anderen nickten, schlich er sich vor und lauschte an dem Fensterspalt.

Hier war nichts zu hören.

"Macht die Tür auf. Aber leise", flüsterte Darius.

Unendlich langsam und behutsam öffnete Thomas die Tür und lauschte hinein. Auch hier war nichts zu hören.

Schnell huschten die vier Vampire ins Innere und zogen die Tür zu. Sie standen in einem schmalen Gang, der offenbar zum Dienstbotentrakt gehörte. Eine enge Holztreppe mit hohen, ausgetretenen Stufen führte am anderen Ende des Gangs in die oberen Stockwerke. Durch die Türöffnung zur rechten Seite konnten sie einen Blick in ein einfaches Esszimmer werfen, die Tür zur linken war geschlossen.

Christoph bedeutete ihnen zu schweigen und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte irgendetwas zu hören oder seinen Gefährten zu erspüren.

"Über uns sind mehrere Vampire", flüsterte er. "Dort müsste die Eingangshalle oder einer der Salons liegen."

"Dann gehen wir beide, Christoph, hoch", bestimmte Darius, "und ihr beide gebt uns Rückendeckung."

Thomas und Mario nickten.

Sie schlichen mit den beiden anderen die Holztreppe hoch, ihre feinen Sinne erlaubten ihnen jedes Knacken oder Quietschen zu vermeiden.

Durch eine zum Glück nur angelehnte und gut geölte Tür gelangten sie in die Eingangshalle. Früher war diese bestimmt sehr prunkvoll gewesen, aber inzwischen war sie so gut wie leer. Hagens Clan machte sich halt nichts aus schönen Dingen.

Sie blieben stehen, Mario und Thomas auf dem Absatz oben an der Treppe, Darius und Christoph in der Eingangshalle. Wieder lauschten und fühlten sie.

Vorn an der Eingangstür stand ein Vampir und trank grade aus einer Flasche. Ein weiterer Vampir überprüfte offenbar grade etwas an einem Bildschirm, einem der wenigen Dinge, die sich in der Halle befanden.

Sie waren beide erstaunlich unaufmerksam, eigentlich hätten sie die Eindringlinge längst bemerken müssen. Vermutlich waren sie zu sehr von sich und ihrer Stärke überzeugt.

Darius sah Christoph an und deutete erst auf ihn, dann auf den Vampir an der Tür. Mit einer weiteren Geste zeigte er an, dass er sich um den Kerl am Bildschirm kümmern würde.

Ein kurzes Nicken bestätigte seinen Plan, dann schlichen sich die beiden Vampire an ihre jeweiligen Opfer heran.

Thomas und Mario hielten sich im Hintergrund, aber bereit einzugreifen, falls einer der beiden Hilfe benötigen würde.

Gebannt beobachteten sie, wie beide Vampire ihre jeweiligen Gegner überraschten und sofort überwältigten. Die bewusstlosen Vampire zerrten sie nach kurzem Überlegen in einen Raum, wo Darius sie leicht in den Boden einsinken ließ und verbarrikadierten die Tür dann zusätzlich mit einem Schrank.

"Ihr kennt euch doch damit aus, oder?" rief Darius Thomas und Mario schließlich zu sich. Er deutete auf den Bildschirm, auf dem offenbar das Innere des Schlosses zu sehen war. "Vielleicht finden wir damit irgendwie Philippe ohne das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf stellen zu müssen."

Sofort liefen beide zu dem Computer. Der Monitor zeigte einige Fenster, die zum Teil Bilder von Überwachungskameras zeigten, zum Teil irgendwelche Listen und unverständliche Daten. "Da", deutete Thomas auf eines der Fenster. Es zeigte ein Verlies - eindeutig ein Verlies - in dem ein Vampir auf dem blanken Betonboden lag.

Christoph keuchte auf als er Philippe reglos auf dem Boten liegen sah.

"Wir holen ihn da raus", versprach Darius entschlossen.

"Könnt ihr erkennen wo der Raum ist?" fragte Christoph ungeduldig.

"Raum U25... U könnte für Untergeschoss stehen", überlegte Mario.

"Dann los", sagte Christoph.

"Wir gehen wieder vor, ihr bleibt hinter uns", bestimmte Darius.

Thomas und Mario nickten und folgten Darius und Christoph zu einer weiteren Tür, die laut Plan nach unten führen musste.

Tatsächlich befand sich hinter der Tür eine alte Treppe aus groben Bohlen, die in ein dunkles Loch führte.

Es wurde fühlbar kälter, je tiefer sie nach unten kamen. Kalt und feucht und muffig.  
Unten an der Treppe gingen links und rechts düstere Gänge ab.

"Kannst du ihn fühlen?" wisperte Darius.

Christoph schüttelte den Kopf, fühlte aber noch einmal genauer hin. "Keine Ahnung, warum, aber lass uns nach rechts gehen."

"Wird Johanna nicht in Philipps Nähe sein?" fragte Thomas leise, dem wieder einfiel, was Darius über die Fähigkeiten von Hagens Zögling gesagt hatte.

Darius nickte. "Und deswegen ist Philippe nicht in der Lage irgendwas zu machen."

"Dann müssen wir besonders vorsichtig sein", sagte Mario.

"Ihr besonders."

"Wir bleiben hinter euch, wie besprochen."

Christoph nickte, dann schlichen sich die beiden Vampire weiter.

Sie kamen an etlichen Türen vorbei, hinter denen sich leere Zellen befanden. An einigen hingen sogar Ketten von der Decke oder waren an den Wänden befestigt.

Es sah gruselig aus, besonders, wenn man bedachte, dass diese Ketten sicher benutzt wurden.

Unwillkürlich tastete Mario mit seiner Hand nach der von Thomas.

Der erwiderte den Druck fest.

Plötzlich blieb Christoph stehen und hob die Hand.

Darius direkt hinter ihm und auch Thomas und Mario blieben sofort stehen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörten sie das, was Christoph zum Halten gebracht hatte. Eine, durch den Hall des Gewölbes, verzerrte Stimme sprach. "... ein Idiot, wenn er sich so leicht hat überwältigen lassen. Emil war schon immer ein Schwachkopf!"

"...es wieder gutmachen...", antwortete eine unterwürfige Frauenstimme.

"Hagen und Johanna", wisperte Darius.

Christoph nickte leicht, das hatte er auch vermutet. "...muss nach Berlin..." Hagen, offenbar.

"... mit dem Gefangenen?" kam eine Frage von Johanna.

Ein spitzer Schrei folgte der Frage, dann brüllte Hagen, "Dumme Pute!"

"Warten wir bis Hagen weg ist?" fragte Darius Christoph.

Christoph nickte und schob ihn in eine nahegelegene Zelle.

Mario und Thomas drängten sich zu ihnen. "Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Hagen uns nicht bemerkt."

Darius nickte leicht, dann schoben sie sich an die Wand direkt neben der Tür, damit sie nicht gesehen werden konnten.

Angespannt warteten sie, bis schließlich Schritte näher kamen und den Gang entlang hasteten. Hagen schien es eilig zu haben und war deshalb unaufmerksam.

Es war ein großes Glück, dass ihnen die Konfrontation mit diesem wütenden Vampir erspart blieb, und sie es nur noch mit Johanna zu tun hatten.

Und Johanna würde vermutlich kein Problem werden. Sie waren zu vier und würden sie einfach überwältigen.

Sie harrten noch eine Weile aus, bis Hagen vermutlich aus dem Haus verschwunden war, dann eilten Christoph und Darius durch den Gang zu dem Raum, in dem sich Hagen und Johanna befunden hatten.

Johanna saß auf dem Boden vor Philippes Zelle und starrte an die Wand. Sie schien noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht mehr allein war.

Christoph zog seine weite Jacke aus und schlich sich an sie heran.

Erst als er schon fast bei ihr war, sah sie auf. Sie riss die Augen auf. "Was...?"

In diesem Moment warf Christoph ihr die Jacke über den Kopf, und geschickt verknotete er die Ärmel.

Darius grinste. "Das war eine gute Idee."

Johanna wand sich in der Jacke, aber Christoph hielt sie fest - bis es auf einmal schien, als wäre er schwach geworden wie ein Regenwurm.

"Christoph, an ihrem Gürtel hängt ein Schlüssel", sagte Mario.

"Hilf mir", röchelte Christoph, der Johanna nicht mehr halten konnte.

Darius trat vor und packte Johanna. Mit einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung, presste er sie zu Boden, der sofort anfing sich zu verflüssigen.

Johannas Beine wurden verschlungen - bis sich auf einmal der Boden wieder verfestigte und Johanna lediglich in einer Mulde saß.

"Miststück", fluchte Darius.

Er hörte Johannas dreckiges Lachen.

Da sich Johanna auf Darius konzentrierte, war Christoph wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften gekommen und stürzte sich erneut auf sie.

Diesmal fesselte er Johanna fester, und auch, wenn sie sich wehrte, gegen die beiden Vampire kam sie nicht an.

"Mario, Thomas, holt eine der Ketten", keuchte Darius.

Sofort stürzten beide hoch und schleppten die schweren, massiven Ketten heran. Sie brannten in ihren Händen.

"Das wird jetzt sehr unschön für dich", knurrte Christoph und begann mit Hilfe von Mario und Thomas die Kette um Johanna zu wickeln.

Sie zischte vor Wut und offenbar auch vor Schmerz - irgendetwas an diesen Ketten schien Vampire anzugreifen.

Christoph schnappte sich nun endlich den Schlüssel von Johannes Gürtel. "Kannst du sie allein ruhig halten?" fragte er Darius.

"Im Notfall hilft Thomas", beschloss Mario und sah Christoph an. "Ich sollte mitkommen."

Christoph nickte und trat zu der Tür, hinter der Philippe gefangen gehalten wurde.

Mario war direkt hinter ihm.

Die Tür quietschte leicht, als Christoph sie aufdrückte. Innen lag Philippe immer noch auf dem Boden und nun sahen sie, dass er mit zweien der Ketten gefesselt und an den Boden gekettet war.

"Scheiße", fluchte Christoph und stürzt auf seinen Gefährten zu.

"Wir brauchen die Schlüssel für die Ketten", sagte Mario.

Mit zitternden Fingern zog er die Schlüssel hervor und reichte sie Mario, der gleich anfing die Ketten zu lösen.

Schon währenddessen begann er in Philippe hineinzusehen um festzustellen, was ihm fehlte. Die Ketten hatten einen hellen Schleier über all seine Nerven und Adern gelegt.

"Was ist das für ein Zeug?" fragte er Christoph.

"Das Material wurde früher gegen Vampire genutzt. Es macht uns schwach."

"Ja, das schafft es ganz prima", murmelte Mario und schob eine der Ketten von Philippes Körper

Als er frei war, legte er seine Hände auf Philippes Körper. Er versuchte zunächst die weiße Masse aus dem Körper zu schieben, aber das ging nicht.

"Und?" fragte Christoph, während er Philippe sanft über die Wange strich. "Kannst du ihm helfen?"

"Ich weiß nicht." Er konzentrierte sich jetzt auf seine eigene Energie und versuchte sie in Philippes Körper zu pressen.

"Jungs, wir sollten hier verschwinden", rief Darius von draußen. "Zur Not müssen wir Philippe tragen."

Mario hatte sich konzentrieren wollen, aber Darius' Worte unterbrachen ihn. "Kannst du ihn nehmen?", fragte er Christoph.

"Natürlich", sagte Christoph.

Er nahm Philippe vorsichtig auf die Arme und trug ihn aus der Zelle.

 

Thomas und Darius schleiften Johanna schnell in die Zelle und schlossen die Tür zu. "So ein Miststück", murmelte Darius erneut.

"Vergrab den bitte", reichte Thomas ihm den Schlüssel.

"Nichts einfacher als das", sagte Darius. Er ließ den Schlüssel in die Mulde fallen und hob die Hand. Langsam wurde der Schlüssel wieder mit Beton bedeckt und wenig später erinnerte nichts mehr daran. "Lange wird Hagen das nicht aufhalten, aber wenigstens ein bisschen."

"Jede Minute hilft uns. Ist er tief in der Erde?", wollte Thomas wissen.

Darius nickte. "Außerdem ist das Beton. Sie müssten schon mit schwerem Gerät anrücken, um den Boden hier aufzureißen. Aber Hagen wird einen Ersatzschlüssel haben, wenn er nicht ein noch größerer Idiot ist, als ich annehme. Ansonsten wird er die Tür aufbrechen."

"Immerhin ein paar Minuten", wiederholte Thomas. "Dann los jetzt, dass wir die Minuten auch nutzen."

"Wohin laufen wir?" fragte Darius, als sie schnell durch die Gänge zur Tür liefen, die sie wieder hoch ins Schloss bringen würde.

"Weiß nicht. Zurück nach Berlin? Oder ist das für Philippe zu weit?"

"Wir sollten zu Lars", sagte Christoph.

"Mario? Meinst du, Philippe schafft das?", erkundigte sich Darius.

"Ich... ich glaube schon", sagte Mario etwas unsicher.

"Wir laufen los, und in zehn Minuten guckst du ihn noch einmal an", beschloss Thomas und deutete in Richtung Wald.

"Also los - wenn wir in 10 Minuten anhalten, dann können wir auch Sven anrufen und ihn fragen, wo genau er ist", nickte Darius.

Ein kurzes Nicken, dann liefen sie los.

Sie liefen wie so schnell es ging um eine größtmögliche Entfernung zurückzulegen.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten hauptsächlich über Felder fanden sie zwischen einigen Büschen Deckung. Behutsam legte Christoph seinen Gefährten auf die Erde und sah Mario auffordernd an.

Mario kniete sich neben Philippe und konzentrierte sich.

Er sah wieder den weißen Schleier, wie ein Nebel. Offenbar hatte sich nichts verändert, seit sie losgelaufen waren.

"Ist nicht schlechter aber auch nicht besser geworden", murmelte er ratlos.

"Kannst du denn gar nichts machen?", fragte Christoph.

"Im Moment nicht. Vielleicht würde etwas Blut helfen, aber... ich hab so was einfach noch nie gesehen Christoph."

"Blut. Ich hol ihm etwas."

"Gut, ich ruf solange Sven an", sagte Thomas.

Darius hockte sich neben Mario, der weiterhin versuchte Philippe irgendwie zu heilen.

"Kannst du mir irgendwas zu dem Material sagen?" fragte Mario leise. "Wenn einer was darüber weiß, dann doch du."

Darius nickte. "Eine Legierung aus Silber, Kupfer, Blei und Schwefel. Alles einzeln für uns kein Problem, aber zusammen ist es ziemlich böse. Heißt übrigens Niello."

"Ok... Niello. Klingt viel zu hübsch für so ein Teufelszeug", murmelte Mario und konzentrierte sich erneut auf Philippe.

"Wurde zu unseren Jugendzeiten für Tafelsilber und so benutzt."

"Ich kenne Geschichten, dass Vampire nicht gut mit Silber klar kommen", sagte Mario und sah Darius an. "Meinst du es könnte wirklich am Silberanteil in der Legierung liegen?"

"Pures Silber ist ja nicht schlimm, aber in der Kombination kann es tatsächlich das Silber ausschlaggebend sein."

Mario nickte leicht. "Weißt du, ob es eine Heilung gibt? Werden die Vampire von selbst wieder fit?"

"Normalerweise werden sie so wieder fit, aber zwei dicke Ketten direkt auf der Haut haben Philippe ziemlich angegriffen"

"Gut, das ist gut. Dann sollte das Blut helfen und ich versuche dann nochmal das Zeug... wegzuschieben."

"Ein Reh hab ich", kam Christoph herangelaufen. Das Tier hielt er im Arm.

"Dann gib ihm was, aber erst mal nur ein paar Tropfen."

Christoph riss dem Reh die Halsschlagader auf, aber nur ein recht kleines Loch, und ließ das Blut in Philippes Mund tropfen.

"Er schluckt", sagte Christoph mit hörbarer Erleichterung.

Mario hielt die ganze Zeit seine Hände auf Philippes Brustkorb. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er den weißen Schleier zur Seite zu schieben. Und diesmal klappte es, wenn es auch sehr, sehr anstrengend war.

Schließlich legte Christoph ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es reicht Mario. Trink etwas und dann laufen wir wieder los. Ich spüre, dass es Philippe schon viel besser geht."

In dem Moment, in dem Mario Christophs Hand spürte, fühlte er mehr Energie. "Bleib so", wisperte er und schob den Nebel weiter zur Seite

Es dauerte noch einen kleinen Moment, dann schlug Philippe die Augen auf.

Christoph zog ihn sofort fest in seine Arme.

Mario spürte ebenfalls Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen. "Mein Held", wisperte Thomas ihm sanft ins Ohr.

Auch diese Berührung gab ihm Kraft, so dass er auch die letzten Reste des Schleiers vertreiben konnte.

Erschöpft, aber lächelnd sank Mario zurück in Thomas Arme.

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

"Unglaublich", murmelte Darius neben ihnen. "Ihr beiden erstaunt mich doch immer wieder."

Mario lächelte ihn erschöpft an. "Die Existenz wäre sonst doch langweilig."

"Mit euch wird es offenbar nie langweilig", lachte Darius.

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Ist das Reh noch da?"

"Natürlich", sagte Christoph und machte Mario platz.

Mario biss zu und trank ein wenig, nicht zu viel. Ein paar Schlucke reichten schon, dass er sich wieder besser fühlte.

"Den Rest sollte Philippe trinken", sagte er.

"Okay", nickte Christoph und nahm das Tier an sich. Er saß jetzt auf der Erde, Philippes Kopf ruhte auf seinem Schoß. "Komm, trink noch etwas"

Philippe nickte und hob den Kopf etwas an. Dann trank er, erst langsam, dann immer durstiger.

"Sehr gut", wisperte Christoph. "Trink immer weiter."

Das tat Philippe, bis er schließlich den Kopf wegdrehte - es war kein Blut mehr in dem Tier.

"Wie geht’s dir?" wisperte Christoph.

"Besser. Tut noch alles weh, aber... es wird besser werden."

"Du hast mir einen verdammt großen Schreck eingejagt."

"Es tut mir leid." Philippe hob die Hand und streichelte leicht über Christophs Kopf und Nacken.

"Mach so was nie wieder, ja?"

"Sag das nicht mir, sondern Hagen."

"Ich habe nicht vor mit diesem Kerl zu reden. Jedenfalls nicht mit Worten", knurrte Christoph.

"Du kannst es ihm auch gern zeigen."

"Das habe ich vor", sagte Christoph düster.

"Ich möchte euch nicht drängeln, aber wir sollten weiter", unterbrach Darius sie.

"Kannst du Laufen?" fragte Christoph Philippe. "Sonst trage ich dich wieder."

"Wir sollten sicher schnell laufen, das schaff ich nicht."

Christoph nickte und hob seinen Gefährten wieder hoch. "Wohin müssen wir?" fragte er Thomas.

"Einige Kilometer nordwestlich von dem Haus da vorhin."

"Dann erst mal zurück zum Schlachthof", sagte Darius und übernahm die Führung.

Christoph hob Philippe diesmal auf seinen Rücken, dann liefen sie los.


	14. Vorläufig in Sicherheit

Sie liefen wieder schnell, gaben sich aber Mühe immer im Schutz von Bäumen zu bleiben.

So erreichten sie schließlich den Schlachthof, von dort an folgten sie Svens Anweisungen, die sie in die Nähe des Gasthofs brachten.

Jakob erwartete sie, um sie den restlichen Weg zu führen.

"Bleibt hier", bat er die beiden an der Treppe und ging herunter. "Agnes? Unsere Freunde sind eingetroffen."

"Agens?" fragte Thomas leise. "Wer ist denn bitte Agnes?"

Christoph zuckte mit den Schultern. "Werden wir ja gleich erfahren."

"Kommt rein", rief Jakob von unten.

Einzeln kamen sie die Treppe herunter und standen schließlich in dem kleinen Raum, den Agnes bisher bewohnt hatte.

"Mhm... voll", meinte Mario mit einem schiefen Grinsen und sah dann Lars an. "Gehts dir gut?"

Lars nickte sofort. Er saß neben einer blonden, langhaarigen Vampirin.

"Du bist eine von Hagens Zöglingen", sagte Darius. "Eine von denen, die weggelaufen ist."

Agnes sah ihn überrascht an. "Woher kennst du mich?"

"Ich weiß gern über gewisse Dinge bescheid", sagte Darius. "Und es gibt da einen jungen Vampir, der sehr gut im Nachforschen ist."

Thomas lächelte. "Luciano, ein junger Vampire unseres Clans, ist in Computerdingen ganz firm."

"Und da findet man uns Vampire?" fragte Agens entsetzt.

"Nein, keine Angst. Er durchforscht Bibliotheken und sammelte die Daten dann."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so viel besser finden soll", sagte sie. "Wenn diese Daten in die falschen Hände kommen..."

"Unser Bruder passt da sehr genau auf. Und es steht über dich auch nicht mehr darin, dass du Hagens Zögling warst - und dich vor vierzig Jahren losgesagt hast."

"Wir würden nie zulassen, dass dir was passiert", sagte Lars und sah sie an. "Oder irgendwem anders."

Agnes lächelte ihn an, und Lars bekam tatsächlich rote Ohren.

Während Sven nur breit grinste, sahen die anderen Vampire die beiden mit überraschten Blicken an. "Du hast meinen Schützling befreit, vermute ich", sagte Philipp, der inzwischen in einem Sessel saß. "Dann möchte ich dir dafür danken, Agnes."

Agnes sah ihn an. "Du bist sein Meister? Dann... ich habe es gern getan. Ich habe gemerkt, dass er... Hagen kommt!"

"Hierher?" fragte Darius.

"Er ist auf dem Weg. Vermutlich zurück zum Schlachthaus."

"Ich ruf Federico an", sagte Christoph. "Wir haben Lars und Philippe wieder, er soll uns sagen, ob wir so zurück nach Florenz kommen sollen oder ob wir Hagen ausschalten sollen."

"Wir müssen hier weg!" Agnes klang nervös.

"Wir beschützen dich", sagte Darius. "Uns allen ist Hagen nicht gewachsen. Und Christoph hat recht. Er sollte abwarten was sein Clanchef ihm sagt."

Lars zog Agnes instinktiv dichter an sich. "Es wird uns nichts passieren", wisperte er. "Wir haben Hagen schon einmal besiegt."

"Und diesmal habt ihr mich dabei. Ich denke Hagen wird es sich zweimal überlegen mich anzugreifen", sagte Darius.

Agnes nickte, war aber offenbar nicht ganz überzeugt. 40 Jahre Flucht waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen.

Inzwischen hatte Christoph sein Handy gezückt und in Florenz angerufen. "Federico, ich bins. Wir haben Lars und Philippe", sagte er und erklärte dann kurz und knapp das Problem.

Er nickte einige Male, dann legte er auf. "Federico - unser Clanchef - würde es gerne sehen, wenn Hagen irgendwie weiterexistiert. Er möchte keinen Krieg provozieren. Wenn es nicht anders geht... also, er muss nicht..."

"Gut, dann bringt ihr die jungen Vampire hier weg", sagte Darius. "Ich gehöre nicht zu eurem Clan und kann mit Hagen daher machen, was ich möchte. Und ich bin wütend auf ihn."

Christoph lächelte ihn an. "Agnes - du weißt, wo man sich hier verstecken kann? Dann nimm bitte die jungen mit. Und Philippe."

"Du schickst mich weg?" fragte Philippe. "Ich kann euch helfen!"

"Du hast es nicht einmal geschafft, von diesem Landgut hier her zu laufen, und dann willst du gegen Hagen kämpfen?"

"Außerdem muss jemand für den Notfall die jungen beschützen", fügte Jakob hinzu.

Philippe war nicht ganz überzeugt, nickte dann aber.

"Gut, dann... folgt mir", sagte Agens und stand auf.

"Danke", sah Christoph sie an. "Du hilfst uns sehr."

"Wir rufen euch an, wenn wir fertig sind", sagte Darius.

"Hier geht’s raus", führte Agnes die Gruppe Vampire einen langen Gang entlang und dann über eine Außentreppe ans Tageslicht.

"Mein nächstes Versteck ist dort entlang", sagte Agnes und deutete nach Norden. "Folgt mir."

Lautlos folgten sie der Vampirin durch die Straßen, dann über einige Felder. Philippe konnte einigermaßen mithalten.

"Wenn ihr etwas zu trinken braucht, dann müssten wir vorher jagen. Meine Vorräte reichen nicht für so viele Vampire."

"Ich komme erst mal mit und hole dann etwas für Philippe", beschloss Thomas.

"Und für Lars", sagte Sven sofort.

"Natürlich", bestätigte Thomas. "Mal gucken, was sich so fangen lässt." Er bemerkte, wie Agnes ihn ungläubig ansah.

"Was ist?", fragte Thomas.

"Du gehst für die anderen jagen..."

"Warum sollte ich auch nicht?"

"Das ist... bei Hagen wäre das undenkbar gewesen. Wer zu schwach zum Jagen ist, der hat Pech gehabt."

"Hagen ist ein Idiot", schnaubte Thomas.

"Ja. Aber es ist schön, dass es auch andere Vampire gibt. Also, Thomas, da hinten ist eine verfallene Jagdhütte. Wirklich eine winzige Hütte vor einer Höhle. Da sind wir. Hier wirst du aber besser jagen können."

"Ich komm mit dir", sagte Mario und sah seinen Gefährten an.

"Dann...bis später", verabschiedete sich Agnes von den beiden und führte Lars, Sven und Philippe in ihren Unterschlupf. "Hier geht es rein", wisperte sie und geleitete sie in die ziemlich verfallene Hütte. "Weiter in den Berg hinein. Da wird er uns nicht finden, zu viel Gestein um uns."

"Das behindert ihn?", fragte Lars erstaunt.

"Wusstest du das nicht? Durch zu viel Gestein - so ab drei, vier Metern - versagen unsere Fähigkeiten normalerweise."

"Das wusste ich auch nicht", sagte Sven. "Aber Hagen hat mir ja auch nie was Wichtiges beigebracht..."

"Hagen ist gut darin, wichtige Dinge zu verschweigen. Ich habe mir das meiste selbst zusammengereimt, seit ich von ihm weg bin."

"Philippe und die anderen werden uns das alles beibringen", sagte Lars. 

"Es ist schön, dass ihr es nicht so schwer haben werdet wie ich. Ich beneide euch", erklärte Agnes kaum hörbar.

"Wir helfen dir", sagte Lars sofort.

Agnes schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Ihr seid in einem Clan."

"Aber wir können dir doch trotzdem helfen. Darius hilft auch, obwohl er nicht zum Clan gehört", sagte Lars.

"Ihr seid eurem Clan verpflichtet. Ihr könnte keinem Außenstehenden helfen." Traurig sah sie Lars an.

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist Blödsinn. Du hast mir auch geholfen, also kann ich dir auch helfen."

"Das ist ein Unterschied, Lars. Du bist gebunden an einen Clan. Ich kann selbst entscheiden, wem ich helfe. Ich bin unabhängig. Sonst könnte ich nicht hier sein." Sie führte die Vampire jetzt noch ein Stück weiter einen unterirdischen Gang entlang, bis sie in einer Höhle standen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es hier nicht so kalt und düster wie erwartet, sondern mit Fackeln beleuchtet und einigen Kissen und Decken notdürftig eingerichtet.

Erschöpft ließ sich Philippe auf ein paar Kissen fallen. "Agnes hat nicht ganz unrecht Lars", sagte er, als er sich wieder etwas erholt hatte.

"Wie - ich darf ihr nicht helfen?" Unwillkürlich stellte er sich dicht neben sie. 

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Aber es ist kompliziert", sagte Philippe.

"Wie meinst du das?" Wie von selbst hatte seine Hand nach Agnes' gegriffen.

"Erstmal müssen wir das ganze Hagen-Dilemma überstehen", sagte Philippe. "Und dann reden wir mit Federico über alles."

Agnes schien das Thema unangenehm zu sein, sie sah unsicher zu Lars.

"Ich lass dich nicht im Stich", sagte Lars fest.

"Du musst sehen, was dein Meister sagt, und dein Clanchef. Sie entscheiden über dich."

"Unrecht hat Lars nicht", sagte Philippe. "Du hast ihm schließlich das Leben gerettet. Etwas, wobei ich, sein Meister, gründlich versagt habe..."

"Hagen hatte zwei Helfer, du hast nicht versagt", beruhigte ihn Agnes.

"Ich bin zu alt, um mich derart überrumpeln zu lassen", widersprach Philippe. "Aber es ist nett von dir, das zu sagen."

"Setzen wir uns doch erst mal", versuchte Lars die Situation zu retten. "Thomas und Mario werden sicher gleich kommen."

"Und solange könnt ihr mir ja ein bisschen von dem erzählen, was überhaupt passiert ist", bat Philippe. "Ich erinnere mich nur, dass wir aus dem Flughafen kamen und dann wurde alles schwarz um mich."

"Hagen hatte euch offenbar aufgelauert", begann Sven, und zusammen mit Lars und Agnes erzählte er, was passiert war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kamen Mario und Thomas mit zwei Wildschweinen zu ihnen. "Magere Kerlchen", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd. "Aber fürs erste wird’s wohl reichen."

Agnes nickte. "Das habe ich auch schon mitbekommen. Als würde Hagen die Tiere noch mehr verscheuchen als wir Vampire es ohnehin tun."

"Wenn Matteo die sehen würde, würde er weinen", meinte Mario und gab das magere Schweinchen an Philippe.

Agnes sah ihn fragend an, sagte aber nichts. Es ging sie nichts an.

Thomas hatte sein Schwein inzwischen zu Lars gebracht. "Du musst auch trinken Lars."

"Nur ein wenig", nickte Lars und biss zu.

"Den Rest kann Sven dann trinken", meinte Thomas und setzte sich neben Mario.

Auch Philippe trank inzwischen, und man sah ihm an, wie es ihm allmählich besser ging.

"Erzählt ihr uns, wie ihr Philippe befreit habt?" fragte Lars irgendwann neugierig.

Sven erzählte, "Christoph hat..."


	15. Kampf

Eben dieser Christoph schlich mit Jakob zusammen um den Schlachthof.

Darius befand sich auf der anderen Gebäudeseite und pirschte sich ebenfalls an ihr Ziel an. Hagen war grade lautstark dabei, Emil zusammenzustauchen, so konnten sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, wo er sich grade befand.

Immer wieder hörten sie Schläge und Keuchen, dann brüllte Hagen wieder, er beschimpfte Emil übelst.

"Langsam krieg ich richtig Mitleid mit Emil", murmelte Christoph.

"Ich nicht", erklärte Jakob fest. "Er hat selbst schuld."

"Ich weiß, aber so behandelt man seine Schützlinge einfach nicht."

"Du willst ehrlich Emil... retten?"

"Ich will Hagen ausschalten. Danach kann Emil machen was er will."

"Lass uns auf Darius warten, dann können wir angreifen. Er kommt näher."

Christoph nickte leicht, auch wenn er zu gern sofort los gestürmt wäre.

Schließlich sahen sie Darius um die Ecke gucken.

Darius suchte Christophs Blick und nickte.

Sie schlichen näher, Darius und Christoph direkt, Jakob in einem Bogen, so dass er von der dritten Seite herankam.

Hagen hatte Emil grade erneut zu Boden geworfen, als er die fremden Vampire spürte.

Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und sah sich um.

"Hallo Hagen", sagte Christoph kalt und stürzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf ihn.

Jakob kam ihm zu Hilfe, während sich Darius um Emil kümmerte.

Mit vereinter Kraft warfen sie Hagen nach hinten gegen die Mauer und hielten ihn dort fest. "Du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du dich angelegt hast", zischte Christoph.

"Mit ein paar lästigen Fliegen aus Italien", fauchte Hagen.

"Du hast meinen Gefährten entführt und dessen Schützling. Und du wolltest meinem Schützling etwas antun", fuhr Christoph knurrend fort.

"Ich will Wiedergutmachung! Ihr habt meinen Zögling gestohlen - mir steht Ersatz zu!"

"Dir steht gar nichts zu! Selbst wenn es diesen Anspruch gegeben hätte, hättest du ihn mit deiner Tat verwirkt. Ich habe das Recht, dich zu töten, das weißt du hoffentlich?"

"Ich hätte euch schon längst töten müssen! Ihr habt meinen Zögling entführt!"

"Dein Zögling hat sich von dir losgesagt", mischte sich Darius ein, der Emil wieder im Boden gefangen hatte. "Sven war frei und hat sich entschlossen, einen neuen Clan und einen neuen Meister anzunehmen. Selbst nach dem ältesten Vampirrecht ist das möglich."

"Er war nie frei - er war immer meins! Nur, wenn er besiegt worden wäre, hätte diese feige Ratte gehen können - aber er hat sich ja nicht mal getraut zu kämpfen!"

"Sven ist viel zu jung für so einen Kampf", schnaubte Christoph.

"Dann konnte er halt nicht kämpfen.“

"Du bist noch dümmer, als ich dachte", sagte Darius mit Abscheu im Blick. "Es wird für alle eine Erlösung sein, wenn wir dich vernichten."

"Ihr könnt es gerne versuchen. Selbst alleine würde ichs mit euch aufnehmen, und ich bin nicht alleine."

"Wenn du auf Emils Hilfe zählst, muss ich dich enttäuschen", sagte Darius und trat zur Seite, damit Hagen Emil sehen konnte.

Der Vampir war erneut bis zum Hals in der Erde eingegraben, seine Augen sprühten förmlich wütende Funken.

"Du siehst, Emil hat andere Probleme."

"Emil, du hirnloser Esel, was fällt dir ein..."

Christoph schlug Hagen gegen die Wange und zwang ihn so, ihn wieder anzusehen. "Emil ist Abbild deiner Fähigkeiten als Meister Hagen."

"Emil ist dumm und unwürdig. Ich hätte ihn nie verwandeln dürfen!"

"Welche Einsicht", sagte Darius und verdrehte die Augen. "Also Christoph, was willst du mit ihm machen?"

Christoph zögerte. Alles in ihm schrie danach Hagen umzubringen, schließlich hatte er seinem Gefährten und seinem Schützling geschadet. Andererseits hatte Federico Befürchtungen geäußert.

Hagen grinste. "Du traust dich nicht, mich umzubringen. Denn damit würdest du einen Krieg auslösen."

"Christoph muss dich nicht umbringen", raunte Darius gefährlich.

"Ach willst du das für ihn erledigen, du clanloser Vagabund?"

Der Ausdruck Vagabund kostete Hagen einige Zähne: Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ballte Darius seine Hand und schlug mit aller Kraft gegen Hagens Kiefer.

"Sprich nicht von Dingen, von denen du nicht verstehst", zischte Darius.

Hagen hielt dich den Kopf, dann sah er Darius an und schlug ebenfalls zu. Er hatte Kraft, enorme Kraft, und Darius stolperte tatsächlich einen Schritt zur Seite.

"Ah, also wenigstens kein totaler Schwächling", grinste Darius.

"Ich geb dir gleich Schwächling!", grollte Hagen und schlug noch einmal zu. Diesmal ging Darius in die Knie.

"So nicht", knurrte Christoph und stieß Hagen mit aller Kraft zurück gegen die Mauer.

"Nein? Kann sich dein Schätzchen nicht mehr alleine wehren, und du musst ihm helfen?", ätzte Hagen.

"Das hier ist nicht Darius Kampf, sondern meiner. Es geht um meinen Gefährten und um unsere Schützlinge", fauchte Christoph.

"Meine Zöglinge!", widersprach Hagen.

"Schnauze!" zischte Christoph und schlug Hagen die Faust in den Magen.

Der andere Vampir krümmte sich, straffte sich aber sehr schnell wieder.

"Ergib dich und du bleibst vielleicht am Leben", sagte Christoph gefährlich leise.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber ergeben?", schlug Hagen mit einem bösen Grinsen vor und warf sich auf Christoph.

Die beiden Vampire gingen zu Boden und rollten sich über die Erde.

Darius und Jakob standen daneben und beobachteten sie, jederzeit bereit einzugreifen. Aber Christoph war ein erfahrener Kämpfer und gewann nach und nach die Oberhand.  
Aber auch ihn hatte der Kampf viel Kraft gekostet, das konnte man ihm anmerken.

Und so konnte er Hagen schließlich nur mit Mühe am Boden festhalten. "Gib auf", knurrte er.

"Niemals", fauchte Hagen und reckte den Kopf um Christoph in den Hals zu beißen.

Mit einer raschen Drehung des Kopfes schaffte Christoph es grade so auszuweichen.

"Das machst du nicht noch einmal", keuchte Christoph und versuchte nun seinerseits Hagen zu beißen.

Aber auch Hagen gelang es auszuweichen.

"Verdammt, halt still!", fauchte Christoph.

"Niemals!"

"Dann eben nicht!" Wieder stürzte sich Christoph auf ihn, diesmal zielte er direkt auf Hagens Kehle - und biss zu.

Hagen heulte auf und schaffte es Christoph von sich zu stoßen.

Doch Christoph hatte eine blutende Wunde in seinen Hals gebissen.

"Du bist besiegt Hagen", sagte Jakob.

"Noch lange nicht!", brüllte Hagen und riss sich wütend los. Die Verletzung schien ungeahnte Kräfte freizusetzen.

"Christoph hat dich gebissen!"

"Und? Ich lebe noch, oder?"

"Nicht mehr lange", fauchte Darius und stürzte sich nun voller Wut auf Hagen.

Auch er biss zu, und angewidert sog er an der Wunde.

Hagen wehrte sich mit allen Kräften, zog und zerrte und kratzte, aber er schaffte es nicht, Darius von sich zu stoßen.

Schließlich wurden seine Bewegungen schwächer und schwächer.

Darius löste sich von Hagen und sah Christoph an. Seine Lippen waren Blut verschmiert. "Willst du es zu Ende bringen?"

Christoph zögerte, dann kniete er sich neben Darius. "Zusammen", bat er, dann sogen sie beide weiter.

Schließlich lösten sich Christoph und Darius von ihm. Angeekelt spuckte Darius einen Rest Blut aus und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen. "Widerlich!"

"Selbst Ratte schmeckt besser!", nickte Christoph, der ebenfalls ausspie.

"Tretet zurück", sagte Jakob, der ein silbernes Feuerzeug aus seiner Tasche zog.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die beiden begriffen. Bisher hatten sie Hagen nur schwer verletzt, noch würde alles heilen. Nur mit Feuer konnten Vampire sicher getötet werden.

"Seid ihr euch sicher?" fragte Jakob.

Während Christoph noch zögerte, nickte Darius. "Wie er mit Außenstehenden umgeht, ist eine Sache, was er für Zöglinge erschafft..."

"Christoph?"

Der angesprochene nickte. "Er hat mir Philipp nehmen wollen. Hat es fast geschafft. Und Lars ebenfalls. Er hat Sven in den Selbstmord getrieben. Also - ja."

Jakob nickte und ließ das Feuerzeug aufflammen.

Hagen starrte ihn an, während er die Hand senkte und den alten Vampir anzündete.

"Du hast es dir selbst zuzuschreiben", murmelte Jakob und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück.

Es dauerte etwas, dann fing der alte Vampir Feuer, und die Flammen züngelten den Körper entlang.

Emil heulte auf, als er hilflos mitansehen musste, wie sein Meister in Flammen aufging. Die drei Vampire ignorierten ihn.  
Stumm beobachteten sie, wie das Feuer immer höher loderte und langsam den kompletten Körper von Hagen verschlang.

Schließlich schlugen die Flammen hoch auf, hoch in den Himmel, und damit war Hagen endgültig vernichtet.

 

"Es ist vorbei", wisperte Christoph.

Darius und Jakob nickten zufrieden. "So manch offene Rechnung ist gerade beglichen worden", deutete Darius an.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Christoph.

"Ich kenne einige Vampire, die jetzt recht zufrieden sein sollten. Sandro ist nur einer von vielen."

"Was hat er mit Sandro angestellt?" fragte Christoph.

"Es ist Sandros Geschichte", schüttelte Darius den Kopf. "Und er ist ja auch nicht der einzige." Darius deutete in Richtung der Höhle, in der die jungen Vampire mit Philippe und Agnes hockten.


	16. Vorbei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, war nur kurz, diese Geschichte von Lars und Agnes - und von Hagens Ende.  
> Aber es wird ja weitergehen, ziemlich bald sogar, mit Thomas und Mario und den anderen Vampiren.

Eben diese Agnes war eben gerade heftig zusammengezuckt und saß nun zitternd neben Lars in dem Nest aus Kissen.

"Was hast du?" fragte Lars erschrocken und zog sie an sich.

"Hagen", keuchte sie auf.

"Ist er hier?" fragte Sven beunruhigt.

"Nein... ich habe ihn einen kleinen Moment gefühlt, laut und heftig und... voller Schmerzen. Und jetzt - jetzt ist da nichts mehr."

"Dann ist es vorbei", sagte Philippe leise.

Agnes nickte leicht, dicht an Lars gedrängt. "Es ist vorbei."

"Was meint ihr denn mit vorbei?" fragte Lars und sah die anderen an. "Ihr... sie haben Hagen umgebracht?"

Agnes nickte erneut. "Er ist... er existiert nicht mehr."

"Kein großer Verlust", sagte Philippe.

"Nein. Und dennoch..."

"War er dein Meister, ich weiß."

Agnes nickte leicht. "Was... was wird jetzt mit mir?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Du bist alt genug um selbst zu bestimmen was wird. Du kannst als Clanlose leben, wie Darius."

"Ich muss keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben."

"Nie wieder", sagte Philippe lächelnd. "Ich... Thomas, kannst du mir dein Handy geben? Ich möchte Federico anrufen und ihm erzählen, dass Hagen vernichtet ist."

"Natürlich", zog Thomas das Gerät aus der Tasche und reichte sich Philippe. "Ich geh raus und hole die drei anderen her, okay?"

Auch Sven hatte inzwischen sein Handy hervorgezogen und tippte eine SMS an Christoph. [Bist du ok?]

 

Ein Brummen ließ Christoph förmlich zusammenzucken, und er zog sein Handy heraus. Er mochte das Gerät nicht, aber es war einfach nützlich - und sei es nur, um seinen besorgten Schützling zu beruhigen. [Es geht uns allen gut]

"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" fragte Darius und deutete auf Emil, der noch immer im Boden feststeckte.

"Reden." Jakob hockte sich vor den erschütterten Vampir.

"Emil, hörst du mich?" fragte Jakob behutsam.

Vorsichtig hob Emil die Augen.

"Dein Meister ist nicht mehr. Du weißt, was das jetzt für dich heißt?"

Emil schüttelte den Kopf. "Er war immer da..."

Darius verdrehte die Augen. "Wir können ihn nicht frei rumlaufen lassen. Wir sollten ihn hübsch verpackt zu seinem Clan schicken, damit sich jemand um ihn kümmert."

"Was werden sie mit ihm machen?", fragte Christoph.

"Ich vermute, dass er einen neuen Meister bekommen wird. Genau wie Johanna. Egal wie alt die beiden sind, sie müssen beaufsichtigt werden. Und das wissen Gregor und Elisabeth hoffentlich auch."

"Okay. Emil. Hör mir genau zu." Jakob sprach jetzt wieder ihm. "Wir könnten dich einfach umbringen. Wir machen das aber nicht. Damit stehst du in unserer Schuld - meiner, Darius' und Christophs. Denke immer daran und tu nichts, was uns beschämen oder schaden würde."

Darius wartete, bis Emil leicht genickt hatte, dann hob er die Hand und die Erde zog sich von Emils Körper zurück.

"Geh zu Johanna und befreie sie. Sag ihr, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe. Und dann geht zu Gregor und Elisabeth und sagt es ihnen ebenfalls."

"Wenn du Sven oder Lars noch einmal zu nah kommst, dann bring ich dich um", sagte Christoph drohend. "Besser das vergisst du nicht."

Emil nickte eingeschüchtert.

"Los, hau ab", sagte Darius.

Noch ein Nicken, ein Verneigen, geradezu ein Diener, dann lief Emil los.

Die drei Vampire sahen ihm nach. "Was hat Hagen nur dazu bewogen ausgerechnet Emil zu verwandeln?" fragte Christoph kopfschüttelnd.

"Irgendeinen Grund wird das gehabt haben."

"Ja... kommt, lasst uns hier abhauen", sagte Christoph.

Sie liefen in die Richtung, die Agnes eingeschlagen hatte. Etwas unsicher sahen sie sich um, sie konnten die anderen Vampire nicht fühlen.

"Da, ich fühle Thomas", sagte Jakob plötzlich und deutete nach links.

Sofort folgten sie der Spur und kamen schließlich an der Hütte an. Thomas stand davor und begrüßte sie.

"Geht es euch allen gut?" fragte er.

"Ja, wir haben alles überstanden. Und wie geht es euch? Agnes?"

"Wird von Lars getröstet", sagte Thomas grinsend.

"Oh", machte Christoph und grinste. "Die beiden wären ein schönes Paar."

"Meinst du, sie wird sich darauf einlassen?"

"Sie mag Lars. Und sie will nicht mehr alleine sein. Ich könnte es mir vorstellen", überlegte Jakob.

"Würde das denn gehen?" fragte Thomas und sah Christoph an.

"Bei jungen Vampiren muss der Meister zustimmen. Und die Clans sollten nicht verfeindet sein. Agnes gehört zu keinem Clan mehr - ich sehe nichts, was gegen die beiden sprechen würde."

Thomas nickte erleichtert. "Dann kommt mal mit. Du willst bestimmt gucken, wie es Philippe geht. Und wir alle wollen hören, wie ihr Hagen besiegt habt."

"Und ein wenig Ruhe würde uns auch gut tun", meinte Darius.

Thomas nickte und führte die drei Vampire ins Gebäude und dann tiefer in die Höhle hinein.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Ende des Ganges, den Raum, mit Fackeln in gemütliches Licht getaucht. Christoph eilte sofort zu seinem Gefährten und kniete sich neben Philippe auf das Lager.

Philippe lächelte ihn an. "Es geht mir gut. Thomas und Mario haben uns vorhin Blut besorgt. Und du? Bist du unverletzt geblieben?"

"Ja, es ging erstaunlich gut", nickte Christoph und erzählte den anderen, wie sie Hagen besiegt hatten.

"Und ihr habt Emil wirklich ziehen lassen?" fragte Sven leise.

"Wir sind sicher, dass er - alleine - ungefährlich ist. Er hat immer das getan, was Hagen ihm gesagt hat", erklärte Jakob seinen Entschluss.

"Emil ist dumm", sagte Agens. "Er braucht jemanden der ihm sagt was er tun soll, sonst tut er gar nichts."

"Und Johanna?", fragte Lars nach. Er hielt sie noch immer fest im Arm.

"Johanna ist grausam. Sie hat Spaß daran andere zu quälen. Aber ohne Hagen... wird sie wohl auch nichts mehr anstellen", sagte Agens.

Lars nickte leicht, dann sah er Agnes an. "Und was wird jetzt aus dir?"

"Ich... muss mich vermutlich nicht mehr verstecken", murmelte Agens.

"Nein", lächelte Lars und streichelte gedankenverloren über ihren Arm. "Du bist... frei."

Agens lächelte leicht. "Daran... werde ich mich wohl noch gewöhnen müssen."

Lars streichelte sie weiter. "Wirst du schon."

"Wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du dir ja in der Nähe von Leverkusen ein neues Heim suchen", schlug Philippe vor. "Lars und ich wohnen dort, weil Lars dort Fußball spielt. Und ich denke, dass es nicht schadet, wenn ich dir auch noch ein paar Dinge beibringe. Sozusagen als Dank dafür, dass du Lars gerettet hast."

Agnes sah ihn an. "Das würde ich sehr gerne tun", sagte sie leise. "Ich... ich würde mir sonst verloren vorkommen."

Lars strahlte Philippe an. "Dann können Agnes und ich uns weiter sehen?"

Philippe lächelte zurück. "Natürlich. Was wäre ich für ein Meister, wenn ich es euch verwehren würde?"


End file.
